


危险游戏

by chansang, spacemonkey42



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Untouched, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fanart, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Mentor/Protégé, New fanart added Jan 2018, New fanart added May/June/Sept/Oct 2017, Possessive Hannibal, Protective Hannibal, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sassy Will Graham, Secret/Hidden Relationship, Sickfic, Slow Build, Tenderness, Top Hannibal, Top Will, casefic
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 70,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansang/pseuds/chansang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey42/pseuds/spacemonkey42
Summary: “保持斗志吧，Graham督察——恐怕你要用上它们了。”伦敦，1888年。为了抓住臭名昭著的连环杀手即开膛手杰克，Will Graham必须向Hannibal Lecter博士寻求见解。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Dangerous Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883905) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



**_1888.9.28_ **

摘录自白教堂警戒委员会制作并张贴的通缉告示。

 

_東區現恐怖殺手_

_在经过了周五位于后街的可怖凶杀案之后，周六早晨，同一街区又惊现一起更为残忍的谋杀。大约六点钟，一个女人被发现躺在一条走廊尽头的后院中，这条走廊通往位于斯皮塔佛德老布朗巷的一间公寓……一位名叫Davis的房客当时正下楼准备去上班，发现了躺在通往院子的台阶附近的女人。她的喉咙被以可怕的方式割开。这个女人的身体已经被完全撕裂开来。_

 

 

 

**_1888.9.30_ **

 

摘录自《雷纳德新闻》

 

_警察都是吃素的嗎？_

 

_警察们束手无策：无论这是因为高层意见的分歧还是纯粹的无能，结果都是一样的，一个残忍的凶手犯下可怕的罪行，却似乎完全逍遥法外……警方惨败。担惊受怕的公众宽限了他们一次又一次；直截了当地说就是，他们竟敢让白教堂的人魔再次染手人间……在他们的一再保证之下，他一如既然能够继续着他那地狱般的事业，甚至还能周期性作案，至于想等到警方有所作为，恐怕要数以年记了……_

 

 

 

**1888.10.02**

 

摘录自《犯罪揭秘》

 

_蘇格蘭場認輸，尋求外援_

 

来自Freddy Lounds

 

_一连串可怕又可悲的重大失误——忠实地被记录在这些严格遵守事实的稿纸上——苏格兰场此后屈服于公众的压力和市民的愤怒，寻求外界帮助，势将逮捕那个仅仅只被知道外号是开膛手杰克的臭名昭著的凶残暴徒。犯罪揭秘能单独透露给独具慧眼的读者们的消息是，苏格兰场呼叫了前殖民地，后者没有置若罔闻，伸出援手，而因此派遣来了一个最受敬重的专家。Will Graham先生，现任巴尔的摩警察局督察，因在解决这类残忍暴行上非常敏锐而声名鹊起，本周将抵达伦敦，以提供洞见、造福于对凶犯已毫无招架之力的警察们。然而，肮脏的传言带来了耸人听闻的转折，《犯罪揭秘》获悉，Graham先生也许并不像他拥有的公务员形象一样那么完美公正——在发生一系列极其可疑的事件后，他事实上是不得不离开美国海岸的……_

 

 

 

**1888.10.03**

 

摘录自J. Crawford警司（伦敦，苏格兰场，伦敦警察厅）和J. Price医生（伦敦，圣巴塞洛缪医院）的通信。

 

_亲爱的Jim，想必你已收到我先前的信了吧？请尽快赶来。Graham先生现仍未到达伦敦，但又寄来一封相当无礼的信，坚决要我们为他准备一份他称作“医疗档案”的东西。我并不很确定他的意思，但置之不理似乎有些轻率；考虑到他远道而来，我想我们必须向他献献殷勤。当然了，我认为没有人比你更适合这项任务了。请顺便带上Zeller先生，或者其他助手……_

 

 

 

**1888.10.04**

 

摘录自K. Purnell局长（马里兰州，巴尔的摩警察局）和J. Crawford警司的通信。

 

_好吧，Jack，让我们希望此种情况仍像我和你的上司相信的那样能够互惠互利。我想，Graham先生目前已经到了你那边吧？这时候，你就会知道为什么我对他的离开完全不感到遗憾了；我也不应该想着假装一下、欺骗像你这样受人尊敬的同辈伙伴。不过，他名声在外——尽管他离开美国的时候情况非常遗憾，但如果说有谁能帮你逮捕那些在伦敦犯下这个可怕罪行的凶手，毫无疑问只有Will Graham。_

 

                                                        *****

 

Jack Crawford警司（六英尺一英寸高；表情坚毅、冷漠；性格焦躁；刀子嘴豆腐心）浏览着晚报，而后越过桌子、烦躁而痛苦异常地把报纸扔了出去。他瞄准了铁丝废纸篓 但扔偏了几码，报纸书页在半空中飘动，盘旋着落下 像是嘲弄的五彩纸屑一样，他有些恼火地皱皱眉。他没有去捡起来。报纸有数千字，但其中有几个字眼特别引人注目，现在他的余光还能看到它们在耀武扬威——即使闭上眼睛也不足以清除它们；它们像印在了他的视网膜上一样。这些词是： _警方，失败，受挫。_

 

大多数同事倾向于认为受害者们事实上是自找的（因为她们都是妓女），而且她们的存在可有可无（因为她们都是极其贫穷的女性），Jack可不像他们这么想，他一想起这种可怕的暴行就感到真切的悲痛。他是个鳏夫，并没有女儿——而且一儿半女都没有——但是要感同身受并没有那么困难。因此，对未能抓住白教堂杀手的谴责之声影响他的程度远远深于那些仅仅只是职业自豪感的东西。当然，被媒体诋毁还是挺让人泄气的——当然很泄气了：就在昨天，《犯罪揭秘》 还刊登了一幅难看的讽刺漫画，画的是他被一个笑嘻嘻且目光挑逗的人蒙着眼，而那个人明显就是开膛手本人。《警察新闻画报》在前天发表了一幅类似的漫画。但职业自豪感是一回事，同情心和人性又是一回事了；Jack Crawford是个少见的例子，他身居高位，却能两者兼之。

 

Jack的办公桌上放着Purnell警监的来信，这只是另一件（好像这还不够多似的）令他心存疑惑的事情而已。他发现，关于名为Will Graham的这整个概念——关于他据称所能够做到的事情；以及关于他据称做过的事情——令人深感不安。而尽管他尬于承认（因此种狭隘的情绪与他所乐于自认秉持的世界主义情怀相抵触），让一个外国人——一个美国人——来染指此事的念头也令他不快。让这案子一直保持为一个伦敦问题、英国问题更好，但是Purnell和Jack的上司已经设计好了方案；他凭什么去告诉苏格兰场的总警司最好该做什么呢。无疑，内政大臣也有所牵涉，或者至少有所意识？好吧，没错，他当然会有所意识——国会上早已对未能逮捕所谓的开膛手一事提出了质疑。一想到这个Jack就皱起了眉，抬手疲累地揉揉自己的脸。尽管如此，一个 _美国人_ ……美国人不应当是唐突冒失而又天真烂漫的吗？（杰克并不真的了解；事实上，他并未接触过任何美国人。）随后他重重叹了口气，在桌上翻找着他放在这儿的一小瓶白兰地。表面上是“药用”，但事实上是为这种时候准备的。当然，不管Will Graham粗不粗鲁，懂不懂事，是不是自扰外加扰人，或者这些他全占，又或者以上皆非，事实上根本就无关紧要；唯一真正重要的是，他到底能不能 _帮得上忙_ 。谁都知道需要的是效率；报纸上不也这么说吗？他自己不也这么说吗？因为最重要的是，一些极端的疯子正给无辜妇女开着膛破着肚，且在他的管辖下——他Jack Crawford的管辖下——然而不管怎样，似乎所有人都束手无策。

 

                                                       *****

 

Freddy Lounds（五英尺十英寸高；狐狸毛皮一样的鲜红色头发；瞪着一双充血的眼睛，墨水沾染的手指在探查着）正坐在他的办公桌前，穿着马裤和衬衫，猛地在一台嘎吱作响的Underwood打字机上敲着字，好像这打字机惹怒了他一样。现在还有这么多东西要赶在死线前完成（ _死_ -线……或许能在大标题上做个双关？）大家都会很喜欢这种标题的，考虑到最近的一连串谋杀案 _轰动_ 得带动了销售量。简直不能再棒了。没错，现在读者的兴趣已经超越了国界，而Freddy，还有无数像他一样的新闻记者，都坚定地决定维持这种局面。一开始他多少有些怀疑（“只是一些娼妓的尸体而已”）但慢慢的，这事的新闻价值被完全发现了，现在，如果他能碰到开膛手，他会好好跟他握手致谢的。至于道德，或相反来说，这种道德感从来就没侵袭过他，但就算有，他也不会让道德感占上风：Freddy并不是很喜欢女人（也不是说他特别喜欢男人）——只是一种完全的互相厌恶。在这方面，人们并不总是清楚Freddy（一方面）与人类（另一方面）之间的嫌恶是源于哪一方：就如同俗语所说的，是谁打出了第一枪。就像一场永无尽头的鸡与蛋的人际博弈。

 

当然，在开膛手热心地交出下一具妓女死尸之前，Freddy需要找点别的法子来让这件事继续在公众面前冒泡升腾。公开斥责警方已被证明是一种便利的做法了，还有随着每次谋杀案的发生，对Crawford警司和警局越来越恶毒的恶言谩骂和非难指责也是这样。从纯粹逻辑和务实的意义上来说——而谁又能比Freddy更务实呢——这类彻底史无前例的凶手意味着，采用标准手段的犯罪调查，无法指望还能逮捕他。但是反过来（也是务实的）这就是警方的问题而非他Freddy的问题了。

 

Freddy Lounds暗自一笑，抿了一口苦涩的黑咖啡，给恰好经过办公桌的听差示意着。“帮我寄些东西吧？Charlie。”他说道，“跨海邮资，注意——可是要送出国的。”

 

“先生。”听差回道。他低头看向Freddy示意的地方，看到了打字机旁边的一袋子信：绝大多数，但不是所有的，都写上了巴尔的摩警察厅总部的寄信地址。

 

                                                       *****

 

Charlotte Tate（五英尺四英寸高；波浪形的金发，淡淡的稻草色；相貌美艳，但愈发苍白病态，憔悴不堪）正试着阅读报纸头条，嘴唇轻微张合，结结巴巴地读着生字。一些身着印花布棉服，戴着整洁的包头软帽女工们疲倦地经过，瞟着她艳俗低廉的衣着（手链！围巾！），她毫无覆盖的头发（没有 _帽子_ ！），她们向彼此交换了一个会意的眼神。这些表情配上了些恰到好处的轻蔑（噢，讨厌！可耻！），但Charlotte很久之前就学会不去注意这些东西了。她甚至再也不会羡慕她们；不会羡慕她们那些整洁的小帽子表现出来的体面，还有缝上了得体和正派的棉质的连衫裙。谁想去工厂做活呢？这是最可悲的苦工了：长工时，低薪资；工钱接近于零的筋疲力尽外加苦不堪言的生活。而且也有危险。总有一些因为工人错误操纵机械或者工作环境危险而重伤残疾甚至死亡的故事，谁都知道他们这种人——数不尽的瞎眼女裁缝，跛脚的纺织工人，下巴毁容含磷光的媒人。Charlotte又不悲惨（至少绝大多数时候），而且因她年轻貌美，钱财供应还算来的快：生活，尽管待她并不算 _慷慨_ ，至少在它的残酷之下还算有的赚。这当然不是说她一定不想做些别的活计，如果有得选。但还能做什么呢？少之又少、微乎其微罢了。至少，当你是个女人的时候，事情就是如此。

 

Charlotte知道，印着块状黑字的报纸标题上面的惹眼信息很重要；但不知怎的，她并不是很愿意把这些跟自己联系起来，因为她在那些对 _流莺_ ， _娼妓_ 和 _罪恶之女_ 形象的可怕描述之中，可认不出自己的形象。曾经有个来自浸信会的男人朝她喊过这些：就在街上，每个人面前。有人笑，有人愤慨，甚至也有一两个人同情她，但这不足以让任何一个人站出来给她辩护些什么。他当时穿着磨损发亮的黑西装，像极了甲虫的甲壳：长着手脚四肢，带着虔诚的福音传单飞掠而过的长甲虫，叫嚷着她那类邪恶不德的名字，像是“荡妇”“耶洗别*”之类的，直到他的脸色通红，嘴巴溅出斑斑唾沫。Charlotte当时全程一言不发，但如果她有说话，那么她会告诉他，她没计划要过这种生活，她也不想过这种生活。她会告诉他，她曾经是怎样结婚的，那些陈词滥调对她、对任何人都一样适用——他们是怎样“穷得有骨气”“年纪轻轻即堕入爱河”，还有他们是怎样“活得体面但量入为出”。她本来能告诉他——或任何人，如果他们费心问——他们对于他们的婚姻生活有多兴奋和幸福（因为伦敦是帝国的巅峰，据说在这儿，太阳永不落下，而且也理所当然的，在这儿只有好事发生，特别是对于一对真心实意地爱恋彼此的夫妇来说？）；而她的丈夫又是怎样因工厂事故身亡，家里积蓄又是怎样耗光，因此基本上她要么也饿死街头，要么就在街头谋生。她仍带着丈夫的一个浮雕玉石：一小块微型肖像，小到可以挂进娃娃屋，肖像塞到了一个龟甲色的扣子里，她不接活的时候就会把这吊扣项链挂到脖子上。只是今天没带这项链罢了。

 

*耶洗别; 以色列国王亚哈之妻，她鼓励巴力邪教崇拜并企图毁灭以色列先知。有译作“毒妇”“荡妇”的。

 

他看起来似乎是真恨她啊，那个浸信会甲虫男，尽管他似乎并不在意那些使得这整个职业成为可能的男人们。如果他的确在意，但至少他从没提到过。新闻报纸，从另一方面来说，关注的点就相反了。他们根本不关心女性；他们只顾男性。这个不明身份的男人，这个“开膛手杰克”，专杀妓女——后者并没有什么要紧的，除了她们曾经也是活着、现在她们死了之外。她们就像别人戏里的女配角一样。Charlotte不觉得这是好事或者坏事：它就这么实实在在地发生了而已。

 

“Lottie！”有个声音在嚷嚷，“Lottie！来这儿！”Charlotte转过身来看着另外一个女孩儿，Emma——另一个罪恶之女，另一个失足婦女——两人过去同宿一屋，现在，偶尔同站一街。她们无情地讨论着最近一次的谋杀案。“开膛手杰克”这一词已成统一货币：谁都知道他叫什么。却没人知晓他的身份。很奇怪吧？

 

“伦敦这地方大，”Charlotte说道，因为这事千真万确。“撞到他的几率能有多大呢？”

 

“压根没几率，”Emma回道。也许她们信了这个邪，但也许她们不信；但这样描述更容易，因为她们还有什么选择呢？“我昨天出了一趟门，”后者说着，好像在证实这事一样，“我的包租婆吵嚷着要房租。还说我要是今天不给钱就把我扔出去。这事她也做得出来，这个丑八婆。”

 

“但她不会…她会吗Em？你房钱够了没？”

 

“够了。”她从手提袋中拿出一个脏兮兮的纸信封，给Charlotte看，然后她们一起检查了一遍里头的铜币；一笔可观的财富。“Fairbairn路的糕点店里有奶油松饼卖，”Emma补充说道。“早上我看到有。我们去犒劳一下自己。”

 

于是两人挽着手，沿着人行道走下去，无端欢乐大笑，无视路人不满的眼神。数十年后，心理学家们创造“认知失调”这个词来解释这种从表面上看不合理的行为：一种为了处理恐惧和矛盾的应对策略，在那些饱受困扰和心灵创伤的人当中，这种情况并不少见。尽管这个见解对于帮助Charlotte或Emma，或任何一个像她们那样的人来说已经太迟太迟。

 

                                                  *****

 

女孩们步经大街，她们的笑声随风飘进了Will Graham督察（任职于巴尔的摩市警察局，现居伦敦卡姆登区；五英尺九英寸高；棕发，蓝眼）的窗户里，他抬眼一瞥，随后不由自主地笑了笑，他已经很久没有听到过这么真实自然的笑声了，里头既没有讽刺，也没有嘲弄，单凭这一点，它就具备了扣动人心弦的特质。虽然他笑了，但并不是说他也会这么笑（他甚至都不记得最后一次是什么时候了，坦白说，这是一项根本不可能完成的任务）但他还是能欣赏别人的笑。这就像自己不会弹奏乐器，但还很欣赏音乐一样。

 

威尔的桌上放着一样的报纸，但他努力试着让自己不去看；一部分原因是它们非常让人消沉沮丧，另一部分也是因为其中一张报纸的首页印着一大张他的照片，看到他自己的照片总让他因为极度尴尬而抽搐不已。相反，他正全神贯注地试着给家里写封信，尽管事实证明这是个艰巨的任务，他写不出什么东西来。事实上过去的这十分钟他就挤出了两个字—— _Dear Father_ ——在这项写信的重要计划中显得非常乏味。他父亲甚至没那么“亲爱”，但这吝啬的老混球要求他跟他沟通交流。除此之外，威尔也没有什么寄信对象了。他低头再次看了看那两个孤零零的字，后者看起来就像在嘲弄着他的不诚实一样。 _亲爱的父亲：事实上并不亲爱的父亲。_

 

威尔转着笔，熟练灵巧地单手捏住，随后将笔别到了耳朵上。他从桌上的玻璃水瓶中给自己倒了杯水，试着拖延写信时间，他将水瓶放回原位，在光滑的表面上看到了自己的样子。回望着他的那张脸，令人沮丧的年轻、脆弱：眼睛大而天真，轮廓精致。他试过用蓄须来使自己看上去庄严一些，然而结果称不上是多么成功（在悲观一点的情况下，他不得不承认，结果这使他的样子不幸而不可避免地向 _娇憨_ 靠拢了）。这样的年少感不禁让人觉得有些讽刺，考虑到如果生活的艰苦能在脸上显现——难道不正应该如此吗？——那么照理来说，他瞧上去应该是结结实实地一塌糊涂才对。轻轻叹了口气，他又拿起了笔。

 

_“乘船航程花费时间极短；从纽约到利物浦只要六天。我已安全抵达伦敦，可以很高兴地说，我已经准备好在新国家开始新生活了。”_

 

第二部分是个完全的谎言，但反正它也无关紧要。（无论如何，当形势需要的时候威尔可以很善于撒谎，因此他打算按照自己的方式继续。）而且又不是说他在之前的国家里有感觉特别适应，所以谁在乎呢？为了印证这个狗屁论点，他补充道：“ _事实上，我期待自己在这儿能过得非常开心。”_

 

“实际上，并不会。”威尔朝着信纸嘲讽道。“我期待会过得无比悲惨。”然后他意识到他在自言自语——这么早养成这种习惯可能不太好——所以他抿了一口水，试着想想要写下点什么比较安全无聊的东西。那要写什么呢？他环顾四周，不小心又看到了报纸头条（噢老天， _别啊_ ），他又将目光投在了一摞戏单上，那是阿斯特剧院今早送来的，上面正热情地宣传即将到来的系列讲座。这组合挺奇怪的：周一有 _工程艺术_ ，周二有进化生物学，当晚有一场某个自称为“蛮勇者”的家伙（“傻逼，”威尔说道）带来的讲话，这人从克里夫顿悬索桥上跳下且活着回来了；而其目的，除了通过复述这种致命的愚蠢来令公众穷极无聊之外，似乎别无其他。在这方面，他想道，后两个节目极具讽刺意味： _真不走运啊，达尔文先生——自然选择这次没起到作用。_ 他暗自得意一笑，又突然重重地叹了一口气，无奈地强迫自己继续认真写信。噢老天，这太荒谬了；就只是一封给自己父亲的信，为什么写起来这么难？也许他可以描述一下今早礼节性走马观花式的观光？特拉法加广场还有皇家骑兵队阅兵场。他后来沿着圣詹姆斯公园走了一遭，欣赏着供路人休憩的亭台和散布的灌木与叶子，然后在湖边跟一只跑过来的流浪狗分享了他的午餐。威尔喜欢狗，尽管这也是他无法向父亲述说的事，父亲厌恶狗，将它们看做肮脏的的食腐动物，一直不允许威尔在家里养只狗。威尔内心升腾出一丝丝模糊的期望，他也许能在这边养一只，可他打听到的每个寄宿公寓都禁止养宠物，所以这看起来不太可能实现。

 

_“下午我看了圣保罗大教堂。我相信您会很感兴趣的。这个建筑非常……”_

 

他皱皱眉，停了下来。非常什么？体现了人类的迷信、轻信，以及将责任扔给某个超自然至高存在（本质上：天上的一个大胡子男）的可悲愿望？对纳税人税金的彻底浪费？自命不凡且耀武扬威的一坨屎？

 

他仔细地写道：“ _非常让人印象深刻。_ ”

 

他又把笔放下，望向窗外，试着找点灵感。对面的建筑侧面有一道巨大的铜色湿痕，从烟囱开始，一直延伸到整面墙壁。盯着墙的时间太长，那地方开始像不幸地染上了尿渍一样；好像有人尿在了上面。又像是从天堂上尿下来的。又扯到了上帝？ _亲爱的父亲，我可以肯定，您会被往街另一头尿尿的神仙留下的一大道尿渍逗笑的。_

 

他一想到，如果他真透露了这个特殊见解时父亲脸上的表情，他就肆无忌惮地笑出了声来，随后他抓弄起自己的头发，直到它们都竖了起来，解开自己的领口，把衬衫袖子卷了起来； _大概_ 这是非常粗俗的行为，但这儿没人瞧见，所以（再次）谁会在乎呢？不过他也不管有没有人在。为了恶化这一行为，他脱了自己的靴子，把它们抛到了角落里去，这样他就可以光脚坐着了，随后真心实意地试图想出些那个老混球真正想听的话来写。

 

_“这边的阶级结构极其根深蒂固，近似荒唐。在这一点上，这个古老国家还是有地方要向美国的平等主义学习的。”_

 

但那些话也不是真的对。也许血统和出身——良好的教育——没那么重要，但你几乎不需要跨过大西洋就能认识到，金钱和地位才是社会契约中永恒的基本要素。威尔从来没拥有过金钱（也从来没追求过地位），因而他觉得自己可以站到高地上去批判这些东西。尽管这很难称得上是一种他的父亲——政治上保守，观念上守旧，对阶级流动满怀抱负，纵使他自己的领子上染着的是蓝色色调——会有所同感的情绪。对于老Graham这种盲目的恭顺，Will抱之以强烈的鄙薄，为此，他有时会感受到某种类似内疚的感觉。对于威尔来说，这其中并没有什么值得赞美或钦佩的——仅仅是与压迫者进行身份认同的一种形式罢了。

 

思索一番后，他给段落末尾添了一个小巧的感叹号（ _美国的平等主义！_ ），以此来给人留下这么一种印象，作为开明民主的美国人，他和他的父亲可以共享一个私人笑话：一起暗地嘲笑那些古板狭隘的英国人。

 

并不是说如果他的父亲真的在这儿，两人之间的氛围就会像这样一个舒适的联盟一般惬意：他们肯定早就开始习惯性地重复那套愤懑龃龉的循环了，Will最终将会退化到一种青春期的叛逆状态里（他的胡子向来对此毫无防范作用），他的父亲则将会吹胡子（总是像牙刷一样坚硬成簇）瞪眼，接着撤退进一种无言的怒火里。威尔知道这种不和很大程度上来源于这样一个事实，即他的父亲更想要一个能跟他一起啜饮啤酒、讨论巴尔的摩棒球联盟的儿子（而不是像……他这样的。）；但也是因为他长得像他的母亲，有着天真的大眼睛、精致的轮廓。而这种联系，对于他的父亲来说是痛苦的。这到底是悲伤和失落的痛楚，或者更多的是愤怒和怨恨，他从来未能完全分辨，并且很难称得上可以问出口。他们不是能在这些事情上交心的关系。

 

威尔又停了下来，焦虑地啃着笔尾，从信纸上移开目光，流连在堆满桌子的废纸屑上。搁在记事簿上头的是一张来自Jack Crawford的便笺，对方斩钉截铁地要求他明天一早直奔苏格兰场。就这样，其他什么都没说。也没说明早过去干什么，也没问需要他做什么，甚至连几句陈腐但好意的、声称很高兴他到来这里的话都没有……虽说威尔自己都不觉得来到这很高兴，所以也许Jack Crawford也没什么理由觉得高兴吧？他仍不太确定他们对自己的了解程度有多深——Purnell警监给他们抖露了多少细节，披露信息的确切程度怎么样。伴随着脑炎而来的整个事故……天哪，他们当然不能全知道这 _一切_ 吧？尽管实际上，他们知不知道这事都无关紧要——因为不论如何他人已经来了，而且明天就要在众人期待下滚回别人的噩梦中去。如果可以，他大概会哭，甚至尖嚎出来。当然毫无疑问地，这才是他想要逃避的真正问题。真讽刺，他对这封信的敷衍搪塞——乃至这封信本身——都不过是为了掩盖对痛苦的真正来源的逃避。但他甚至要如何开始面对这样一件事情：一个庞大可怖到宛如活物，宛如房间里的第二个人一般的问题？他甚至都不知道该如何跟自己讨论它。假如要将它付诸笔端，它将会以省略号的形式呈现，含混其词地遮蔽在一连串的点里，因为其庞大到无法认知和表达的程度： _“Will Graham感到的事情是……”_ 他只知道自己不想做这个——他想要回家，想要变得正常——虽然他 _想要_ 什么并无紧要，不过是一种绝望的形式罢了。然后威尔内在可悲的、孩子气的一部分想要宣称： _‘我受不了啦，'_ 但当然地，他别无选择，只能忍受——他从来都没有选择，将来也不会有——所以他什么也没说。

 

“而且我不会自言自语了，”威尔补充道（接着意识到这个令人钦佩的决心在某种程度上被削弱了，因为事实上，他现在就在自言自语），所以他内心翻了个白眼，继续写信。

 

 _“我得到了一个挺舒适的住处，”_ 他写道， _“价格合理，交通方便。女房东对我也不错，附近的建筑都有着极其惊人的一面，它们的风格……”_ 他再次停笔，随后把笔搁在了桌上。风格怎样？他实在不是很了解太多描绘美丽事物的词语。

 

                                          *****

 

Hannibal Lecter博士（目前在哈莱街*经营一间高档诊所；原籍不明；六英尺一英寸高；深色头发，深色眼睛）也在阅读着同一种报纸，他了解到最近在白教堂发生的暴行，脸部因为厌恶而偶尔抽搐几下。诚然，他的反感之情较之99%的报纸读者大相径庭，但对他来说，这种情绪同样合理。事实上它甚至要更高一筹，因为这种情绪来自于真正的洞察和完善的智慧，而不是盲目愚昧的义愤。像这类的屠杀对他来说几乎是一种无法忍受的丑陋行为：残忍野蛮，愚蠢至极且毫无意义。更糟糕的是——粗俗。毫不优雅。毫无审美。汉尼拔挑剔地抖了一下，为这令人沮丧的兽行和 大众的粗鄙小小地叹了一口气。即使在伦敦这样大概具有世界性且发达的城市里，人们只要往窗外看一眼，就会看到他们像农场的野兽一样彼此拥挤挣扎。噢对了，说到这个……

 

*哈莱街：Harley Street，伦敦名医街，https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harley_Street

 

“先生，”书房外传来一道声音，“很抱歉打扰您，但Froideveaux先生到了。”

 

“他来得颇早，”汉尼拔回以平静的声调，丝毫没有显露出内心因被打扰而产生的恼火情绪。事实上Froideveaux先生免不了要早点来，因为他的神经质外加过度忧虑（乏味）。尽管不可否认他有过更糟的病人（并不是说他给他们治疗过很长时间……这么说吧），如果总 _迟到_ 那就更讨厌了，所以他打算容忍早到。

 

“我应带他去诊察室吗？”

 

“那就再好不过了。”汉尼拔说道。他看了看手表，意识到自己恰好还有12分钟的空余时间，于是选择认真阅读第二份报纸。Will Graham督察的长相很迷人；尤其是他如此年轻即担上了大任。要么是他有某些乐于助人的亲戚以他的名义买来了这种影响力，不然Graham督察就是个可怕得完美的 _天才_ 了。三思之后，他几乎可以认定是后者了。Will Graham看起来既神经质又不安，与那种昂首阔步、趾高气扬的样子相去甚远，不像是能在观众面前展示自己享有特权的暴发户。 恰恰相反，他不肯看向镜头，反而钻研着地面。那么，不喜欢眼神接触了。有人会认为他并不是很想待在那儿。但他还是这么做了。真是有趣。

 

汉尼拔不像威尔，他 _不_ 卷起衬衫袖子来，也不松开领带或把鞋子扔到对面去。他有自己的放松方式，那就是将他的长腿伸展在他面前，这种方式比他平常的习惯更加冷漠和随意，随后手指堆成塔状支撑着下巴，若有所思地盯着前方。从美国远道而来……这样珍稀的植物怎会被移植到远离故土的地方来呢？而且还根植于这种贫瘠得无可争辩且毫无希望的地方？随后他花了些时间，靠着把Will Graham督察看成一棵真实的植物，外加思考他是什么种类来自娱自乐，一开始他的思绪在 _茅蒿菜科_ 里打转——食肉植物，流着蜜糖，设下诱惑性的陷阱，吸引受害者进来——但最终因为这个类比过于粗俗而将之否决。太过于……直接了；倒不如说更适合汉尼拔自己（得意一笑）。然后呢，玫瑰？ _蔷薇科_ 。美丽而脆弱，但弱处带着刺，会划破、撕裂那些不小心的人——任何一个低估了它们残暴潜力的人。他曾遇到这么一个病人，对方在一丛玫瑰中得到了一个刺得很深的伤口：已经生了坏疽，接着是败血症，这人先是没了肢体，随后还丢了命。很不寻常的一个病例。汉尼拔稍稍眯起眼睛，又研究起了报纸上那张照片来。

 

虽然他通常不会有那么多奇思妙想，但Will Graham那张悲哀又可怜的年轻脸蛋上蕴含的某些东西，无可否认地引起了他的注意。准确来说不是怜悯（怜悯别人是很麻烦的）更像是……什么？着迷？ _吸引？_ 不，不是那样；不完全是。也许好奇才是较为准确的。他又读了一遍附带的文字，熟练地扫过夸张的叙述，从中摘取他已经从照片中印证的事实。年轻。缺乏自信——然而，略带挑衅而稍稍抬起的下巴和皱起的精致眉毛，让他有了一种不可否认的沉着镇静。他仍然知道该如何控制自己。但究竟是什么原因，让这样一个意想不到的标本（ _蔷薇科_ ）陷入到这种残酷无情的职业中呢。这种职业的吸引力在哪里？因为答案肯定是有的。诚然，这不过是对着一张粗糙的黑白照片所得出的猜想；但Hannibal Lecter总是格外擅长看到别人看不到的东西；一些别人根本不会想到别提去找寻的东西。因此他看到了Will Graham，他感到好奇。

 

窗户底下传来了报童悲伤的叫嚷声：“ _东区恐怖事件！都来看看吧！白教堂可怕的凶杀案！_ ”又发生了另一桩血案吗？多数人这时候会来到窗前，但汉尼拔不属于多数人的范畴，所以他待着不动，坐在椅上，沉思般地注视着街景。夜幕降临，浓厚而凝结的阴影覆盖一切，渗进雾中。街灯中的油已经点着；要天黑了。

 

 _“全城戒备！”_ 报童喊道。 _“都来看看吧！罪大恶极的谋杀犯仍逍遥法外！”_

 

12分钟到了，汉尼拔站起身，整顿了一下外套，让自己最后再看了一眼那张照片。这么一张悲伤的小脸蛋。他没有想太多，指尖短暂地碰了碰那张脸（天真的大眼睛，精致的轮廓），后者正从报纸内往外看呢。稍后，他会扪心自问是什么使得他做出了这样的行为，但却说不出一句完整答案来。

 

“保存斗志吧，Graham督察，”他朝照片说道，“恐怕你要用上它们了。”

 

                                                           *****

 

明天Will Graham和Hannibal Lecter将会初次相见，他们各自的世界将发生倾斜。Jack Crawford将见到Will Graham，而Will Graham也将见到Jack Crawford，从而发现，1888年秋季的伦敦，存在着远远糟于一间看不到风景也不能养狗的房间的东西。Charlotte和Emma将会与命運相逢（如果对于两个世人不屑一顾的赤贫的站街妇女来说，“命運”这个字眼不会太过于庄重肃穆的话）而Freddy Lounds和他的记者同行们会在写出更多的报刊文章，在毫不知觉的情况下，创造出此后数十年里的评论家所称的“连环杀手”这个概念的第一个现代原型。公众，与此同时，将会购买这些报刊、阅读这些文章，然后义愤填膺，但只是因为这是愤怒演变成彻底的恐惧前的最后几天。而后大雾将会再次降下——三十年来最糟的大雾，人们过后会这样说——阴影将会淤塞街道，险恶的存在将会从中匍匐爬出。这些现在还没有发生；但会发生的。棋子已经在棋盘上就位——正是 _如此_ ——而现在游戏正式开始。

 


	2. 第二章

Jack Crawford盯着威尔，而威尔也顺着对方的目光盯了回去，同时冒险地假装出一副礼节性表达兴趣的样子来隐藏自己实质上在发呆的事实。他觉得背后的旅行钟响得非常大声，每个 _嘀嗒，嘀嗒_ 的节拍都夸张地越来越响。这钟很明显出毛病了……很可能没过多久就会彻底坏掉（ _不错_ ，威尔想道； _祝成功，你这个烦人的操蛋玩意_ ）。随后他试图压抑住自己打呵欠，但总的来说不算太成功，他只好用食指推推眼镜试着掩饰过去。天哪，这也太无聊了。Crawford怎么不说话？威尔觉得这是在摆架子，也许完全是在恐吓他 _——后生小子，给我注意了现在，你可能认为你是来挽救什么局面的，但以防万一我们得搞清楚在这儿谁才是真正的话事人——_ 真希望他可以跟这位老大哥说明白不要浪费彼此的时间，各自相安无事即可。毕竟，在这之前还有一大堆真正可怕的人试图把他吓住呢，而且他们（大部分）都失败了。

 

“所以，”Jack Crawford清清嗓子，明显觉得这尴尬的沉默已经持续得足够长。威尔期待地挑挑眉。“你来了。”

 

这是个显而易见无需回应的事实，于是威尔礼貌性地笑笑，目光投向Crawford脑袋后的一面墙，一边暗暗想着如果苏格兰场的人观察力的敏锐程度都这样的话 ，那他们需要像他一样的外人来帮助也不足为奇了。办公室不通风所以有点闷，没有窗钩的窗子阻挡了空气的流通，他想要把外套脱了，顺便松一下领子，但又担心这副样子对于初次见面来说太过随意，甚至显得粗鲁；特别是Crawford还似乎特别看重繁文缛节。威尔轻微地叹了一口气，桌下的手指紧紧揪在了一起。

 

“路上还好吗？”

 

“还好。过大西洋非常快；只要六天。”他短暂地考虑了一下，要不要花心思重现他给父亲写信的时候表现出来的那种精心栽培出的热情（现代工程的奇迹！）最终决定——不了，绝对不用。

 

“然后在利物浦坐火车来吧我猜？”

 

威尔眨了眨眼。显而易见好吧；不然他还有什么法子过来？ _是这样的先生，我坐上旅行箱然后一指南方就到了。_ “没错，”他严肃地回答道。至少就这一段旅途而言他不用再挖空心思赋诗赞美现代工程学的奇迹了；那列火车一点也不舒服，太让人难受了，他几乎在整段旅途都饱受晕车煎熬。

 

“安顿下来了？”

 

“是的，谢谢关心。” _不。_ 这里并不期待或者需要一个诚实的回答。说真的，这整段僵硬的对话简直荒谬至极。威尔十分清楚，他的出现，只不过是精心设计的等价交换而已。他本人是在一团怀疑和反感的阴云之下被放逐的，而Purnell警监收到了来自伦敦的总警司的一个请求——据说是一个老校友，尽管很难想象到Purnell这种悲惨的老混蛋居然也会有不论年龄或出处的朋友—— 他试图隐藏这一点，好用一个让巴尔的摩警方面子上好看（或者至少没那么难看）一点的法子摆脱掉威尔。实际上他们不想再把注意力投放在威尔所做的事情上来了；所有的那些……事情。而苏格兰场，反过来，因未能对白教堂的凶手采取什么实质性的措施，招致了相当程度的谴责，因此一位美国专家的出现相当于抛给媒体的一块便利的骨头。 _我是块骨头，_ 威尔阴郁地想道。 _一块真正意义上的骨头。_ 他叹了一口气，越过他的眼镜瞥了Jack一眼。

 

“你比我想象中还年轻，”后者说着，语气几近指责，好像威尔的年轻是威尔故意安排来给他不痛快一样。

 

“对啊，”威尔说道，因为——谁在乎？

 

“孩子气。”

 

“我猜大概是这样吧。”莊嚴的鬍子明显再次失效——完全不惊讶呢。威尔再次暗自叹气，随后意识到他开始心不在焉地用左手抚摸着自己的胡子，好像它是只生病的宠物一样。

 

“你猜！你是说你不知道吗？”

 

“这……”噢，去他的吧。他伸手拿了桌上的报纸，抖了抖报纸举起印着醒目的大字标题的那张，那是对最近一次谋杀案的可怕描述。“那么，”他说道，“为什么他叫做 _Jack_ ？”

 

Crawford抬眼一瞥，目光锐利，好像在怀疑对方跟他作对一样，但威尔的大眼睛和娃娃脸上场了，发挥着它们的优势，结果无辜的凝视成功转移了Crawford的疑心。Crawford尴尬地在座位上动了动；威尔在心里飘飘然地自己跟自己胜利地握着手。

 

“这个嘛，名字中‘开膛手’这部分很明显。”

 

 _当然——没错，_ 威尔烦躁地想道， _所以我才没问这部分。_

 

“关于‘Jack’这回事——他是自己想出来的，”Crawford严厉地说道，威尔挑了挑眉，试图表现出镇定和礼节性的感兴趣，尽管他脖子根处的每一根毛发都炸了起来。

 

“9月27号，中央新闻社收到了署名为开膛手杰克的信。这儿。”Crawford朝他推推桌上的一张印着字的纸。“原稿当然是手写的——居然用了红墨水——但是抄本内容是没错的，包括标点符号和错误拼写。这不是第一封声称来自他的信了，但这份不一样。我们觉得这封是真的。”

 

“为什么？”

 

严峻地停顿了一下。“因为信里写了些只有凶手才会知道的东西。”

 

纸张现在完全摆在威尔面前，只是躺在那儿，看着人畜无害——撇去这样一个事实：就它所预示的所有那些恐怖和痛苦而言，它跟一管炸药或者一个印着骷髅头和交叉腿骨的瓶子没什么两样。 _一旦我把这信拿了起来，_ 威尔想道，有些狂乱地， _一旦我看了这信，可就没有回头路了。_ Crawford清清嗓子，明显有些不耐烦；威尔伸出手，尽可能放慢速度，试图延迟让梦魇正式开始卷入自己生活的时间。他意识到现在他更注意自己的手而非对面的Crawford或甚至是信件本身。这种感觉很奇怪：盯着目标伸出了手，手指弯曲颤动的样子……像是一件不属于他的异物，叛逆地开始了游戏。微微瑟缩了一下，他深呼吸着，开始读信。

 

 

 

_1888.9.25_

 

_亲爱的老板，_

 

_我不断听到警察已将我逮捕的消息，但可惜他们并没有抓住我。当听到他们自作聪明地说着什么案件调查步入正轨的事儿时，我都忍不住笑了。那个皮围裙笑话真心逗笑我了。我痛恨妓女，我不会停止给她们开膛破肚的，除非你们能抓到我。上次我干得不错吧。我压根没给那女人叫喊的机会。他们抓不到我。我爱这份工作，我还会干下去的。你很快就能听到我干的那些有趣的小把戏。我上回留了一姜汁啤酒瓶的红 “颜料”用来写东西，但它很快就粘得跟胶水一样没法用了。红墨水也挺适合的了哈哈。下回我会剪下某个女人的耳朵，然后送到警察局来，好玩吧。留着这封信，等我干完一点活儿再亮出来。我的刀实在太好、太锋利了，我一有机会就会立刻工作起来的。祝好运。_

 

_你忠实的_

 

_开膛手杰克_

 

_不要介意我报上了我的名号_

 

_PS 真不走运，手上的红墨水还没干所以没法寄信。他们现在又说我是个医生了。哈哈。_

看完这封信，威尔皱起眉头，视线投到半空中一会，又转移回信件中去了。这副洋洋得意外加嘲弄的口吻，这种用辞：这一通对恐怖的轻描淡写，近乎无忧无虑了。不，整件事都……不对劲。“我觉得这是假的。”他最后说道。

这回轮到Crawford挑起了眉毛。“噢？你觉得这是个恶作剧，为什么？”

“原因说来话长。根据我得到的现场描述，那样作案的凶手不可能写下这样的一封信。太过于有条理，太过于理性——太过于清晰连贯。这封信只是在装腔作势。这是个受过教育的人对一个疯掉的凶手应该表现出的样子的清晰表演。”他回想了一下，补充道：“这显得太不自然了。这种类型的杀手不会把那些谋杀看做‘有趣的小把戏’。也不会把接着杀人的方式写下来——再强调一次，这样做太过于有条理。他应该混乱而鲁莽；他只知道当下在做什么而已。”

Jack Crawford眯眯眼睛。“为什么你不觉得他做事会有条理性，他本人也很理性？他显现出了这两种足够的能力来完全躲避追捕。”

“不，”威尔打断道，“他只是 _走运_ 而已。他非常暴力，非常危险，但同样不稳定，鲁莽粗心，行为不成熟。他甚至还没老练到试着把尸体藏起来。”

Crawford脸上一片怀疑。“我们觉得他把尸体公之于众是想嘲讽警方。所以这封信的嘲弄语气也是如此。”

威尔摇摇头，不耐烦地皱了皱眉，在他的座位上往前倾斜着身子。“Crawford先生，我从医学报告中获悉，其中一名受害者的头部曾被试图移走了吧？好好想一想。这是个想要 _当街_ 给尸体斩首的凶手。这说明，他遇上了什么干扰，阻止了他的事；这也肯定不是那种能事后坐下来写一封信的干扰。”

“没错，但这里头提到切了她耳朵的事儿……”

“然而她的耳朵并没有被切掉对吧？”威尔说道，“我看过尸检说明了。耳朵只是有损伤，没错，但并没有 _缺失_ 。写信的人只是做出了一个猜测——考虑到尸体损毁的程度，他差不多能随便说出任何一种伤痕，而总有跟尸体对得上的。而且警察局也没 _收到_ 任何东西；这个恐吓行为可没有坚持到底。”

 

“好吧，没错，但是……”

“所以他为什么没有说到做到？我得知所有的肢解都是在那些女人死了之后再进行的，所以又不是说有什么能阻止他。但他的确被阻止了，对吧？我说他被阻止，那是因为，这封信根本不是他写的。” Crawford靠回了椅子上，沉思着凝视威尔。“Crawford先生，我是说真的。不要让这封信过度影响了调查；不应在笔迹样本中排除任何的嫌疑人。如果可以的话，压下去，别让媒体炒热这事。”

 

“为什么？”

“因为，”威尔冷酷地说道，“我们并不知道这种歪曲的东西会给 _真正的_ 凶手造成什么影响。”

Crawford在椅子上又不舒服地扭了扭身躯，威尔扬了扬手中的抄本。“你说这个送到了中央新闻社？”

 

“没错。”

“好吧。如果这不是出自一个野心勃勃的记者之手，我会感到极其惊讶的。”

 

“有趣，”Crawford说道，威尔立刻认出了那股子十分谨慎地不予置评的语气。这代表如果他说中了，Crawford可以说自己一路来都是支持着他的观点的；如果他错了，那这句‘我当然从来没支持过这种蠢到家的推测’就会同样出现在他面前。

威尔暗自叹气。“‘皮围裙’是怎么回事？”他只问出了这个问题。

“当地的妓女提出来的一个名字，”Crawford回答道，“一个叫John Pizer的鞋匠。他有虐待行为的历史；显然，他在搞些敲诈勒索的事：殴打女性，再向她们索要钱财，之类的。媒体抓住这个不放，所以他曾经成了头号嫌疑犯，但实际上什么也没有。他有最后一次谋杀的不在场证明，这个无法辩驳。”Crawford摇摇头，一瞬间有些不堪重负的样子，毫无疑问，他重新体验了一次，失去能结束这一切恐怖的唯一充满希望的机会的感觉。“坦白跟你说，Graham先生，没人在这事儿下能有所准备。这……”他摆了摆手，有些无助。“这事儿史无前例。而且这个消息传遍了整个世界。”

 

威尔瞥了他一眼，萌生了同情感，想象着这会是一种怎样的情形：某天早上醒来，突然发现自己正主持着一桩严峻可怖到能引起国际关注的谋杀案调查。 “也是，”他同情地说道。“我在纽约的时候也能看到报纸上全是这案子的消息。”事实上他很清楚几乎每个州的报纸上都有报道，但他小心翼翼不指出这一点。

 

“纽约！”Crawford说道。“那有什么。连墨西哥，牙买加，南美都报道了这个案子……最近连 _新西兰_ 都有了消息。”

 

威尔张嘴想说“卧槽”但是最后关头换成了“哇噢”，他低头看了看Crawford朝他推来的《The Bush Advocate》剪报，不自觉地抖了一下。大标题上用惹眼的大写字体写着倫敦兇案；暴行升級；騷動非常，而他在看清“ _据说发生在奥尔德盖特区、妇女被谋杀后肢解的事件让发生在白教堂的类似暴行相形见绌……_ 这句话之后就把剪报推开了。

“说到新闻报道，”他停顿了一下说道。“信件中提到过：‘他们现在又说我是个医生了。’我想报纸上应该也这么写过。”

“没错。”

“因为肢解？”

 

Crawford点点头。

 

“你是真的相信，或者这只是记者的猜测而已？”

 

“悬而未决吧。大家意见都不同。”

 

“你收到了我需要尸检报告的请求了吗？”

 

“收到了，我已经在安排。Jim Price医生。他是市警察的外科医生——很厉害。”

 

“很好。到时候我会亲自去见他。”

 

“没问题。”Crawford轻轻叹了一口气，坐在椅子上又移动了一下。“如果凶手保留了原有的作案模式，那争议还会少些，但是近期残害尸体的方式又让人怀疑起了第一件案子的性质。”

 

“第一件？”威尔猛地打断道，“什么意思？”

 

“噢，你是说你不知道吗？”Crawford回答道。“这些新谋杀案可不算新鲜事了——今年早些时候就有过一系列的谋杀案。尽管媒体没有大肆报道。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“大部分原因是，案子发生得都挺分散的。它们没有明显的联系，串不起来，所以引起的恐慌没这么大。” 他转过身去，在身后的文件柜里翻找着，吃力地咕哝着，他把一捆尸检照片拿了出来，递给了威尔。“我知道，”看到威尔开始皱眉，Jack同情地说道，“但恐怕你要开始学着大老粗一点才行。”

 

威尔摇摇头。“不——我没这个意思。是照片的原因。这些 _不一样_ 。都是另一个凶手做的。”

 

“在这两种情况下，器官都被移走了。”

 

“所以？”

 

“所以你认为，在同一时间至少有两个人四处作案，取走人们的器官？”Jack Crawford靠回椅子上，带着优越感看了威尔一眼。“Graham先生，我不知道你在美国是不是也遇上了这一套，但这是在伦敦，不是中世纪欧洲。天哪老兄，这可是文明世界的中心！”

 

威尔用同样的眼神瞪了回去，确切地表明了自己他妈的有多不在乎文明这玩意。“Crawford先生，你对人性的信仰固然值得称道，但恐怕你放错地方了。诚然，这样的案子并不寻常，但不止一个凶手同时犯罪是完全有道理的。这儿的案子显而易见也是如此。”他反驳道。

 

Jack在桌上敲敲手指，威尔跟他对视，不肯第一个移开视线。

 

“这些照片里头都是男性受害者。有没有针对妓女的袭击？”

 

“没有，但是……”

 

“在东区呢？”

 

“也没有，但是……”

 

“所以受害者的类型完全不同。一个是伦敦交响乐团成员，一个是大英博物馆的董事……”威尔顿住，不相信地盯着资料，“……雅宝酒店的 _领班_ ？我是说——真的。根据这些照片来看，关键性的袭击方法不尽相同。 _这些，_ ”他再次扬了扬手中的照片，“这些案子是由一个知道自己在干什么的人干的。这人没有丧失理智；看看这些切口的样子。他在作案的时候从容不迫，带着一定的谨慎和克制，而这些特质在最近的案子中完全没有出现。”

 

“你很自信嘛，是不是？”Jack坏脾气地说道。

 

“没有，我只是对证据很有把握而已。”

 

“但是证据还不全。不管怎样，你也不是个医生，对吧？”

 

这下轮到威尔恼火了。“不是。”

 

“完全没有经过医疗培训？”

 

“ _没有。_ ”

 

“就是说嘛。”Jack靠回椅背，洋洋得意地抱臂，双手靠在马甲前，明显觉得他让威尔有了些许自知之明。

 

“你问我的看法；而我只是有一说一。”

 

“没错——我希望你在酝酿看法的时候能够更谨慎一点。这就是……我想说的了。这种案子 _史无前例_ 。在这之前我们谁也没见过这种事。”

 

“我见过。”威尔阴郁地说道。

 

“好吧，尽管是这样，我们还是不能仅仅根据一些照片就得出结论，对吧？”威尔磨着牙，发现这句“我们”极其高人一等；或者也许Crawford只是在用“朕”作为标准在说话而已，就像女王一样？“这类领域还是需要咨询专家的。”Crawford补充道，而这让威尔花上巨大的自控力来阻止自己怒声大喝： _那不就是我该干的事儿吗？_

 

但与此相反，他扬起嘴角笑笑。“ _大人。_ 您说了算。”

 

Jack又抬头看他，但这回威尔懒得费心去用大眼睛和娃娃脸装出一副天真的样子了。“说到 _这个_ ，”Jack暴躁地说道，“我希望你能按照这张名单开始干活。这些受人尊敬的医师，都是由总警司亲自挑选的。我们想要得到关于这些肢解行为性质的专业知识和行业权威。” 这听起来很像新闻稿，威尔差点当着Crawford的面笑了出来——如果不是意识到他被委托了这个跑腿的活，是作为他刚刚说的那句明显叛逆的“大人”的惩罚的话。狡猾的老混蛋。他不耐烦地拿起名单，目光投向第一个名字。

 

“Hannibal Lecter?”他说道，“这名字真是少见。”

 

“他是 _外国人_ 。”Jack答道，声音带着几分毫无必要的挑剔讲究。

 

 _他是外国人_ ，威尔在心里蓄意模仿着Crawford的口音（虽然这样做确实很幼稚但是非常好玩；所以他又模仿了一遍）。“噢好的，我知道了，”他大声说道，“不列顛萬歲。”就在Jack批评他不够卑躬屈膝之前，他问道：“我怎样才能到哈莱街？”

 

“如果你走得快，大概半小时就能到。”Jack急躁地说道。“路很简单。到了皮卡迪里广场，沿着摄政街走就行。”

 

“如果他恰好出诊去了，那可就要花上大半天时间了……先生。我想我可以叫辆出租车？”

 

“哈莱街是医生的地盘；到时候见不到这个，那就见见其他几个医生嘛。你一定要走路去。好好感受一下这个城市。”

 

“好主意。”威尔说道；随后他离开这栋建筑，迅速拦了一辆出租马车，不是因为他特别想坐车去，而是因为他无法压抑住内心想要给那个爱发号施令的Jack Crawford混球一句“滚蛋”的冲动。

 

“美国人？”听到威尔问搭车要不要钱，司机问了一句。他的发音是“麦国人。”

 

“不是。”威尔说道，只是为了好玩。

 

“不是？不是麦国人？那你是哪里人？”

 

威尔试图想起女王住哪里。“温莎。”他机智地回答道。

 

“温莎！不，你在逗我呢老表！你逗我玩呢！”

 

老表？“听着，把我送到那儿去就行了，拜托，”威尔递给他一张写着地址的纸条。

 

“哈莱街；先生你是要去看医生？你病了还是怎么的？你看上去不像生病的样子。”

 

我知道，在表面上是永远看不出我是有病的，威尔自暴自弃地想道。

 

他缩到昏暗且烟味萦绕的车厢深处，额头抵上冰冷的玻璃窗。 _问题一直出在这里。_

_*****_

 

弗利特街*的一间肮脏的办公室内，Freddy Lounds正懒洋洋地靠在他的座椅上，无所事事地听着他的编辑咆哮着最近一期销售数据不太好的事。这里是《犯罪揭秘》的总部，事实上其他主要的期刊和报纸的总部也在这边；弗利特街是这个国家的新闻中心，下个世纪也还是注定要这样。在一些不太体面的公共剧院里，人们偶尔会因为这里是 _Sweeney Todd_ *的家而纪念它： _弗利特街的恶魔理发师_ ——尽管他是虚构的人物，但去年作为主角出现在了一系列文章中（由Freddy所写），文章强烈暗示他不仅仅是真实存在的，而且目前与他那食人肉的共犯罗维特太太合作，在首都开了一些饱受欢迎的馅饼店。这事还在一些轻信的读者中引起一阵短暂的恐慌；Freddy在回忆中满怀深情地笑着。

 

*弗利特街，英国几家报馆的总办事处均设于此

* Sweeney Todd，理发师陶德，https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sweeney_Todd

 

“我并没有注意到我说了什么 _好笑_ 的事。”编辑厉声说道。

 

“您没有。”

 

“所以，这是怎么回事，”编辑咆哮道，“《泰晤士报》有了他的照片，但咱们《犯罪揭秘》没有？倒是给我解释一下，Lounds先生。用你的机智让我大吃一惊啊。”

 

Freddy只是耸耸肩；如果是一个年轻的记者，刻意做出一副傲慢姿态会受到处分，或者甚至还会被解雇。但Freddy是个老手了，并且对此寡廉鲜耻（在这个以哗众取宠为业的世界中正好可畅行无阻，而手段下作则是一种备受追捧的特质），所以管理层一般倾向于容忍他的过度行为，实际上别人是不能像他这么做的。

 

编辑顿住，花时间更仔细地检查着照片。“他还挺上镜的对吧？”

 

Freddy又耸了耸肩。他本人从来没拥有过漂亮的容貌，所以他倾向于轻视别人的美貌。“ _大概_ 是这样吧。”他终于说道。

 

“这倒让他更有热点可以炒了。”编辑补充道，声音中带着警告。

 

“好的先生，”Freddy懒洋洋地说着。他轻蔑地瞥了一眼照片，好像青春，才华和美貌非常可鄙一样——他感到自豪而宽慰，因为他的狡猾和机智使他躲避了这种负担。

 

“很遗憾这个疯子只针对女性，”编辑沉思着说道，实实在在感到有些惋惜。“如果不是这样，也许还能取一个好角度来报道呢。”他眯起眼睛，像是在欣赏着想象中的头条。

 

“对啊，所以我们没办法。”Freddy无礼地说道。

 

“那就找点别的，”编辑回怼道。“这张脸能给我们带来收益，所以我要你再想些点子。说警察无能的那条路子目前走的挺好，但是公众总会有觉得无聊的那一天。他们 _已经_ 感到无聊了。我们需要点新鲜事。”他举起照片在Freddy面前挥舞着，确保他知道什么叫新鲜事。“美国元素自然带着一点刺激的魅力，所以能怎么多提起他就怎么提。”

 

“我已经在做这事儿了老大。信已经寄往巴尔的摩——我们说话这会儿，信已经在半路上了。预计在两周内能收到回信。如果他们用跨大西洋电报还能快得多。”

 

编辑点点头，终于心满意足，随后评价道：“Fred你可真是个好人。”当然Freddy跟“好”一点也沾不上边（至少跟在大众认知里的“好”沾不上），这句话被说出来后，两人相视一笑，就像别人共享私人笑话一样。

 

“当然也许是谣言被夸大了，”Freddy狡猾地补充道。他透过暗淡的眼睫毛瞥了一眼编辑，似乎是想让编辑反驳他一样。“ _也许_ Graham督察是个正直的好公民，没有做任何英国公众有权知道的事情。”

 

“我们报道什么，英国公众就会知道什么，”编辑坚定地说道，“如果谣言证实的确夸大了，那不管怎也没有法子阻止我们对吧？那是Graham督察的问题，可不是我们的。写个‘据说’下去，我们就不会被告。他动不了我们。”

 

“对，”Freddy应和道，“但我们可以动他。”好像为了证明这一点一样，他伸出手指戳到了照片中威尔的脸上，跟不到24小时之前汉尼拔做过的相同动作形成一种毫不知情的嘲弄式对比。他的手指被报纸墨水沾湿，他抬起手时，照片上威尔的脸已经被黑色的污点覆盖住了。

 

“不管夸不夸大——我们照样要出版，”编辑肯定道。他再次点点头，拍了拍Freddy的肩膀，准备去他自己的办公室，临时绕了路去看看有没有员工能让他恐吓一下。Freddy看着他离开，薄唇扬起一个嘲讽的笑容，将目光投回编辑留在桌上的《泰晤士报》副本。被《犯罪揭秘》的墨水弄脏后，Graham督察看起来远远没那么聪明，非凡或者漂亮了。很有趣……这些谣言像烟雾一样围绕着他，不论夸张与否，都似乎注定会上头条。弗瑞迪再次微笑起来。这才是最妙之处。

 

“但我怀疑它们还 _不够_ 夸张，”他轻声朝着照片说话，“对吧，威尔？”

 

                                                                                                                                                                *****

 

去往哈利街的途中，上述话题的主角正靠在油腻腻的皮革座位上，漫不经心地望着窗外，马车碾在鹅卵石上，咯吱作响地驶向他的目的地。天知道他到时候还能怎么回家；无疑这是Jack Crawford的报复计划。其中一个窗玻璃坏掉了，威尔知道这触犯了公共卫生法（或者其他的什么法），理应上报；但出于一种无由的叛逆精神的展示，他选择与那些不法之徒团结一致，拒绝提及此事。

 

尽管他怀疑自己可能是过于怨愤，甚至可能有点小肚鸡肠了，但他还是忍不住为克劳福德拒绝认真对待他的两个凶手的理论而感到刺痛不已。如果他对此没有完全肯定，也许还不会那么伤人，但威尔 _知道_ 他是对的——认为同一个人犯了这两种类型的罪简直荒谬无比。第二种类型针对可怜而又绝望的女人；而第一种类型瞄准的是有权有势的男人。第二种是一团不断升级的绝望的混乱。第一种，游刃有余、井井有条，并且延续了一段时间，这是Crawford本人也同意的。第二种案子的凶手，疯狂且毫无节制；而第一种案子的凶手展现出了一定程度的细致和从容。一种特定的…… _天赋_ 。威尔轻轻畏缩了一下，不舒服地意识到自己选了个不当的形容词。这自然不是一个他能跟Jack Crawford分享的观点，即便——从一种纯粹实际的意义上看——它是确真无疑的。威尔不高兴地叹了一口气，被迫去考虑人类的恐惧，他再次被这种压倒性的不公正感打击到了这是他如此强烈反对那些奉承讨好的报纸报道的众多原因之一：如此精通他做的事，与其说是他的优点，感觉更像是他的命运。而这种反思，反过来，又导向了一个更糟糕的认知，那就是他实际上将 _必须_ 要拥有的——黑暗的迷宫；精神错乱的脱轨；扭曲而蜿蜒；别人脑中反响着的那些令人作呕、发臭的疯狂，噢 _天哪_ ——他双手捂着脑袋，拼命忍耐着让自己不往那块碎玻璃上撞。 _还不是时候，_ 威尔想道，绝望地试图控制自己的情绪，让自己冷静下来。 _还不是，还不是时候。_ 今天他不需要干别的，就只是要去跟一连串自大的医师谈话，他们也毫无疑问地不会有什么深刻的见解，但反过来还要求大量的时间和尊重。不过这也许会不太好，却不至于会很 _惨不忍睹。_

 

不是真感兴趣，更多的只是为了分散注意力，他又看了一眼名单。 _汉尼拔。_ 他隐约记起在历史课上听到过的名字，皱着眉头试图回忆起细节来。跟阿尔卑斯山和大象有关。尽管那看起来似乎不是很像一个组合……也许他把这误记成别的东西了。不过这名字还挺奇怪的；很有特色。容易记住。事实上这让威尔对自己名字的平淡无奇感激不已。他有足够多令人不适的特质了——可以说是 _绰绰有余_ 了——不需要在介绍的第一秒钟就被贴上标签。这儿有一堆的威尔，威廉，比尔和比利，全都彼此结合、彼此推挤争夺着当上全世界最普通最平凡的人。而正相反，一个人需要拥有极高水平的风度和品格，才能抵得住像汉尼拔这样的名字。一个胆小、平凡的人最终会被这名字的重量压垮。他短暂地好奇Dr.Lecter是否有能力负担得起他的教名，接着鉴于他其实并不在乎，便将这段思绪弃之不理。

 

他们终于到达目的地，面前的房子比威尔想象中的要高雅得多。事实上，如此完美的砖墙和优雅的乔治时期风格的对称，不太像是会藏着诊所这般平淡无奇的存在的样子。他用力敲了敲门，一个女仆（至少他觉得她是女仆——对英国家仆那些没完没了的称呼相当令人困惑）就迅速地打开了门，中年的女仆看上去一本正经，一头有光泽的棕发依偎在齐整的帽子下——她的出现让威尔不知怎的吓了一跳，因为考虑到这幢房子的庄严，他甚至还期待着某些类似穿着制服的侍从之类的人出现。他露出一个他希望还算冷静又干练的笑容，说明了身份，这时女仆（或者管家，或者……其他的什么）抓住了她的围裙，用悲惨的语调说道：“警察？噢 _先生。_ ”

 

威尔已经很习惯这种烦人的反应了，所以开始说起了他的标准用语（仍旧冷静外加干练；至少他是这么计划的），解释着说不必担心，他只是想要跟户主说话而已。但是这儿又出现了第二个问题，因为这个女人明显听不懂他的口音，在各种误解的情况下不断重复他说的话（“你是说你已经跟Dr.Lecter _预约过_ 了吗？但我不觉得他 _在等_ 你；但是 _先生_ ，他现在还在屋内……”）直到威尔感觉自己快要有些发火了。

 

“这里发生了什么事，Mary？”过道的阴影处传来一个男性的声音。

 

这个声音很低沉，元音发音带着一丝若有似无的奇妙烟腔，低沉共振着，在一群英国人中他毫无疑问带着一种很重的外国口音，尽管威尔说不出这是哪里的口音。他也看不见说话的人，因为屋内昏暗，而且Mary十分焦虑，他正要开始重申一遍那套说辞，接着决定自己实在是懒得再重复了（尤其是这声音听上去抵得上他们三个人的冷静和干练），所以他反而只是大声说出了他的名字。Mary一直在绕着他叨叨着“是警察。 _噢先生。_ ”（循环重播）威尔把手伸进口袋里，意识到这个行为看起来不太专业（所以又把手放了下来），随后他又想起来自己并不是很在乎看起来专不专业的问题（所以他又把手放了回去）；Mary开始双手绞紧她的围裙，像是要撕裂它一样。威尔感受到了某种歧视的感觉，如果她能听懂那种口音，那她为什么听不懂 _他的_ ……随后声音的主人迈步向前，从阴影处走出来，出现在门阶上，正好赶上Mary和威尔都沉默下来不说话的时候。

 

威尔抬头（他不得不抬头，因为他站在较低的人行道上，也因为说话的人个子特别高）随后他朝着面前这个打扮阔气且仪表堂堂的幻影眨了好几下眼睛：因为虽然他对自己预期中的形象没有一个清晰的概念，但毫无疑问他没料到……那种形象。随后是一阵短暂的沉默，没人走动也没人说话，让威尔觉得有些怪异，好像整条街都屏住呼吸一样。或者也许只是他自己屏住呼吸而已；在那一刻他不是非常确定。声音的主人，也就是户主，也就是Dr.Hannibal Lecter，低头回视着他，走近了一步（镇定而从容），带着一抹高深莫测的微笑，开口说道：

 

“所以——Will Graham督察。真是命运般的巧合；我都没想过这会发生。看来我们终究是注定要见面的。”

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎来到历史角——搬好板凳听课啦！
> 
>  
> 
> 文中出现了臭名昭著的“亲爱的老板”信件【https://www.casebook.org/images/dearboss1_big.jpg】的副本，就像里面提到的一样，开膛手杰克这个名号来源于此。虽然这么多年以来大家一直认为信件是真的，但现在历史学家普遍认为这是一个记者的手笔——当时苏格兰场CID的人也多少有所感觉。威尔对这封信的分析，是以John E. Douglas的分析为基础的，他是FBI犯罪侧写程序的创始人，也是Thomas Harris笔下Jack Crawford的现实原型（同时也是Bryan Fuller笔下的Will Graham形象也受此启发——脑炎也是！）在这方面，Douglas给这个凶手建立了一份心理特征描写，这也是BBC的一部有趣的纪录片中的一部分（‘开膛手杰克的秘密身份’）在这个故事中，我将提取他的见解。事实上这有点元小说的意味对不对？*脑袋爆炸*
> 
>  
> 
> 在一些历史学家看来，白教堂血案是模仿杀人案这个说法是个真实的理论（尽管这些案子也涉及了妓女，但是在本文中描述成没有相似之处）引用John Pizer，同样基于历史事实，但同样不确定的是“开膛手杰克”到底是否具备专业的解剖学知识。时光流逝，这事仍没解决，所以现在开始我要阐述我的观点了。
> 
>  
> 
> *咳*话已至此，现在大概是个“承认自己不是这个历史时期或连环杀人案的专家”的好时机。虽然我尽可能地核查事实，但总有疏忽，所以提前致歉了。
> 
>  


	3. 第三章

威尔极为恼火地发现，自己的戒心被这一颇为惊人的陈述解除了；他没有用一种冷静的沉思或轻蔑态度来回应（或甚至要求Dr.Lecter解释一下他到底在说什么，大概还会大声地添一句“以法律的名义！”……或者不这么干），他只是带着短暂的困惑沉默了下来。为了挽回面子，他试着摆出一副自己是故意保持沉默的样子，仅仅挑了挑眉，好像在说“这副故弄玄虚的做派对我可没什么用，谢谢您嘞，还是省省这一套用在别人身上吧？” ——尽管这种策略起到的作用微乎其微；因为Hannibal Lecter仍带着冷静、思量的眼神注视着威尔，威尔发现自己很难不与他对视，而Mary则盯着两人，扭头轮流看着他们（像在看网球比赛一样），直到汉尼拔终于略微收回视线——一点也没有移开彼此的眼神接触——他从容地问道：“你不想进来吗？”

 

“谢谢。”威尔回应道，为终于有人掌控局面而松了口气，即使他还在诚心希望自己才是那个首先掌握主动权的人。他踌躇着进了屋子，像盏路灯一样弯着身子以免碰到Dr.Lecter的外套（但后者如此高大且威严，以至于像是在吸收着附近可能的每一个原子的空间），但过道太过狭窄，无法安容三个人，所以他也无能为力。因此威尔的帽子掉了下来，Mary浮夸地帮他拾起，煞有其事地掸掉并不存在的尘粒，尽管玄关处干干净净、一尘不染。威尔想告诉她不用麻烦（在这一点上，他的大部分生活似乎都是由求而不得组成的）因为他讨厌那顶鬼帽子——如果可以的话他在街上就把那混蛋玩意扔掉了。并不是说在帽子中就这一顶特别令人讨厌，他只是讨厌所有的帽子而已：不戴帽子在街上闲逛，松着领子外加卷起袖子，这样感觉舒服多了。虽然他觉得这对于女性来说更加糟糕：那些个包头软帽，紧身上衣，裙撑和狭窄畸形的束身衣；束缚着，捆绑着，在某种程度上像用于折磨拷问的精密工具，以至于富人们会让女仆伺候她们穿衣，因为这个任务太复杂，没有帮助是穿不上这些衣服的……随后威尔意识到自己偏离到了一个让他漫无目的地游荡的精神轨迹中，也真不应该两眼茫然地堵在玄关中间，还一边想着束身内衣的事儿，所以他尴尬地清清嗓子，谢过Mary帮他捡帽子（尽管——去他的吧死帽子）。Dr.Lecter只是站在一旁，观察着这一切，脸上似笑非笑。

 

Mary恭敬地越过威尔关上了大门，随着低沉而响亮的砰声，门关上了；他马上不由自主地留意到，在明亮的光线和街上的熙攘繁华都被放逐在外时，房子内实在暗得可以。而且房子的窗户还很少。他觉得在白天点蜡烛会有点过分，但这昏暗是真让人难受，而那些隐约传来的焚香气味让人想起了教堂的地下室墓地。随即他为自己陷入幻想和想象力太丰富（又）自责了一下，而现实是，他正站在伦敦的一个高级区域的昏暗过道上，清洁蜡的气味让他鼻孔发痒。Dr.Lecter仍旧坦率大胆地盯着威尔；而威尔现在不打算再跟他四目相对了，反而看着Mary，尽管后者没做什么特别的事，只是站在墙边，双手交握，干净利落地放在围裙前。这副姿态整洁有序，威尔认为这大概是女仆所受到的标准教导（他已经可以想象到一个庄重的管家给女仆们指导着仪态的样子了：“ _始终保持整洁！_ ”）但不管怎样，跟Dr.Lecter相比，她仍显得有些邋遢，而前者有着大英博物馆里古希腊雕像般的身姿仪态。一阵短暂的沉默，威尔试着往前走几步，随后意识到他被两人包围，并没有移动的空间。

 

“有什么地方能让我们私下谈谈的吗？”他终于开口说话，隐约想要收回些许对当前情况的掌控权，如果不是对他自己的话。

 

“有，当然有了，”一声流畅的回答声传来。这副口音 _是_ 哪来的？“去诊疗室吧。Mary，在接下来的一个小时中，请别接待病人。”后者优雅地行了一个屈膝礼，退下了，而威尔，不太习惯这种恭敬顺从的展示，忍不住暗自嘲笑这种行为。不管怎样，他还是足够尽责地跟在了Dr.Lecter身后，不得不自我提醒自己是社会主义工党的一员（诚然这是秘密身份，但尽管如此），他看过《共产党宣言》《论人类不平等的起源与基础》（两本书正躺在他的衣箱里，他在书中划了下划线，感叹号，还在页边空白处用铅笔写了注释），所以他不会向任何人行跟屈膝礼意味相同的男式礼。对于一个高个子来说，Dr.Lecter的走姿相当优雅，但同时走得也很快，威尔加快了步伐以便保持礼貌的距离而不招致怀疑（或者，可能会更糟糕，因为他腿短才落后于对方）。因为说是“诊疗室”，他想着自己会被带到狭窄且毫无装饰的地方；但他再次惊讶于被带到了一个装饰豪华的房间，满是闪闪发亮的木制品，以及色调秾艳的宝石红、紫水晶、蓝宝石色的织物，整整一层楼的书， 仅由一把梯子通向那些书架。书籍昂贵；他所认识的人几乎都没有这么多的书，除了短暂停留在华盛顿参观国会图书馆那次，他从来没在一个地方见过这么多。他凝视着陈列的书籍，有些被吓倒了。

 

“Graham督察？”

 

威尔突然意识到自己在一个劲儿地盯着瞧，这样大概非常粗鲁，于是他尴尬地转了转身。“很抱歉，你的住宅真的非常……”脑海中出现了“宏伟”这个词，随后他迅速否决了它，因为太过虚伪，“……非常好看，我忍不住……我是说我不常来这类地方。我更有可能在……”他的声音再次逐渐减弱。老天，这太荒谬了——就连他通常也能做到比现在更沉着一些。就像他已经把他的镇定和沉着连同帽子丢在了过道上一样。

 

“你喜欢看书？”

 

“是的。”威尔的声音中不知不觉地带上了些许渴望。

 

“如果你愿意，欢迎前来借阅。这么多书，我闲暇时候也看不过来。”

 

威尔渴望地看着那些皮革制的书脊，随后又开始支支吾吾起来。“难道你不需要那些书随时放在手边吗？我是说，用于工作？”

 

“完全不用；凡是我需要的，我总是能牢记在心。我有着极为便利的惊人记忆力。除此之外，你也有理由再过来这边。”在此之前，汉尼拔本来已经背对着壁炉有几步远，但此刻他突然又走近了几步，带着一股专横的气势逼近了威尔的个人空间，就好像他对此有着不朽的进入权一般。他走路的方式很引人注目——非常快，然而非常克制和慎重——不由自主地，威尔感觉到了威胁，下意识地后退了一步。

 

静了一会儿。“你为什么觉得我想要这么做？”威尔慢慢问出声。

 

“为什么，当然是为了物归原主了；而且以便再借阅别的书籍。”（慢慢一笑）。“还能有什么别的原因呢？”

 

威尔清清嗓子。“我不想给你造成不便。”

 

“噢不要担心 _这一点_ ，”汉尼拔说道，“我不会允许你给我造成不便的。”他又给了威尔一个锐利的凝视（尽管威尔对这个更有准备，大胆地接过了这个眼神，又把它扔了回去），随后突然坐到了一张高背椅上，手指合成塔状放在面前，顺着塔顶看向威尔。

 

“请——坐下。你想来些茶点吗？”

 

“不用，谢谢你，我还好。”

 

“很好。那么，让我们步入正题。我想你是来向我咨询最近发生在白教堂的事情吧？”

 

威尔眨了好几下眼睛。“你是怎么……”

 

汉尼拔抬起手，优雅地挥了挥。“我在报纸上有注意到你。”

 

“噢没错，”威尔沮丧地说道，“报纸。”

 

“是的，确实如此。”汉尼拔向后靠着椅背，目光仍胶着在威尔的脸上，尽管表情和语调中没有透露出哪怕一丁点惊讶（并且——说实话——无比满意），对于昨夜思绪的中心人物径直出现在他的家中，仿佛是被环宇专送递送来一般这件事。就像照片承诺的那样容易受惊但充满朝气。当然除此之外，如果一个人的观点意见能得到恰如其分的证实，那应当是十分令人满意的。特别是当这些观点都是从如此粗糙的原材料中猜测得来的；但汉尼拔太过于习惯被证明是正确的了，以至于这给他带来的只有转瞬即逝的满足感。

 

“我并不想让他们发表这些东西。” 威尔用一种可爱的悲哀语气补充道。

 

“不尽然，它把你描述得很贴切。”非常贴切；汉尼拔的笑容轻微地扩大了一下。“如此远道而来？”

 

“是的，我……”威尔犹豫道，“我……今年早些时候不太舒服。” _慎重一点_ ，他这么想着。 “我患了脑炎；很糟糕。非常糟糕。根据医嘱，康复期间可以试试生活在完全不同的气候下。”甚至在他说这话的时候，他都注意到这听上去有多难以置信，他目前的活动几乎无助于任何形式的康复（同样还有这样一个事实，那就是英国气候根本像 _狗屎_ 一样，阴冷荒芜而不宜居住，足以终结任何一个有自尊的病号）。但考虑到话题的严峻性，声称自己的声誉如此之高，以致被派来无事生非，不知为何感觉会更糟，即使这有部分是实话。

 

“这样，”这是唯一的回应。随后高深莫测的笑容短暂地出现了一下，威尔不由自主地看出来汉尼拔并没有真的轻易相信他——一刻也没有。“所以你目前是在Jack Crawford手下吗？”

 

“没错。你认识他？”

 

“我认识大部分人。”这个回答随意而轻快。 _不你才不认识_ ，威尔想道， _没人能认识大部分人。_ 他讨厌这种傲慢自大的陈述。同样也毫无意义：要怎么划定界限？整个伦敦？整个英格兰？ _整个世界_ ？那些没出生和还活着的也包括在内吗？自以为是的老混蛋。

 

“ _我_ 倒不认识，”威尔挑衅道。“我几乎谁也不认识。我想我是没那么重要吧——尽管一般来说我的原则是尽量少认识人。”但在这个明显的呛声之下，汉尼拔没有辩护，也没有恼羞成怒；只是继续带着高深莫测的表情看着威尔，结果最后发展为威尔感到了尴尬和挫败，像个被允许跟大人一起坐在会客厅，然而举止不够得体的小孩一样。出于一些疯狂的原因，他的脑海中极其不幸地出现了圣经中的“to know/行房” ， _And Adam knew his wife Eve/亚当与他的妻子夏娃同房（亚当认识了他的妻子夏娃）_ 。噢天哪。他希望自己没有脸红。至少他的胡子也许能在最坏的情况下掩饰一二。

 

“我招待过他多次了，”微妙地停顿了一下，汉尼拔补充道。“偶尔邀请朋友参加晚宴是我的一个嗜好。” 蒙娜丽莎式的微笑微小地扩大了一下，威尔又眨了好几下眼。“所以。一个巨大的威胁逍遥法外；Crawford先生仍在穷追不舍；而你，如此敏锐犀利，被求着从美国远道而来，领导进攻。”

 

威尔再次清清嗓子，随后带着“好吧……如果你 _坚持_ 这么想的话”的姿态挑了挑眉。

 

“然而 _召唤了_ 你——我必须承认，他给我的印象并不是那种会轻易承认需要外援的人。”

 

“没错，”威尔同意道，“他的确没有。”这话实际上有些婉转了；Crawford显然对他的出现感到不满。

 

“尽管如此，你还是来了。所以告诉我，Graham督察；你到底是来做什么的？”

 

威尔吃惊地发现，汉尼拔如此熟练巧妙地控制了他们这场谈话的方向，使得本应是采访者的他（以女王陛下的皇家警察的名义，诸如此类的 _陈词滥调_ ）实际上成为了被采访的那一个。尽管如此，他却并不想要反叛——并且足够诚实到承认，有人对自己表现出真诚而貌似亲切的兴趣实际上是件令人愉快的事。于是他靠回自己的椅子上，回答到：“我解释法医证据。”

 

“这该多有趣啊，”汉尼拔说道，他说这话像是他真的这么想一样。“从什么？或者，说得更确切一点——从哪里？”

 

 _从我自己_ ，威尔想这么说，尽管理所当然他不会说出来。“从行为的角度。”

 

“噢，真的吗？可是你却没有自称为医生；你的专业知识不在于人类 _本身_ 。”

 

“ _不——不在本身。”_

 

“然而你用了‘行为’这一术语。”汉尼拔暗自笑笑，仿佛正享受着这个游戏一般。“一个没有确实的行为来进行调查的行为主义者，因为你在个人被逮捕之前就参与其中，而非之后。啊，没错，我现在知道了。你调查一个罪犯留在他身后的碎片和痕迹——不管他是无意还是有意留下的；尽管即便是这有意和无意之间的区别，也是从你的直觉磨坊里研磨出来的——而根据这些小小的成品碎块你着手开始工作，就他的过程和目的解释出一个故事来。”

 

“不仅仅有‘他’，”威尔说道，为这些对他工作内容的冷静到一丝不苟的解构感到生气（即便感到印象深刻）。“你知道，女人也会有犯罪心理。”

 

“噢当然了，我毫不怀疑女性也能像我们一样邪恶而目无法纪。”威尔抬眼瞥了他一眼，有些讶异于“我们”这个稍微古怪的选择而非“男人们”。也许这是个语法错误，因为他并非是个以英语为母语的人？“但这是你自己的专业Graham督察；你所调查的这些残暴非常的犯罪。而这些 _确实_ 是你的专长，对不对？否则你不会如此远道而来。不，这种类型的犯罪通常是不会由女性犯下的。”

 

“没错，”威尔同意道，不愿意承认这一点，但感觉不这么做的话未免太过吝啬无礼了。“在那方面你说得没错；总是男性凶手。”

 

汉尼拔优雅地点点头，明显早做好了要宽容大量的准备。“在对你的职业猜测上，我也对了吗？”

 

“是的，”威尔说道。“没错，差不多就是那样。”虽然并没有窥见全貌……并不完全正确。并没有全中。

 

“十分有趣。你真是个炼金术士，对不对？将基本元素精制萃炼成贵金属。”

 

“不，”威尔尖锐地回应着，现在怀疑起他们回到了他更熟悉的立足点：被谦虚所缓和的多疑。

 

又一个停顿，而汉尼拔，没有回击，只是轻轻扬起了头，允许自己随心所欲地凝视着威尔（后者，值得一提的是，表现出能够容忍端详的样子，而这份忍耐力比大多数人都强得多）当然了，他仍旧非常……怎么说呢？ _坐立不安？烦闷焦躁？_ 不断扫视着房间；手指不安地绞弄着上衣的袖口。但汉尼拔也感觉到，这并不是因为他的存在（或至少 _不仅仅_ 是这个原因），他能很轻易地想象到当威尔独处的时候会是什么样子：遭受啃咬的手指甲，烦躁的踱步，穿行在发间的手。这种强烈的不安；仿佛是他的皮囊在约束着他、让他难受无比一样，如果有机会他就会急切地挣脱这个皮囊。他显然需要某种指导；帮助这样一个有趣的标本生长出更舒服的皮囊，也许是件很棒的事。这样苍白的皮肤，好像他一直缺乏阳光的照耀一样。 “栽培”的概念立刻在脑海中涌现；一个像是植物学上的词语，反过来让汉尼拔想起昨天关于植物的类比……而且他产生了一种难以言喻的短暂冲动，想要用不管是循循善诱的或者任何其他的方式来触碰威尔：纤细的手腕吧，大概，或者饱满的下唇；或者甚至是他的头发，带着光泽，看起来很柔软，丝绸一样的质感，抵着手掌或前额的感觉大概会让人非常愉快。大多数人也许会为这样一种冲动感到尴尬或难堪，但汉尼拔（当然）不会——相反，他仅仅与这种欲望保持一臂的距离，沉思般地审查着它，随后把它卷起以作后用，花更长的时间来考虑。

 

“我并非在取笑你，”他终于开口说话，声音更和蔼了些。“我的话完全发自内心。我们极其需要一门关于心灵的科学。尽管毫无疑问，即使它出现了，进展也会非常缓慢，还要浪费不少时间。我已经知道会是什么样子了。心灵会被蒸馏，随后退化为大脑，仅仅作为一个器官存在；想法、信仰、行为和冲动就像你发热的脑组织一样，能被巧妙地拼接、整理。”

 

“如果真那么感兴趣，你应该去巴黎，”威尔说道，感觉自己迅速失去了对话的控制权。“所有最重要的发展都在那边。”

 

“ _La Salpêtrière/萨彼里埃_ 。”此刻汉尼拔看起来愉悦了不少。“一个巴尔的摩来的男孩儿怎么会知道这些事？”

 

*巴黎皮提耶萨尔佩特里尔医院（Hôpital de la Pitié-Salpêtrière à Paris）是欧洲最大医院之一，始建于1613年，附属于法国巴黎第6大学。医院提供各种类型的疾病治疗，其糖尿病排名第一，心脏外科排名前三。

 

“如果你想知道的话，我并没有感到冒犯，”威尔友善地说道，“虽然我是巴尔的摩人。”

 

“Splendid/很好。”这话带着些讽刺的意味，威尔因汉尼拔故意嘲笑英国人对这一特殊词语的偏爱而笑了出来；这让他们因各自的身份，形成了一个外国同盟。汉尼拔也笑了，随后更认真地添上一句：“意思是一致的，因为我没有冒犯你的意思。”威尔同样决定相信这话是真的，因他之前的自卫行为隐约感觉到羞愧。并不是说全是他的错：他已经那么习惯别人对他的嘲笑和贬低，先发制人这个习惯是非常难改掉的。

 

“我们就像是另一个时代的难民，你和我，”汉尼拔沉思着补充道。 “我向往着一门正规的心理学科，而你，对行为和表现的分析爱好和着迷融合在了一起。你梦想着维护法律和秩序，而我渴望解构出人类如此热心于违抗它们的原因。我关心原因，你关心影响。还有后果，当然了，从你的角度来看。确实，这不就是你来这儿的原因吗？虽然这次谈话很有趣，但我相信你有一些问题想要问我。”

 

“噢……没错。”让威尔吃惊的是，他意识到他已经暂时忘了这回事，随后对这样荒唐的失误微微皱起眉来。他从公文包中拿出一扎文件和照片，递给了汉尼拔。出乎威尔意料，对方仅仅只是看了头两张，随后便将目光投向了威尔，后者转而非常尴尬地清清嗓子。

 

“Crawford先生正热切寻求专家们对造成伤害的性质的意见，”威尔终于说道，汉尼拔为这番话中暗含的恭维意味而微微礼貌地颔首致谢。“对于凶手是否拥有正规的医学知识这一点，尚且存在一些争议。”

 

“因为摘除器官？”

 

“不错。”

 

“那会是多么病态啊，”汉尼拔若有所思地说道，“一个以如此方式倒用他的技术的医师。”

 

“按照我的直觉，这事不是他做的，”威尔补充道。“今年早些时候出现的大量谋杀案——被认为是目前案件的连环案——而我觉得是错的。他们觉得是同一人做的，但我一看照片就知道不是。”他再次皱皱眉，想起Jack圆滑的否定，随后坚定地补充道：“他们一点也没靠近过真相。”

 

汉尼拔挑眉，随后非常，非常轻微地向前倾了倾身子。“真有意思，”他停顿了一下继续说道。“你是个洞察力很强的孩子，不是吗？

 

威尔的手不由得伸向了自己的脸，好像在暗示“我想你会发现的，我的好先生，一个 _孩子_ 几乎不会长胡子”但又改变了主意，中途放弃了这个企图。尤其是因为，在让他许多父老乡亲产生鼓舞人心的敬畏和尊重上，他的胡须几乎没成功过（为此……可去他的胡须吧）——而且不可避免的是，这个目光敏锐、脸部瘦削的人看起来甚至一点都不像打破这一趋势的候选人。相反，他只是耸耸肩，满意地答道：“显而易见。”这一点，至少，是对的；他真的没想到他的观察力能给人留下独特的深刻印象。

 

“而在此之前并没有显而易见，”汉尼拔说道，“或者至少对其他人来说。”

 

威尔不由自主地笑了，对这个回答很满意。“因为他们无法了解抽象。”用俗语来说：他们见树不见林。然而当你放远目光，端详其中的 _方式_ ——其中的习惯、方法、动机，甚至……”随后他又犹豫了起来，因为汉尼拔仍在盯着他，让他有些紧张。他无法很好地分辨出来，这到底是一种刻意令他不安的企图，或者对方只是单纯地特别热情而已，或者大概只是非常感兴趣（然而……对他？肯定不是吧？），对方的端详还没有自觉结束。在那一刻，他并没有想到这是上述所有可能的结合。

 

“所以你来了，”汉尼拔说道，“来照亮昏暗模糊的无知。而且，如果走运，还能照亮更黑暗的东西。他停下来皱皱眉。“原谅我的冒失，Graham督察，但我希望你已经有所防备了吧？你正在对付一个极度危险和极端的人。”

 

“感谢你的关心，”威尔下意识地回答道，因为他已经很习惯别人假定他没法好好照顾自己了。

 

“噢我可不仅仅指你身体上的安危，”汉尼拔回道。“我是指你内心的宁静。毫无疑问你要被迫面对一些非常糟糕的事情。这就是新闻界，公众，警方——国家——如此担心和不安的原因。他们自满而故步自封的世界观已经被这些罪案动摇了根基。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“ _当真_ ？”汉尼拔说道。

 

“当然。这可不是我第一次登台竞技了，正如我们所说，用我们美国的说法。” _不过，他们中有人真的说了这个吗？啊天哪我说这话听起来像个傻子。_ “我做这行很久了。”他坚定地补充道。

 

“而这让你患了脑炎，对不对？我希望你的精神不会同样发热。”

 

威尔张了张嘴，但又闭上了。汉尼拔看了他一会，随后突然站了起来。

 

“然而我们已经在这交谈了将近一个小时。恐怕不能再给你时间了，我还还有病人要看。”

 

威尔也站了起来，忽然一阵不适。这种感觉很陌生：像是从深眠中醒来，或者把脸埋进冰水中一样。一个被打破的咒语……如果不嫌这个形容太过矫揉造作的话（大概很可能是）。“当然了，”他有些结巴地说道，“很抱歉让你……”

 

“请勿道歉。我不会愿意把今天早上的时间交换来以别的方式度过。然而，你仍然没有得到你需要的信息。”

 

“是的，我也这么觉得。”

 

沉默了一下。“你可还要再来一趟。”汉尼拔说道。

 

“那将会很有帮助，如果不打扰你的话。”

 

“不会打扰。”

 

他们对视着，又一阵沉默，威尔发现自己没法打破沉默。 _沉默还能装填加满？_ 他这么想着。但它的确发生了。 _像一把装填好的枪一样；带着弹药的东西——致命且有爆破性。_ 随后他为这一不必要的情节剧皱了皱眉。毕竟又不是真的发生了什么；没有真的发生。有吗？

 

“谢谢你，Dr.Lecter,”他终于开口了。

 

“客气了，Graham督察。”

 

威尔伸出手，汉尼拔跟他握了握，停留了稍微有那么一会儿。他的手握起来很结实但是很暖，修长的手指卷着威尔的手指，后者却没有立刻松开的想法。

 

“务必记得我说过的话，”汉尼拔添上一句。现在他又直视着威尔了，目光非常专注且强烈。他的眼睛如此惊人：深邃而难测。像是边缘明亮的燧石，一种深暗的琥珀色。“Jack Crawford无疑将会给你开启数扇大门——不要太过热切于踏入其中。门的另一边是黑暗的，天知道阴影中有什么在等着你？”

 

“我明白，”威尔说道，尽管他并不确定。

 

“那我很快就能与你再见了，”汉尼拔说道。就这样，威尔再次站在了人行道上，他吸了吸气，想要弄清楚刚刚到底发生了什么。他一时心血来潮转过身去，半心期待（也许甚至是希望）能看到那张棱角分明的脸和一双深不可测的眼睛，透过窗户注视着他——但窗子上只倒映了空荡荡的天空，除此之外别无一物。他犹豫了一会儿；透过余光他以为他看到沉重的花缎窗帘在移动，但当他看过去时，那里什么也没有。不管怎样他仍盯着窗子看，与窗子相顾无言。内心深处，在他那隐约谨慎的部分，感觉到有某些东西动了；某些不可言喻的东西，就像平静的水面之下隐藏着的变幻。那究竟是什么？他不知道。不管怎样这儿没什么可做的了。他再次瞥了瞥窗户，小心而警惕地，随后再次深呼吸一下，离开了。

 

                                                                                                                                          *****

 

威尔在这天剩下的时间向其他各种各样的医生征求了意见——尽职尽责地挨家挨户登门拜访，不断地跟一系列感到震惊的女佣谈判——然而除了宣布“ _触目惊心_ ”和“ _惨不忍睹_ ”（这些威尔已经知道的事），还有说警方真的应该再做点什么（这些他自己也没法反驳，尽管这样想有些不忠诚）之外，这些公认受总警司尊敬的医生们给不出一丁点特别有建设性的东西。Dr.Cunningham仔细看了照片和尸检报告后，宣布凶手毫无疑问是个精神错乱的医师（“Physician heal thyself!*/医者不自医呀！” Dr.Cunningham叫道；“嗯……有道理。”威尔说道）；然而Dr.Scholes主张，完成这些肢解的人缺乏基本的训练或知识——而且连一个屠夫或者屠宰场工人都能比凶手更精通解剖。Dr.Holland声称自己太过敏感而根本无法检查这些材料，但非常乐意听听威尔关于内战的看法，还有Abraham Lincoln是否像媒体报道的那样亲切。威尔耐心地解释说当林肯总统被刺杀时自己才七岁（就算在此之前，他也跟总统不熟），但Dr.Holland似乎不太愿意接受这个回答，不断重复着这些蠢问题，好像稍微改变一下措词就能得到他想要的答案一样；威尔别无选择只能点头微笑，同时把自己沉浸在一种转瞬即逝却又非常让人满意的幻想中，即用手边桌子上近得诱人的石膏凯撒半身像帮助他闭嘴。

 

*“Physician heal thyself!”：这话是说，有时候医生可以治愈别人，但是没办法或不愿意治好自己的毛病。他们生病的时候，比别的病人也好不到哪儿去。（医者不自医+讳疾忌医）

https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Physician,_heal_thyself

*Abraham Lincoln：第十六任美国总统

 

威尔在别的屋子里并没有掉帽子；或者脸红；或者被震惊到无话可说，面对谨慎的含混其词摸不着头脑；他的其他受访者，也没有称他为炼金术士或用深深的考究眼神盯着他。但他们提供的见解连“有用”的边儿也搭不上（用跟这更为简洁的形容词相反的词来概括它们，那就叫做“狗屎”），四点钟的时候威尔回到苏格兰场，向Jack Crawford评价道，他并没有获得什么进展。 “这并不出乎我意料，”Jack叹息道；但并不清楚这话是针对那些医生，这个情况，还是威尔他自己。五点钟，威尔被介绍给指派到白教堂案的其他侦探，像玻璃箱里的展品一样被指着（至少是从礼貌的审视开始的；最后他感觉自己就像是动物园的笼中野兽一样），六点钟他回到了住所，落败而疲倦地瘫倒在房间的沙发上。七点钟他的女房东出现了，亲切地询问他现在是否要吃晚餐，如果要吃的话，他是想在自己房间吃还是在楼下厨房跟她一起吃。威尔选了前者；不是因为他不喜欢她（他喜欢）或者不想让她陪着，而是因为他不想她或别的房客承受自己的低落情绪。 “就按您说的办吧Graham先生，”她说道；他想让她直接叫他威尔，但又怕这样做可能不合礼仪。就算他知道她的教名，也不是说他真的就能直呼她的名字。

 

他想了一下女房东，Bloom太太，拥有这幢房子和其他两幢类似的房子，如此猜想一下（考虑到Bloom先生根本没出现过）她一定是位寡妇了；尽管她没有戴戒指也从未提到过她的丈夫，是已故还是别的什么。第二位房客，Verger小姐，继承了哥哥的财产，以“独立女性”著称。虽然后者显然负担得起自己的房子，但她和Bloom太太似乎很喜欢彼此，因此他认为她住在这儿多是出于社交而非经济原因；事实上，两个女性住在一起可以互相陪伴着，这样即使有男性租客，也避免了孤男寡女的问题。为此他感到有些惭愧，因为他发现这两位都长得很好看，自己也控制不住偶尔思慕一下她们，在喝咖啡或看报纸时谨慎地偷偷盯着她们，随后又为这种鬼鬼祟祟的欣赏有多不合适而深感愧疚。她们有次抓到他偷看她们，而他不得不脸红着结结巴巴地连声道歉，但她们仅仅是愉快地笑了起来，跟他说她们不介意。在这点上，和那些不经常被他激怒和冒犯的人待在一起是非常舒适的。也许他还是应该下楼去？随后他想起来今天这一整天都干了些什么，感觉脑中回荡着尸检照片再去跟两个娴静可爱的女性打趣聊天几乎是亵渎了她们；更别提那需要他最终得舍弃自己（相对）安全的头脑，以便钻进该为这些照片负责的人的脑中了。

 

在这糟糕的数秒中，威尔感觉自己真的能哭出来了。然后他努力让自己振作起来，反而选择去跟Bloom太太和Verger小姐待在一起——通过开着房门的方式，这样就能听到楼下她们的谈笑声了。“噢，真有你的！”Bloom太太在说话。她的声音听起来非常温柔。威尔记不起来上次有人这么跟他说话是什么时候了，带着温暖而充满爱意的关心。有人这么说过吗？可能有他的母亲吧，尽管他几乎记不起她了。事实上他从来都不确定这些记忆在多大程度上是真实的了，或仅仅只是精心制作出来，用以支撑一个他宁愿相信真的发生过的生活的版本。即便如此，他那些生动的想象立刻描摹出Bloom太太在说这话的时候脸上的精确表情：她朝Verger小姐微笑的样子，也许还会轻轻触碰后者的肩膀；她漂亮的棕色眼睛的眼尾随着笑容而皱起的样子。Dr.Lecter（ _汉尼拔_ ）的眼睛也是棕色的，虽然颜色更深，而就算是威尔的想象力也无法创造出它们在同样的方式下眼尾皱起的样子。听着欢快的声音，他终于发现Bloom太太的名字是Alana，他觉得还挺适合她的：听起来高雅简洁，末尾带着活泼的变化，于她那令人联想到花朵盛放与脸上红晕的姓氏是一个美丽的补足语。不过他是对的，他永远都没办法这么叫她。

 

九点钟威尔上床睡觉。这个时间点对他来说早得有些不寻常，当个夜猫子是他的习惯和爱好；但即使白天的压力还没完全将他耗尽，但鉴于它所承诺的无忧无虑、无感无觉的遗忘，睡乡仍然深切得诱人。在这方面，逃避现实就成了恒定不变的塞壬的召唤；事实上就在昨天，他发现隔壁街有个小药房，橱窗里挂着一个分开的招牌，保证在深夜给顾客提供鸦片酊，但他强迫自己移开了目光，加快了脚步。这太有诱惑力了，但上瘾的风险同样很高。在巴尔的摩的时候，他认识的几位同事就对这玩意上了瘾：那种全面的躁狂和严重的抑郁，含糊的口齿与混乱的吼叫，那种麻木迟钝同焦躁不安。 一种矛盾之药。即使如此……威尔想到那躺在小小玻璃药瓶里的幸福的逃避，向自己重复那再三声明的保证：如果事情变得太糟——如果你无法承受—— _那你就可以这样做。_

 

威尔在他的衣箱里翻找着（仍没有好好地取出来整理），找出了一件柔软舒适的旧麻布衬衫，随后躺到床上去，盯着天花板——带着不出所料的反常，于是他意识到，他已经不累了。啊天哪，这怎么可能呢……太不公平了。这寂静和昏暗是如此令人窒闷，在陌生的地方睡觉总是有这种独特的空洞感。“ _遗忘_ ”，威尔轻蔑地更正道； _看在上帝份上控制好自己，不要这么做作了好么。_ 喝一杯也许会有用，但房间里一点酒都没有，所以他反而决定打手枪——他是说，就是现在，该死的——试着让自己放松下来。他实际上感觉到一丝堕落，考虑到他就在Bloom太太和Verger小姐隔着几个房间的条件下做这事儿。但他安慰自己，她们的观念如此大胆且思想自由，就算她们知道，或许也不会当回事。

 

并不是说她们就一定会知道，威尔带着一丝羞愧感想道。以防万一，他把门拴上了，然后打开窗子作为额外预警，这样他在最后发出的任何声音都能被街上传来的噪音所掩盖。实际上还挺有效果：扯下衬衫，他那潮红汗湿的皮肤在夜晚的凉爽空气下舒适无比；虽然之前的黑暗令人郁闷，但如今燃烧着的余烬发出的光增添了一种柔和的、感性的亲密气氛。噢天哪，他硬得好厉害。那真是……没想到。他的床被推到了角落，一时心血来潮，他撑起了身子，倚靠在墙角，这样更易伸直手脚，将双腿张得更开。事实上，像这样被围着让他感到非常有归属感和舒适。他几乎就像被按在某人的怀里一样：他用肩膀抵着的温暖舒适的结实墙壁也可能是某人包裹着他的双臂；那人强壮到可以承担他的重量；可以支撑着他，不会让他倒下。他试着去想象：这个人会比威尔高，这样当对方顺着他的手臂向下抚摸的时候，他就能把脑袋抵到对方下巴上了，他们的手指会交缠在一起。他可以像他想的那样尽力朝对方靠去，后者也不会介意：这样会有种有所归依、受到庇护的感觉；当威尔四分五裂的时候，对方可以将他抱在怀里，包裹住所有的碎片。对方的皮肤会很温暖。整个过程中对方赞扬和鼓励的低语是如此低沉而诚恳；双唇擦过他的前额，同时手指滑过他的……对方像他一样渴望着这个：渴望着帮助他触碰他自己，让他舒服起来。然后，噢的确，他很舒服。他兴奋地握着他的性器，手上加速的同时头部后仰，模糊地意识到它有多光滑，潮热的皮肤被推挤着发出黏糊糊的声音。这并不是唯一的声音，因为在做这事的时候他通常很安静，但现在他发出了疯狂的喘息声，夹杂着“oh…oh yes, _yes_ ”，乃至偶尔的“please”——这甚至没有任何意义，因为这儿压根没人供他乞求。只有这个虚构的爱侣，这个未知的人；尽管他没有自觉地想象出一张特定的脸，也没有叫出任何人的名字。好像是每一根神经都在抽搐，每一块肌肉都在紧绷，他差点就承受不住了，如果不是他的想象模糊、停悬着仍是半成形的样子，但古怪地持续着， _那远远不够。_

 

威尔颤抖着抓住了床架，以防自己歪倒过去，第一阵快感窜过身体，他拱起背来，最终发出一声绵长而低沉的呻吟，髋部拼命地颠簸着，开始高潮。随后他倒在床上，在快感中轻轻颤抖着，他抱着膝盖。他的头发交缠着落到眼睛上（烦人），当他把头发推开时他意识到自己的手在颤抖。天气太冷了，这就是为什么：现在夜晚的空气不再温和，火光已不再抚慰人心，只剩下关窗户和熄炉子了。事实上，现在最初的兴奋已经消失，因此无法避免的是他实际上比之前感觉更糟糕了。就像他做了些可悲而又肮脏且应感到羞耻的事一样，尽管他一直鄙视那些关于“自虐”（或甚至是那些关于“自爱”的隐蔽且带着暗示性的论述……看在上帝的份上）的危险的说教小册子。不，去他的吧，这可不羞耻；仅仅是因为他感到——寂寞而已。没错，就是这样。他痛苦地意识到他的处境有多饥渴和孤独。自我满足的肉欲是不够的，仅仅只是在突出没人可以与他体验这一点而已。

 

意识到这种冲动（或者，实际上，是缺乏这种冲动）是相当令人吃惊的，他不是很确定该怎么处理。事实上，这种感觉就像鸟巢里的雏鸟——刚孵出来，张着嘴巴且需要依靠——期待着双翼却永远无法完全飞起来。情感上的亲密，结合……爱。他甚至 _真_ 想象不出来这会是什么样子。威尔对爱情的唯一认识来源于小说，歌曲和巧克力盒子与戏单上的插图：一种需要检验的抽象概念，而非一种感觉。都是些发生在别人身上的事。轻轻叹了一口气，他草草将自己清理干净，然后把衬衫拉回去，爬回床上这样就能继续盯着天花板了：就像他之前一样疲惫不堪，好像这最后十分钟里什么也没发生过一样。即使是“自爱”——荒唐得委婉至此——也变成了一个未知量。这是个泼冷水的想法，但这是事实。当你不知道 _喜欢_ 自己是什么感觉时，你怎样才能真正做到去喜欢？更逞论爱情了。

 

                                                                                                                                              *****

 

威尔最终实现了想要入睡的抱负，但期望中的喘息没有出现，相反，在梦中他被一些爬行的东西跟踪着，它们嘴巴里滴着唾液，爪子抓挠着他的脸，拖拽着他的衣服：由呼吸、骨骼、皮肤和阴影组成的复合生物。他朝它们嚷嚷着滚开，尽管它们在过去不会听从，所以现在也一样没有理由这么做。它们不知疲倦地追赶着……整个大西洋都不足以阻止它们。它们的其中一只，更大胆或更不顾后果，或仅仅只是更没有耐心，成功地跳出来抓住了他的手腕，这时他真的尖叫了起来。

 

“Graham先生，”一个女性的声音，“Graham先生。”这个声音的语气和蔼而让人宽心；隐隐有些熟悉，这意味着……噢 _天哪_ 。

 

威尔跳了起来，断断续续且跌跌撞撞，像只被割断提线的木偶一样，这才想起（太迟了）要松开那只直到几秒钟前还在紧握着他的手。“我真的很抱歉，”他悲惨地说道，“真的。我没有伤到你吧，是不是？”

 

“一点儿没有，”Bloom太太回答道。“我才是那个应该道歉的人；我莽撞地吓到你了。Margot一直说我太过轻率，风风火火的。”她带着温柔的笑说了这话：这份谴责（如果这算是的话）明显充满深情。Margot，那么；是Verger小姐？

 

威尔用手指拨弄着头发，突然感到非常难为情。不管怎样，她来这儿干什么？他怀着一种转瞬即逝的荒谬希望，她也许会用某种方式来勾搭他（随后他很快因为这个想法而感到无比羞愧），Bloom太太眼神慈祥，眼尾皱起，将她的灯放到了床头柜上。她这么做的时候显得很平静，这个形象让他不由自主地笑了起来。 “提灯天使，”他打趣地说道，朝着灯的方向点点头。即使在美国，人们也知道南丁格尔小姐的努力，在学校学过的一首诗不禁出现在脑海中：Lo! in that house of misery/A lady with a lamp I see/Pass through the glimmering gloom/And flit from room to room./ _看！就在那愁闷的地方/我看到一位女士手持油灯/穿行在暗淡的微光中/轻盈地从一个房间走进另一间房间。_

 

这也让她笑了起来。“恐怕我可不是一个救死扶伤的天使，Graham先生，”她说道。她调皮地翻了个白眼，好像这个想法逗乐了她，尽管威尔忍不住觉得，如果她想的话，她大概会做得非常好。“我真的很抱歉，希望没有妨碍到你，但楼下来了一位信差；苏格兰场需要你。立刻。”

 

现在他专心了起来，威尔立刻听到了下面的街道上传来的男声——声调很高且带着惊慌的颤抖——以及警笛发出的明显尖锐响声和跑动的声音。他立即觉得自己的心沉了下去。真的；好像那种绝望的下沉感可以超越比喻意义，在胸中具现化为一种挫败的、骤然下跌的感觉。“什么……现在？”他不高兴地说道。

 

“即刻。”她稍微歪着头看向他，尽管脸上的表情更像是同情而非怜悯。“原谅我冒昧一问，Graham先生，但你经常做噩梦吗？”

 

“没有，”威尔撒谎道。“不经常。”他试图想一个貌似合理的借口。“我想是调查的原因。”好吧其实，这至少，说得过去—— _非常_ 说得过去。“而且旅途不适。”他补充道，有些心虚。

 

她还在盯着他看；她是个精明的女性——她知道他没有说真话，明显想要用一种不会让他难堪的方式来安慰他。“我能给你帮上什么忙吗？”停顿了一下，她说道。“也许给你的灯多添上蜡烛？我相信柔和的光能促进平静的睡眠。”

 

 _像孩子的夜灯一样，_ 威尔沮丧地想道。他需要的不仅仅是一盏灯，但至少额外的几根蜡烛意味着他能比目前看更长时间的书。“那就太好了，”他说道，因为的确如此。“谢谢你。”

 

“这是我的荣幸。”

 

“请你把蜡烛的费用加到房租中吧，好吗？”否则，这种责任感就太过令人不安了。

 

她只是对他笑了笑，没有回答会不会这么做，随后抚平了她那红色披肩的边缘（与她的黑发和苍白的皮肤形成了令人愉悦的对比），她从床头柜上取下她的灯。“那我先走一步了，Graham先生，”她说道。她的声音真平静；他希望他能请求她过来给他读书，这就比蜡烛更能让他宽慰了。“我该让信差等着吗？”

 

“谢谢你，是的，如果可以的话。我会尽快下去的。”

 

她顺从地点头，起身准备离开，但在门边的时候犹豫了一下。在忽明忽暗的烛光中她的脸显得有些奇异。“Graham先生？”

 

“怎么？”

 

“那个消息……”她犹豫道。“又发生了一桩，是不是？”

 

威尔盯着床单看了一会儿。看上去好像是手工制成的：精心绣上的丘比特还带着一丛丛玫瑰花。小小的荷包牡丹。“没错，”他抬眼一瞥，缓缓说道。“没错，恐怕几乎肯定是了。”


	4. 第四章

威尔到达的时候苏格兰场正乱成一锅粥：大家都陷入了不同程度的恐慌和混乱中，来去匆匆言语急躁满耳争吵声，但从表面上看来，他们就像是一只只无头苍蝇，在煤气灯的微弱闪动下一切都一览无余。他在门边磨蹭了一会，短暂地被这重大而疯狂的急务和它的一切压得喘不过气来。再三思考了一下，这跟经过声名狼藉的伯利恒疯人院*比起来简直有过之而无不及；或者，换个更文雅高级的隐喻，弥尔顿笔下的魔窟*。威尔踌躇了一会儿，想不通这种靠不住的类比是哪来的，随后记起来自己在Dr.Lecter的房中看到了一卷《失乐园》。这本书被小牛皮包裹着，带着金色的贴边；但看起来价值不菲，然而就像他拥有的其他东西一样，低调而彰显内涵地宣布着它们昂贵的出身。威尔微微皱眉，让自己的意识回溯到面谈中，随后Jack Crawford忙碌身影的出现突然将他打回了原形；他身后紧跟着一个深栗色头发的年轻女性，她浅蓝色的无边女帽装饰以人造玫瑰花（边缘轻微压碎了），脸上每一丝的极度悲痛和将信将疑都像是用刀子刻上去的一样。事实上，她脸上的痛苦醒目无比，以至于实际上威尔将更多的目光投在了她而非Jack身上：如此巨大的折磨人心的悲痛几乎是宗教式的。她都能在《受难记》中演个角色了，在街上哭嚎、伸着爪形的手向上天哀求。一副名为《哀悼》*的油画。

 

*关于伯利恒：<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bethlem_Royal_Hospital>

简单的解释：<http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_6978776d0101gpbq.html>

*魔窟梗：弥尔顿《失乐园》

*《哀悼》：<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lamentation_of_Christ>

 

“Graham督察，”Jack毫无征兆地开始大声说话。“你迟到了。”

 

“我很抱歉，Crawford先生，”威尔从牙关里挤出回答来。“我尽可能快地赶来了。” _而我想让你知道的是，你这悲惨的老混球，这是在半夜，累得半死的时候，还要在一个陌生的城市里穿行，实际上这已经算是太他妈快了。_

 

Jack轻轻一挥手，明显对威尔所估计的什么叫可能什么不叫可能而无动于衷，随后示意着身旁的女孩儿。“我想给你介绍这位夫人……”

 

“是 _小姐_ ，”女孩儿用不自然的声音说道，紧张绷紧到足以折断。

 

“抱歉，这位是Emma Morris小姐。她上报说她的朋友，一位小姐……”

 

“是夫人！”Emma绝望地说道。“先生您到底能不能念对她的称呼？是夫人。她结过婚。”

 

Jack看起来也有些绝望。“Charlotte Tate _夫人_ 被上报于数小时前失踪。Tate夫人，呃，她……好吧，众人皆知她常去小旅馆……”他婉转地降低了声音，而威尔立刻根据这个迹象认出来事情到底有多严重——一个失踪的妓女现在让苏格兰场头头直接出动了。

 

“我知道了，” 他说得很快，尽量不让Morris小姐再因为她的朋友而受到任何侮辱。

 

“我们也当然立刻出警了，”Jack说道，带着些许戒心。他明显已经提前想好应对媒体和官员的话；也想好了理由。“不幸的是……结果并没有像我们期待的那样。Rossiter巡佐在半小时之前发现的现场。”

 

“节哀顺变。”威尔朝Emma说道。

 

“Dr.Price已经在路上了，”Jack意味深长地补充道，明显不想把类似 _尸体_ 或 _验尸_ 之类的话挂在嘴上。

 

威尔点头表示了然。“这里有设备吗？”

 

“没有。”Jack压低声音，稍稍欠身以防Emma听到他说话。“会送到市里的太平间去；我们15分钟内就出发，所以我要你做好准备。”他再次提高了嗓音。“Morris小姐，我能为你带点什么吗？一杯茶如何？”

 

“不。不喝茶。”

 

Jack再次踌躇了起来，茶已经被拒绝了，他失去了进一步恢复的可能来源。说真的，他无法给她提供他抽屉里的白兰地，真是太遗憾了——如果威尔不在的话他还有可能会这么做，但他担心白兰地的存在会让自己看起来不专业。“你先跟Graham督察聊着吧Morris小姐，”最后他用一种明显试图逃避困境的样子说道。“他在……这类型的事件上很有经验。我要去跟总警司谈话了，”他朝威尔补充道，“15分钟之内到休息室跟我会合。”

 

“我已经跟他们说了我知道的一切，”Emma尖声说道。“就是那个面目可憎还绷着脸的胡子男。”威尔同情地瞥了她一眼，轻易就能想象到警员对待她的方式了。

 

“是的，你做得非常好，”Jack安慰道，“如果你不想说那也可以什么都不说。Graham督察——15分钟。”他迅速迈步离开，留下正想着自己他妈的到底能跟这个悲痛欲绝的女性说些什么的威尔。最后他选择了明显的途径，开始重复他的哀悼慰问。他倒没期待她会在意这个；她为什么要在意？这有什么可能的区别，他有多感到遗憾；这事 _有多_ 遗憾。一点区别都没有。她果真回过头来，帽子上小小的假玫瑰花几乎在以一种难以忍受的可怜方式颤抖着，把他当做发泄她懊丧的痛苦的方便途径；他很乐意能给她帮上一点忙，哪怕是一点点。

 

“他们没本事！”她说道。“警察—— _没本事_ 。他们还能干出什么事来？”

 

“他们……”他犹豫了；这看起来有些胆怯，尽管他仅仅只是最近才加入的。“ _我们_ 尽最大的能力做事。”他谨慎地缓和了声调，试图暗示自己并非有意反驳她，相反是在让她放心下来，如果可能的话，这个男人，即开膛手杰克，将会被绳之於法。

 

“但还不够好，是吧？跟好还差得远呢！”

 

“对，”威尔冷酷地同意道。

 

“如果这事发生在西区而不是东区……如果这事被 _有钱_ 人遇上了……”

 

“……我懂。”

 

“你才不！”Emma叫道。“你 _什么_ 都不懂！”

 

威尔想再次跟她说自己有多抱歉——为自己没本事，为自己什么都不懂，为自己无力解决案子——但怀疑这会让她更勃然大怒，于是最后他沉默了。随后他想拍拍她的肩膀，但再次忍住了，因为这也许会被解读为非礼行为；又考虑到她先前在接待警员那儿受到的待遇，他觉得非常重要的是要给她尽可能多的尊重。现在人们纷纷转身看着他们了：各种各样留着胡子的、满脸不赞成表情的警员们，各种各样也许根本不该待在这儿、但发现哗众取宠的饵实在太过诱人而难以抗拒的阿谀奉承者。沉溺之于悲痛和恐怖惨状，就像飞蛾之于火焰，安全地享受着别人噩梦中的场景。如果这附近某处蹲着个记者他是不会感到惊讶的。

 

啊，去他们的吧。总之谁在乎这个？他转向Emma。“我希望能为您做些什么，”他真诚地说道，“但我很抱歉，因为我做不到。”

 

他等着她再次朝他叫嚷，但相反她只是吸了吸鼻子，随后从手提袋中拿出一方小手帕，像个单纯朴实的孩子一样擦了擦自己的脸。这跟他认识的大部分女性有着惊人的差异，她们因为她们的社会地位而高贵庄重，压根不会在一个陌生人面前表现得如此直率自然。他再次朝她微笑着，希望能传达出他的同情而非被误会成恩赐或屈尊俯就。

 

Emma将手帕收好，随后从她刘海的羽状边缘往下凝视着威尔。他禁不住留意到她的眼神有多忧郁：眼睛通红，泪水正在眼眶中打滚，但仍像耧斗花儿一样优雅精致。“你很好，”她轻声回道。“你真好，对我这么体贴。很抱歉我刚才朝你大声嚷嚷。”

 

“请别道歉。”

 

“大部分的警察都很好。他们……他们尽力了。”她朝房间背面挥了挥手。“那个警察。他叫什么？”

 

“哪个警察？”

 

“好的那个。”

 

威尔努力想起好的警察来。

 

“就是刚才跟你说话的那个。”Emma提示道。

 

“噢。Crawford先生。”

 

“他对我很好。他没有真的理解我，但至少他试过了。但他没有……这只是……”她的声音短暂地噎了一下，随后失控成了恸哭。“她是我的朋友。我应该告诉她不要出门的。我看了报纸， _我知道的_ 。”

 

“你不能料到这事，”威尔坚定地说道，“没人能。”对他来说，这是一种并非完全陌生的状态：料到了的同时又没有料到。矛盾的虚无主义。“这绝不是你的错，”他补充道。“也不是Tate夫人的。”

 

她抬眼一瞥，颤抖着声音说道。“你真这么想，对吗先生？”

 

“那当然了；我 _了解_ 这回事嘛。”而且，至少，这是他 _的确_ 了解的一件事：对这种可憎地浪费生命的错误行为，某人应该承担责任，而且仅仅只有他这一个人。“我们会抓到他的，”他顿了一下，补充道。“我们正做着一切能做的事。”问题是，当然，他们实在无能为力。但尽管无能为力，还是要做下去；包括把他自己的自我感知撕裂开来——尊严，神志，情感——撕成微小的碎布，如果有用的话。“ _一切_ 。”他重复道。

 

Emma给了他一个微笑，好像她明白了一样。也许她真理解？她很明显是个看透人生百态的人。看透了其中的丑陋、残酷和不容人……威尔立刻决定假装情况就是这样，只是因为这样会好很多——即使只有短短数秒，即使这不是真的——有人能理解他。他是可以被理解的，也因此希望或帮助并非遥不可及。他短暂地回忆起昨日的谈话：“ _你真是个炼金术士，不是吗_ ？”随后他也回了Emma一个微笑，好一会儿他们一同站着，结合成了一个也许是假想中的无声互相理解同盟，他们沉默着，直到威尔的注意力被Jack Crawford所隔绝——华丽且轻微有些滑稽的精致帽子和昂贵的大衣——他正在门口跟一个结实矮胖的男人说话，男人的脸色已经变成了令人担忧的怒气冲冲的通红。“这是一种 _暴行_ ！”后者说道，“一种该死的暴行！”

 

他爪子一样的手正抓着一份脏兮兮的报纸——每当他想要强调他观点的时候，就朝杰克这么挥舞；并非不像，威尔想，朝一只狗挥舞着棍子的样子。从他的角度能很清楚地看清头条（ _“警方无能：新耻辱浮现”_ ），还有报纸的名称： _犯罪揭秘_ 。对于杂志来说这名字有点奇怪—— _揭秘_ ——令人联想到小道消息和谣言并不是一个能够激发人们对其材料真实性和体面性的信心的名字；虽然说不定这才是目的的一部分?威尔原本觉得很好笑（惭愧），看着Jack Crawford彻底溃败在武装以一份肮脏小报的大不列颠公众一员手下，然而当他端详起这个愤怒的男人的姿势和位置、意识到事情极有可能会很快失去控制之后，这种娱乐迅速地变成了关切。果不其然，后者抓住杰克的肩膀，粗暴地转了他一把，试图使用某种锁喉技，展示着明显经过多年街头斗殴磨炼得来的残酷的熟练威尔暗自叹气，随后飞身向前，灵巧地翻过桌子，抓起了那人并将他的双臂扳扭到了身后，用力地将他拉到一边。

 

“ _够了_ ，”他大喝道。随后他意识到自己完全不清楚英国的逮捕过程是如何的，或者他接下来该说什么台词。 _听好了你这恶棍，以女王陛下的名义，请停下你那愚蠢的行为？_ 英国人都很有礼貌……也许他应该把那攻击者称作先生？

 

Jack Crawford像个快要烧开的水壶一样开始唾沫星子乱喷（有那么糟糕的一会儿，威尔觉得自己实际上会对着这幅景象和声音大笑起来，就算只是为了消除他自己的紧张情绪），随后两个警员冲了过来，像狗一样瞎吠一通，高声宣布着他们刚刚差点就冲上来介入了——并且这会肯定已经这么做了，Crawford先生，长官——如果这美国同僚没有像那样跳过桌子的话。“ _跳过_ ”这个词被他们用一种轻蔑得真切的语气说了出来；好像，威尔想着，他是在桌上撒了一泡尿而非越过去阻止Jack Crawford身首分离一样。

 

“现在，您跟着我来吧先生，”两个警员中稍年长的一个朝那个胡须男说道。噢天哪，他 _真的_ 说了先生。威尔的眉毛在愉快的不敢置信中扬起。他乖乖地站到一边，让两位警员控制住那个攻击者，后者因为这意想不到的介入而暂时震惊地陷入了沉默（通过大洋彼岸美国式的跳桌子），但现在又恢复好了，准备继续他那无休止的恶言谩骂。

 

“你们该为自己感到羞耻！”被带走的时候他还在大叫着。“你们都是！个个干坐在这儿，靠着劳动人民的税收肥得流油，但是外边的疯子却在……”剩下的话因为警员们拖着他到了派出所楼下的牢房里而随风消散。威尔嘴角再次抽了抽，因为Jack Crawford，虽说算不上真的 _肥_ ……

 

“谢谢你Graham，”后者说道，及时打断了这个有趣的思考。“反应灵敏得很。真厉害。”

 

“您客气了。”

 

“我得承认我压根没想到有这一出。我们这儿有着形形色色的愤怒者，但他们很少变得暴力起来。”他皱皱眉，好像突然被这份违和影响了一样。“事实上我想不起来从前有发生过类似的事。”

 

“对，我想也是没有。单凭常识就足以防止这样的事情在一所警察局里发生。”

 

“好吧，你干得可真不错，”Jack衷心说道。“确实很不错。你显然非常善于观察和预测别人。”

 

威尔只是耸耸肩，笑了笑，同时腹诽如果他透露出他头脑中真实的想法，对方该作何反应：即使是一个简短的对话，通常就足以让他想动手揍Jack了，所以别人有同感的话也不足为奇。“那人要怎么处置？”就是他说出来的全部了，他抬抬下颌示意着愤怒的胡须男离去的背影。

 

“噢，我想，我们会警告他一番，然后再释放他，”Jack说道。“不必正式起诉他，否则媒体会抓住这一点，把他编排成一个殉道者了。”他为这感到郁闷；无疑他已经想象到，在不益身心的日报中，被画成讽刺漫画的自己了。“你现在准备好出发了吗？”

 

“随时听候您的差遣。”

 

“我想，你在此之前已经参与过类似的程序了吧？”

 

“是的，数不胜数。”

 

“那么你知道将要面临的是什么了吧。”

 

“大概吧。因为没有正正好一模一样的程序。”

 

“的确，”Jack阴沉地同意道。“在此之前，人们对将要看到的景象都能知道个大概。可 _这个_ ……史无前例。Graham先生我就直说了吧，我当了二十多年的警察，从没有谁能让我对这人的所作所为有个准备。媒体将最后一个血案的细节公布得清清楚楚，有人写信给 _泰晤士报_ ，称警方的调查需要的不是侦探而是神父。而在这阵糟糕透顶的日子里，我却没完全决定让自己不同意这一点。”

 

*****

 

他们一出到外面，威尔就开始抖得跟惠比特犬一样，单薄的外套不太能抵挡得住从衣服每一处渗进来的冰冷空气，锋利得像把在切割着他的刀子。夜晚冰冷无比，又黑暗无比，威尔不相信地凝视着浸透一切的含硫稠密脏雾。

 

“恶名远扬的伦敦大雾，”Jack好像能猜透他心思一样。“我们叫它‘pea-soupers/豌豆汤’。你可能觉得这仅仅只是不合季节的天气，但并不是这样。这是烟：烧煤炭烧出来的。正如他们所说，壁炉，家庭和勤勉。你的呼吸没问题吧？”

 

没问题。”他的肺部，至少，是他为数不多 _没_ 问题的地方。

 

“很好。”Jack满意地点点头，似乎强健的肺部仅次于善良的品格。“对患有呼吸疾病的人来说，这可证明了是致命的。”

 

威尔勉强笑了笑，把领子尽可能高地竖了起来御寒。这个观察并没有让他情绪有多高涨起来，相反让他越来越觉得伦敦是个充满贫乏、饥饿和掠夺的地方：在这儿，人们带着浸满鲜血的刀子神不知鬼不觉地徘徊在街头上，警察在自己的警局中遭袭击，而犯人既不会被控告、也不用承担后果，甚至这儿的空气都想着要把人噎死。他自然不会透露出一丁点心思，只是把手插进口袋里，跟着Jack在寂静的街道上开始他们严酷的朝圣之旅。昏暗朦胧之感并没有减少，但至少路上点着忽明忽暗的煤气灯，正好能看到一抹明月，闪着微光，像天上的一块骨头：挂着白霜，原始，在烟雾中显得轻微带着雾气一样。

 

路上他们谁也没开口说话。Jack缩着身子大步向前走着，紧皱的眉头像匕首一样而威尔退陷进苦不堪言的沉思中，想着他们在另一头会发现什么且希望有办法能拖延不可避免地去面对惨案的时间。对他来说这段路越长越好，但他们似乎很快就要到达目的地了。从外面看来，市太平间合情合理地散发着令人生畏的气息：色调灰暗、熏染着煤烟，众多扇空窗在月光下闪闪发光，就像死者的盲眼。一个表情焦虑的警员提着灯，正在门口等着他们，带着他们走过车道，进到大厅，用一串锈迹斑斑的钥匙打开正门，钥匙在锁头里发出险恶的刮擦声。就像Jack一样，这位警员十分寡言，威尔好奇为什么没人说话，随后想到——当然——是恐惧和忧虑让他们沉默了下来。事实上，这种恐惧感几乎触手可及，像这大雾一样沉重而凄凉。

 

进到里头，他们很快遇到了两个人，一高一矮，他们扯着嘴角勉强朝他们微笑的样子，威尔只在Jack严肃的脸上看到过。Jack走上前去问候他们，同时朝身后的警员挥挥手让他退下，留威尔一个人尴尬地追在杰克身后，希望自己能跟着那个年轻警员，离开这个是非之地。

 

当然了——他可没那么幸运。“过来这边，”Jack扭过头来叫道，好像把威尔当成一条狗一样。“让我介绍一下。这是我们的部门的警方外科医生，Dr.James Price；还有他的助手，Brian Zeller先生。Jim，这是Will Graham督察，来自……”

 

“美国，”Price答道。“没错我都知道了。Graham先生，你在我的实验室可要守好规矩，遵守好这么一件事：除了我之外没人能被允许去恐吓Zeller先生，还有不要说什么验尸检查是残忍或者亵渎的之类的话，这样一来我确定咱们一定会成为最好的朋友。”

 

“亵渎？”威尔有些惊讶地问道。“我还以为欧洲会更开明呢。”

 

“在大陆那边也许是吧，”Price明显轻蔑地说道，“但在这里，多年来 _显然_ 还是保持着保守的态度。真是十分令人失望。拒绝承认病理学的科学地位已经非常不幸地阻碍了进步。”明显这个抱怨已经被重复多次了，Zeller每隔一会儿就用力点点头，好像在重申这个重点一样。

 

“尽管情况如此，你似乎仍然有所进步，”威尔友善地说道，“我曾经读过你的其中一篇论文”

 

“噢？”Price的眉毛扬得高高的，好像它们会短暂地陷入消失在他发际线中的危险一样。“哪一篇？”

 

“他杀和自杀伤口的差异之处。”

 

“如何？”Price炯炯有神地看着他。

 

“很了不起。实际上去年在美国我们结过一件相似的案子。一个男人被指控割开了他妻子的喉咙；他的辩词是，她已经抑郁了有一段时间了，所以结束了自己的生命。我的结论跟你的一样——切口深到足以折毁脊椎，不太可能是自己造成的。”

 

Price看起来很高兴。“是的，有许多关键性的区别。比如说，舌骨的位置。”

 

“正是。而且，如果你再版论文，我认为你可以考虑延伸一下防御性伤口的讨论。”

 

“是的，我同意你的看法；能有所延伸自然很好。相比之下，我那个关于锯齿状皮肤的分析……”

 

Jack清清嗓子。

 

“好了Crawford先生，”Price说道。“我明白了；继续。并不是说我们之中有谁特别想开始这个活儿。你在这些事儿上比我想象中的更有见识。” 他越过肩膀向威尔补充道。

 

“我读过《法医学手册》。”

 

“哪个版本？”

 

“第七版，”威尔说道；Price闻言赞许地点点头。

 

在通往尸检室的剩下路程中，他们大部分时间都沉默着，每个人都插着口袋，盯着地板走路，虽然Price和Zeller会偶尔低声交流几句，但威尔可不打算跟Jack也这么做。而且，毕竟能说什么呢？他闷闷不乐地暗自皱起眉头，心不在焉地啃着大拇指指甲，几乎没注意到其他人已经停了下来而Price正在开门，直到Jack突然叫他停下回来。实验室本身不起眼，不过是他过去住过的许多（太多）地方的一个悲剧的拓本罢了：缝隙，黑暗，冷得跟冰川一样的房间，高耸的毫无遮蔽的石板天花板，墙上贴满的廉价瓷砖曾经是奶油色的但现在蒙上了一层脏兮兮的灰色。角落的大斜槽上是各种各样的陶器和熟铁制的奇妙装置，让这地方看起来像个车间：一个加工血案和死者的工厂。随后Jack小心地咳嗽一声，四双眼睛齐齐盯上了中间的木质桌子，桌腿长而稳固，验尸官助手早已将Charlotte Tate那敬重地覆盖着绿色粗呢布的尸体放在了上面。

 

“先生们，”Price严肃地说道。

 

当他移开覆盖布子的时候，房内出现了齐刷刷的吸气声。威尔伸手抹了把脸移开了目光。

 

“慈悲的主啊，”Jack低声叹道，好像在自言自语。

 

 _很难称得上是一个慈悲的主的存在证据，_ 威尔有些疯狂地想道。他深深吸了一口气试图让自己镇定下来，短暂地设想了一下Emma Morris那年轻天真且充满悲哀的脸蛋，给自己的使命感添加燃料：行不可推脱且责无旁贷之事的必要性，且无人能够代替他。在巴尔的摩曾看到过的莎士比亚一部作品中的一段对话浮现在他脑中：“ _一鼓作气，坚忍不拔_ 。”他记不起来这个剧的名字了，尽管他记得女演员，还有这个角色最后是怎么疯掉的；记得很多道具血液——比真血要粘稠且红得多——还有不断强调的命运、过失和道德约束。他隐约注意到左边的price重重地叹息，开始收拾他需要的仪器；Zeller在右边，准备好带夹书写板和铅笔以做笔记。

 

“比上个受害者更严重了些。”Price顿了一下说道。

 

“是的。”Jack的声音混合着怒气和顺从；一个极端到另一个极端。“严重得多。我几乎没想过这有可能发生。”

 

“因为他这是在 _升级_ 。”

 

“那是什么意思？Graham先生。”

 

“他先前做的已经不再能够满足他了。他需要更多；这是他最初做下这些事情的原因。这是他的 _设想_ 。肢残更极端了，因为他需要进一步的暴力来让自己获得必需的满足情绪。”

 

“ _不一定_ 。”Jack说道，觉得这样保险一些。

 

“一定，”威尔说道，并不同意对方看法。“这是这类凶手的惯例。” 他没法说出自己是如何知道这些的；确切来说是，他是如何 _感觉_ 到这些的。“这些伤口造成大量失血，”他反而这样说。“现场是不是有大量血液？”

 

Jack支吾着说道。“老实说我不是很确定。即使是的话，巡佐也没提到。”

 

“那就有人要去查查看了，”威尔急躁地回道。“这样的信息至关重要。它能让我们知道，她是在现场被杀害的，还是在别处被袭击了的。”他闭上眼睛伸手揉揉太阳穴，偶尔畏缩一下，Jack担心地看了看他。

 

“脊椎管没有受损，”Price说道。“记下了吗Zeller先生？循环器官和呼吸器官都……”

 

威尔睁开了眼睛。缩了缩身子。脸色苍白。“喉咙处的伤口最先造成的。”他突然说道。

 

Price犹豫着，随后盯得更近了些。“为什…没错……我觉得你是对的。”他顿了一下回答道。

 

“他重击她们，让她们陷入昏迷，随后切开她们的喉咙，造成死亡。其余的肢残之类的在死亡之后才开始。”

 

“同意。 _很不错嘛_ Graham先生。”Price难过地瞥了一眼桌上的细瘦尸体。“天可怜见儿的。她应该在喉咙被割开后短时间内就死了。至少她不知道发生了什么。”

 

“而且他是个右撇子，”威尔补充道，“伤口的深度和方向清晰地说明了一切。”

 

“没错，谢谢你，我们已经确定这个了。”Price转向Zeller。“请把这加到报告里去Zeller先生：用手习惯的独立评估。最后，就我最近一次听到的，Chilton仍在坚持凶手是左撇子呢。”他轻蔑地哼了哼，随后又回到列出各种伤口的苦差事上来。“脸部和颈部都有着严重的淤青——和我们之前观察过的受害者的情况几乎相同。腹腔壁严重损毁。盆腔和腹部内脏也一样但是……”他犹豫了，再次开口时他的声音变得冷酷起来。“脾脏，肾脏和胆囊被从体内取走了。”

 

Zeller的铅笔一直在纸张上狂奔，直到对方说完，才暂时放慢速度；随后彻底停了下来。

 

“慈悲的主啊，”Jack重复道，威尔则不耐烦地摇了摇头。再次因为这个对慈悲天主的呼吁而无语；这玩意跟案子究竟有 _什么_ 鬼关系啊？

 

“所以Jim，你怎么说？”Jack顿了一下补充问道。“凶手有解剖知识吗？”

 

“没有，”Price迅速回答道。“绝对没有。发生在这位可怜的年轻女性身上的暴行，与熟练的解剖行为完全不相符。” 最后他盖上了布子，尊敬地朝尸体微微点头，一边开始在Zeller提供的一碗水下冲洗血迹斑斑的双手。

 

“Dr.Chilton说只有拥有医学知识的人才能干出这事来。”Jack坚持说道。

 

“Dr.Chilton是个白痴！”Price尖声说道。

 

“Graham先生目前还在调查，”Jack明显想要安慰对方才补充了这么一句话。“我们正从医疗顾问那儿寻求各种各样的观点，再采纳一致的那个。”

 

“很好，”Price说着，此时四人一间走到了隔壁的洗涤室门前。“我想你应该知道多年以来，人们一致认为地球是平的吧？”

 

“Dr.Chilton是谁？”威尔问道；并不是因为他真在乎这事，而是因为这种粗暴的交流开始刺激他日益紧张的神经了。

 

“Frederick Chilton，”Jack答道。“他是其他部门的外科医生。”

 

“他确实是，”Price打断道，“除此之外他还是……”

 

“一个白痴，没错——我知道你怎么看他。”

 

“Graham先生可不知道，所以让我跟他细说一下。Graham先生：始终牢记，Dr.Chilton的愚蠢是如此丰富且比例惊人，是如此庞大而惊人，以至于它拥有自己的邮寄地址。马车在街上慢下来，就是为了在经过的时候给这一壮观景象行注目礼。人们熟知这份愚蠢有时会遮云蔽日。小孩和老妇人处于被它压死的危险中，而成年男子……”

 

“行了Jim，够了。”Jack烦躁地说道。

 

“不够。恰恰相反，还 _差得远_ 呢。”

 

“是真不够。”Zeller帮忙补充道。

 

“凶手是否拥有医生的专业解剖学技巧这一点，是极其重要的，”Price说道，像是一把决斗的剑一样举起了铅笔。“用法医学的术语来说……”

 

“我十分清楚这有多重要，”Jack尖锐地回应道。“这就是用那么多时间和资源确立这一点的原因。”

 

“我明天会继续去拜访，”威尔的声音单调而机械。其他人转过来看着他，但他无视了他们，随后走到了房间角落，那儿有个大的贝尔法斯特水槽，角落有裂口，布满了可怖的铁锈、霉菌和深褐色斑点，只能是旧的血迹了。一时冲动，他把头伸到了水龙头下，冰冷刺骨的水从脸颈流过，他轻轻喘息着。

 

“你还好吗Graham先生？”Price问道。

 

“是的……基本上没事。谢谢你。

 

“这事太糟了。”Jack补充道。他缓缓走来，笨拙地拍拍威尔的肩膀。“我们每个人都被影响到了。”

 

“是的，”威尔用同样的平板声调重复道。他知道他们大概觉得他过度谨慎和紧张了，但却无法解释他不安的原因： _他们_ 跟 _他_ 受的影响是不同的。还不如让恶魔或幽灵来描述一下自己的感受呢；没有正常人能体会得到。他安慰自己，至少他没有呕吐或者昏倒过去——之前这可是都发生过的，而他再也没从这难为情的耻辱中完全恢复过来。他的湿发现在乱糟糟地垂在他的睫毛边上，他抚开头发，给了Jack一个歪斜的笑。“老实说，”他说道，“我挺好的。”

 

“好吧……如果你确定的话。”Jack犹豫地答道。

 

“我确定。”

 

“他当然确定了，”Price和蔼的声音传来。“年轻人适应力都很强的。他们是有弹性的。不是吗Zeller先生？不管多用力揉捏他们，他们总能更用力地反弹回来。事实上你俩应该一起吃顿饭，讨论一下反弹的最高效方式。”

 

威尔的微笑随着Price转身浏览Zeller的笔迹而减弱下来，对方快速更正了几处随后在下面签好字。“完事了Crawford先生，”他说道，“给你的记录还有验尸官的。”

 

Jack感谢地点点头，把文件折起放进口袋。“你会为审讯腾出时间来吧？”

 

“当然。”

 

“谢谢你Jim。”

 

“不用客气。我总不能把你丢给奇尔顿医生的愚蠢然后任其摆布吧。”

 

“恪尽职守啊，”Jack歪嘴一笑回答道，随后沉重地叹了一口气。“我想这儿就没什么事儿了吧？”

 

“没了，”Price难过地说道，最后通过敞开的门看了一样桌上那个起皱的身影。 _像个雕像_ ，威尔想道：一个被掠夺、放血和丢弃的悲剧性代表，而她本应活着，本应充满活力，本应完整。从Zeller徘徊的样子来看，威尔怀疑是对方想确认Price提议他俩吃饭的事——虽然毫无疑问这是好意的，但他仍假装没注意到，独自走向出口。对社交的厌恶（如此下意识而根深蒂固）让威尔产生了愧疚之感，还觉得有些不恰当，但这也是一种自我保护，因为现在他一想到要逢场作戏，假装正常来进行礼貌的对话就难受不堪了。

 

在这个方面，最自然的事就是回到家里睡到床上（这也是其他人都大声宣布要去做的事），但威尔无法面对回到他那孤独的房间和必然潜伏在那的连续噩梦，于是他反而选择在城里散散步。他踢着满是灰尘的黑色铺路薄片石子，踢了一个多小时，双手紧握，眼神像忏悔者一样垂下，看到了一连串经纪人的店铺和杂货店的手推车，踩着花朵和被丢弃的水果的残骸走过考文特公园，迈着沉重的步伐沿牛津街朝着菲茨罗维亚的方向向北前进，一路上闪闪发光的文具店、帽店和男装店最终被酒馆和客栈所取代。一个观察者会认为他是在沉思，尽管现实是他在努力避免仍和形式的精神活动；考虑着不要思考。

 

又走了20分钟，威尔觉得自己开始累了，四肢疼痛头脑沉重也证实了这一点，但现在他面临着一个麻烦的现实，他又不知道怎么回去了。尽管他 _确实_ 注意到了卡文迪许广场上杂乱的植被：昨天远足时的一个熟悉的地方，这意味着在过去的半小时中他无心重现了之前的旅程，而因此哈莱街离这儿仅有数分钟的路程。当然并不是说他要去那儿；去那儿干什么？要去拜访的话也太早了点，而且他的自尊反感着自己闲晃在房子外头、渺茫地希望……希望什么？他跟汉尼拔又不是朋友。威尔现在犹豫了，重心从一只脚移到另一只脚，试图弄清楚这种吸引力到底是怎么回事。因为肯定是 _有_ 的；一个无形的饵，仿佛把他拉向那幢房子（或者，具体一点来说，是房子的主人），这种想要与某人联系的欲望对他来说是极其陌生的。他短暂地想起自己是不愿意跟Zeller一起的；回避亲密的习惯是如此的熟悉且根深蒂固，就像他的头脑或四肢一样，是他的一部分。Dr.Lecter，如此冷漠而神秘，根本不像是那种会寻求亲密关系的人。威尔皱着眉头，试图弄明白这是怎么回事，最后下定论，这可能是他感到孤独还有想家了，还有遇见一个不可否认的有趣之人的那种新奇感。这至少是他能理解的，因为Hannibal Lecter并不像他之前见过的任何一个人。他……与众不同。一种明显精确的机敏和理智的进取心，但不仅如此。在与威尔面谈期间，他大部分时间都在试图潜入威尔脑中。这其中包含着风险的因素：与他习以为常的安全、枯燥、无趣的互动形成鲜明的对比，同Dr.Lecter说话，就像在下一场逼真的国际象棋一样，只是棋子由骨头、皮肤和呼吸组成而已。

 

不管怎样。缓慢而刻意地，威尔转到了与哈莱街相反的方向，思考着回家的最有效方式。不知道方向是不可能回家的，但那应该可以克服。毕竟伦敦又不是死气沉沉的闭塞郊区，一定有已经醒来赶往店铺的商人；煤炭商，马车司机……肯定能找个人问问吧？

 

“看看这是谁呢，”一个声音突然传来。“这不正是那个碍事的外国条子吗？”

 

威尔，不太熟悉“条子”这个词，起初并没有把这词联系到自己身上——他实际上正环顾四周，希望能找到声音的来源以便问路——这时，一只沉重的手搭在了他的肩膀上。威尔立刻绷紧向后转身，对上了一张带着胡须，眼皮子沉重的脸，对方张大的嘴露出了参差不齐的黄牙：他的任一种特征也没有特别合意，结合在一起时就更糟糕了——这不是别人，正是那个被从苏格兰场放出来的人，手中仍然（相当难以置信）卷着一份《犯罪揭秘》。噢。噢…… _操蛋_ 。

 

“我就 _知道_ 是你，”后者开口说话了。听起来有些得意。“我就知道！你在10分钟之前经过我这儿。”

 

“那你的眼神很好嘛，”威尔讽刺地回答道，随后止住脚步。胡须男听到这样随意的回应，一时间有些惊讶，威尔心里叹着气。常识告诉他，他不应该跟这人作对——考虑到他那张不饶人的嘴最后只会让事态升级——但在经历了过去几小时的恐怖之后，他几乎 _不可能_ 拿得出必要的镇静或自制来做任何事了。似乎是为了证明这种感觉是对的，他开始瞟向那个人，看清楚对方的表情和姿势，然后厌恶地缩了一步。

 

“在警局的时候他们本该控告你，”威尔顿了一下说道。“可他们把你当成一个关心时事的人，不是吗？但你根本不关心这些谋杀案。 _你_ 所拥有的是对警察的怨恨，一个便利的借口，以及一个将其隐藏在后的道德义愤的假象。” 即便心神不安，他仍对此感到气愤——可怜的Charlotte Tate的形象在他脑海中尖叫着，他情不自禁向前迈了一步，语调低沉而强烈，他补充道：“你让我感到 _恶心_ 。”

 

“让你恶心，是吗？”这人咆哮道。“你这个自大的美国佬。你还是个傻蛋，不是吗？你可别忘了，这次可没有人来帮你了。”

 

他站稳脚跟，呲着牙露出了丑陋的恶意微笑；威尔花了几秒钟来分析他自己的反应——一种厌恶的恐惧，伴随着一种强烈得令人不安的兴奋的期待——随后尽力平息这两种情绪，做好迎接袭击的准备。他模仿那胡须男的姿势，微微后仰，将拇指放在指关节上，这样能最大限度减少骨折的机会。在这点上，后者的动作很容易预测，威尔开始用闪电般的速度计算出一个策略来 _（他会瞄准我的脸，所以跟紧他的动作好挡下这一击；随后对准膝盖低踢一脚——不能踢高了否则他会抓住我的腿——然后再用手朝喉咙来上一拳……）_ ，这时一个熟悉的声音似乎凭空冒了出来：“这里有什么问题吗？”

 

语气平静却极具权威：事实上这让威尔和那愤怒的人都踌躇着转过身来，Hannibal Lecter以一种冷静的思虑方式注视着他们，这种方式颇威风高贵，虽然（威尔觉得）莫名地充满威胁；尽管那很难说出来为什么那么吓人。为什么？威尔不确定，这……就是如此。身高和肌肉视觉上的威慑，当然了，但远不仅此。也许还因为他并没有表现出明显的惊恐？不朽的自信姿态？姿势及声调，这些都意味着果断和无懈可击？或是这个非常，非常微弱的笑容，暗示着有人认为自己能造成任何伤害的想法是无比有趣的。但不管“这”实际上是什么，都直接瓦解了胡须男的司马昭之心，而当汉尼拔流畅地向前迈出几步时，对方退了一步。威尔不禁思考到这是一种面对威胁的 _原始_ 本能，；不可能表达得清楚，但简单来说就是受害者知道自己正面对着威胁，一个太过强大而无法抗衡的威胁。他感觉，如果有一只咆哮的疯狗在这里，它也会感受到空气中的威胁，从而变得顺从而沉默——而它同样也无法完全理解是为什么。

 

“我认识你，是不是？”汉尼拔用同样柔和却不祥的语气说道。缓慢而刻意地，他伸出手钳制住了男人的下巴，从一边翻到另一边。“告诉我，我是怎么知道你是哪来的。”

 

胡须男用可以听见的声音咽了咽口水，舌头伸到了外边。“我是菲茨罗伊旅馆的马夫。先生。”

 

“噢没错，当然了。就在附近对吧？看起来我们实质上是邻居呢。”

 

“先生。”

 

“这可是个很有趣的巧合。”

 

“是的先生。”

 

“ _是的先生_ 。这么急着同意。我知道对我来说为什么这么有趣；告诉我你怎么也这么觉得。”

 

“先生？”

 

“告诉我你怎么觉得这有趣了。”

 

“我……”胡须男张了张嘴，又闭上了，像只上钩的鱼一样喘息着；而汉尼拔，全程并没有松开钳制着对方脸部的手，最后他轻蔑地松开手，往后退了一步。这种姿势微妙而高效，威尔羡慕地想道（并记在心里，以后要对着镜子练习才行）。

 

“当然了，也许是我错了，”汉尼拔补充道。“也许一点儿也不有趣。也许只不过是……方便而已。你现在要说什么？你觉得我可能错了吗？”

 

“不先生。”

 

“不？所以让我想一下——你觉得我是对的，但你不知道为什么？”

 

胡须男再次支吾起来，随后冒失地看了看威尔，好像希望他能介入一样。

 

“我在等着呢，”汉尼拔说道，克制而苛刻。

 

胡须男开始看起来有些绝望了。“我觉得我应该走了，”他最后说道。“客人会来，而且……”汉尼拔挑了挑眉。“我真的要离开了。先生。”

 

“恐怕那是不可能的，”汉尼拔流畅地回应道，随后胡须男轻轻地缩了缩身子。“直到你为自己非常令人遗憾的粗鲁行为道歉为止。”

 

“我很抱歉，”急切的回答传来。“我道歉。先生。”

 

“不，不——不是向我道歉。向Graham督察。”

 

胡须男转过身去，真诚地向威尔重复他的观点，而威尔抱臂，克制自己想告诉对方滚蛋的冲动。

 

“很好，”汉尼拔轻快地说道。“现在，你可以走了——到菲茨罗伊旅馆，尽可能快地赶去。那儿可是有客人在等着了？”

 

“是的先生。”

 

“是的，当然。真是太可惜了——我们的相识似乎注定要过早地结束了。但谁知道呢，也许过不了多久，我们的道路又能交汇上吧？”

 

胡须男的脸扭曲成一个显然是意图表示礼貌的微笑（但更像是一个痛苦的鬼脸），尽管他明智地选择既不证实也不否认，以避免被进一步询问他是否 _真的_ 同意对方的观点。然后他移了移帽子，礼貌性地摘下。他紧张地瞥了一眼汉尼拔。随后他离开了。一阵短暂的沉默后，威尔松了一口气，他没有意识到自己一直在屏住呼吸。

 

“另一个幸运的巧合，”汉尼拔从容地说道。“我整晚都和病人待在一起——情况很严重。当时这么晚了还被叫出来，我是有些不高兴的，但从最终结果看似乎很好。”

 

“你挺吓人的，”威尔说道。这句话比他预想的要更有赞赏羡慕的意味。不过，他迟钝地意识到当汉尼拔出现时，他最初下意识的本能是向他寻求保护——而这个认知让他有些不安且恼火，就算只是因为他的独立和自我照料能力一向令他引以为豪，他非常不情愿如此随便地将之移交给别人。

 

汉尼拔微笑着。他的脸，被煤气灯照着，看起来有些超凡脱俗：轮廓鲜明，如刀削斧凿一般。“而你，你害怕吗？”

 

“不。”

 

“很好。我不会让你害怕的。”

 

“为什么不？”威尔含笑问道。

 

“确实是不；感到害怕的人总是呆滞而乏味的。志气和想象力要更加得体，而你似乎同时拥有两者。”威尔疑问地挑了挑眉。“我注意到了你之前的交流，”汉尼拔澄清道。“真的，我根本没有必要干预。事实上，也许想要维护你还为时过早；也许我该袖手旁观？也许我应该允许——怎么说呢？ _顺其自然？_ ”他仔细打量了威尔一眼，随后用更随意的语气补充道：“你是个勇敢的男孩，对不对？”

 

威尔皱起了眉，用一种无意识挑衅的方式把手塞进口袋中。“请不要叫我男孩。”

 

“为什么？”汉尼拔说道。

 

“你认真的吗？要知道，大部分人这时候会为我所反对的称呼道起歉来了，而你却只想听听我为什么反对？”

 

“我是想听。但我也不像大部分人。除此之外，你开始笑了；你并没有真的被冒犯到。你又为什么要被冒犯到呢？这个词本身并没有值得贬低的地方。”

 

“对——”威尔谨慎地说道，“我想的确没有。”

 

“如果你不介意我冒昧一问的话，你多大了？”

 

“二十九。”

 

“噢，好吧；那么在我看来，‘孩子’一词并非很不恰当。不……你所反对的是这个称谓背后假定的判断。不是吗Graham督察？被看作是年轻人而因此缺乏能力且不经世的观点。你的天赋注定你的地位比同龄人要高得多；尽管你是当之无愧，你仍注定要不断向那些比你年长而能力不及你的人证明自己。你害怕别人不认真对待你。”汉尼拔停顿一下，随后再次笑开了。“请放心，我对待你极其认真。”

 

“你又不了解我。”威尔说道，有些不高兴，因为他怀疑他只是被安抚了一下。

 

“我已经跟你说了一个多小时的话了；这已经绰绰有余。减掉一半时间都已足够。”或甚至不用一丁点时间，考虑到最突出的个性和传记体的观点都来自于一张照片——然而理所当然，汉尼拔并没有选择泄露这一点。相反，他仅仅补充道：“我相信我已经开始了解你了。”

 

“我相信你真的这么 _认为_ ，”威尔说完，笑了起来。

 

“噢？你不同意？是的，你当然不同意了；我们都珍爱着自己拥有深不可测的、迷人的复杂性这个想法——以及相较之下他人是如何的无趣和易懂。但也许你是对的；正如同我也是对的一样，因为‘隐藏的深度’恰恰也是我结论的一部分。”

 

这让威尔不由自主地笑了。“所以你说你了解我的意思是，你当前还 _不_ 了解我。”

 

“正是。”

 

威尔又笑了起来，咬着嘴唇看向地面，随后抬眼透过睫毛瞥了瞥汉尼拔。他明显完全没注意到他这副样子有多动人，汉尼拔的笑容也轻微地扩大了。

 

“你很喜欢下定论嘛，是不是？”威尔说道。

 

“不错。”

 

“而且不会那么容易就让步妥协。我想，试图用计谋击败你可没那么容易吧？”

 

“是不容易；尽管你也许发现这么做会很有趣。谁知道呢，也许你会成功呢？”

 

“现在是你在迁就我了。我认为你连一秒钟也没这么觉得。”

 

汉尼拔的视线仅仅在威尔脸上流连了一会，没有说他到底是不是这么觉得，随后悠闲地向前走了几步；这时威尔尴尬地清了清嗓子，把手插进口袋里。“不论如何，Graham督察，原谅我这么说，但你表现得有些心神不宁。我不认为你这时候在街上徘徊是为了消遣一番。”他短暂地顿了一下，让这个暗示凄凉地悬在空气中。“出现了另一桩谋杀案，对吧？”

 

“没错。”威尔回答道，声音疏忽地流露出来一丝可怜。

 

汉尼拔若有所思地看着他。“也许你想讨论一下关于这个的想法？现在进行早餐太早，但我相信不那么正式也足够我们谈话了。”

 

“我不想麻烦你。”威尔下意识说道。

 

“关于那个，想想我之前是怎么告诉你的，我可不允许你这么做。”

 

“这个嘛……”威尔本能地有些犹豫，开始像往常一样在脑海中掂量起各种社交活动的利弊，随后才想起即使他想回家也不知道怎么回；至少通过这种方式他也许可以找到一些方向。

 

尽管既然那样，为什么不直接问一下他们就好了？威尔再次犹豫了起来。啊他妈的，这样做又不会少块肉；不管是被邀请还是想接受。对吗？“既然那样，好的，”他说道，声音在自己听来意外的愉快活泼。“谢谢你。你真好。”

 

“你真的客气了。”汉尼拔轻轻将手放到威尔肩上，引导着他转向房子的正确方向；而当他立即移开手掌的时候，威尔发现自己仍处于一种真正的迷失状态，既厌恶这个不请自来的接触，同时又希望这只手能多停留一会儿。他不常有这种感觉（实际上从来没有过），这让他很不舒服。他暗自皱皱眉，随后突然意识到汉尼拔盯着他看了很长时间。

 

“要知道，”汉尼拔流畅地补充道，似乎在解读着威尔不安的源头，“我想，许多人会认为在这种可怕的情况下相识不太吉利。但谁知道这噩兆会不会变成好兆头呢。”

 

“噢是吗？”威尔含糊说道。

 

“确实如此。毕竟，他们的确说到，患难见真情。”

 

“你认为我们注定成为朋友？”威尔回应道，装出一副冷淡的样子，以此作为最后的绝望尝试，来掩饰汉尼拔让他感到的兴奋和无措。“ _至交？_ 似乎很雄心勃勃的样子呢。如果我没发现你有那么有趣的话怎么办？”

 

对方没有立刻回应，威尔突然有些不安和沮丧地觉得——像往常一样——他在自我保护方面做得太过了，真正地冒犯到了对方。他扭头去看汉尼拔；当意识到后者并没有表现出预期的怨恨或愤慨时深感不安，后者仅仅带着熟悉的狮身人面像般的微笑直直凝望着他。汉尼拔与他对视，随后再次，笑容微小地扩大了些。

 

“你会的。”他只这么说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 简单译自作者的话：
> 
>  
> 
> 我觉得19世纪80年代的法医检查要比公认的复杂得多——而且因为警方知道他们正对付着一个连环杀手，所以跟白教堂血案有关的尸检已经有了相应的草案——据我所知的（当然是有限的）在这儿的描述/对话，是符合时间线的。为此，提到的面部淤青和喉咙割伤也符合历史；不管怎样，第一章已说明原因，死后肢残是我虚构的，并不代表当时的受害者受到了这样的伤害。
> 
>  
> 
> 我并不知第一季的时候威尔有多大（或者当时休拍第一季的时候有多大），我猜大概也超过29岁了吧。不过我让他变年轻了些，为故事服务嘛，也反映出那时候人们一般比较早就开始工作了。


	5. 第五章

在去往哈莱街的路上并没有进一步的谈话，全然的沉默让威尔有些吃惊——不仅仅因为他们之间沉默无语，城市本身也寂静得可怕。仿佛整个伦敦都服下了镇静剂一样，他们两人是唯二活着的居民：这时月光挥洒，迷雾重重，其他人都关紧家门无知无觉地沉睡，而他们却在这寂静无声的街头散着步。跟一个与众不同的朋友同行，这样的事情可能会让人感到孤独——甚至会让人感到不安——但在这方面，同样让人吃惊的是，与威尔最近连续的沉默散步相比，现在的散步让他感到平静和舒适，而非令他紧张。汉尼拔走着——或者，更适当地说，是大步走着——步伐迅速而果断，跟他做其他事的方式非常相像（抬头，挺胸）威尔不自觉发现自己在模仿这种姿势来替代他往常紧张的弯腰驼背（眼睛盯着地面，肩膀缩着），随后决定自己当然更喜欢前者。诚然，昂首阔步（大步行走）跟轻轻一挥手就吓跑一个长着大胡子的高大混蛋攻击者并没有直接关系，但这也开了个好头；而且毫无疑问，小橡子会长大变成大橡子的呀。并不是说选择的这个比喻是最有希望的……事实上，当把这一切都说出口后，就根本没那么有希望了。噢老天，威尔沮丧地想道，我刚刚把自己比作了橡子。他妈的橡子。為什麼？……随后两人到达了目的地，汉尼拔开了门，礼貌地站在一旁让威尔先进去。玄关处看起来比之前更狭窄且沉重了，尽管就此而言，至少Mary——或者其他仆人都不在。

“去厨房，”汉尼拔说道，这也让威尔有些惊讶，因为他觉得英格兰男人在厨房里毫无用武之地。这不可能啊，举个例子，想象一下Jack Crawford在厨房中奔忙的样子。Jack Crawford也许甚至不知道他家厨房在哪儿呢……甚至也许没意识到自家有厨房吧。厨房不应该是仆人才关心的地方吗？与“房中的绅士”截然相反（威尔表情荒谬，不由自主地嘲笑着），后者理应在宽阔且华丽的房中招待客人，房里还有白兰地和吸烟装，以及等身的肖像画，上面那些自大的祖先们会从墙上投下不以为然的观察目光。他并不是在抱怨；他绝对更喜欢厨房中那舒适且休闲的大桌子，而非去忍受吸烟装和自命不凡的先祖们。由于想不出什么更好的说法，他极其委婉地跟汉尼拔说出了自己的观察结果，后者只是微笑着说道：“是的，但我不是英格兰人。”

*吸烟装：https://www.wisegeek.com/what-is-a-smoking-jacket.htm

威尔想问他是哪里人，但又担心在别人主动说这类信息之前先问出来，会让他看起来有点八卦或者很心急（而且，如果他对自己完全诚实，他不想承认他对这些琐碎的个人细节有多么感兴趣）在美国，几乎没有人会把厨房建在地下室里，但从他目前看到的情况来看，英格兰的情况恰恰相反——至少对大富大贵的人来说是这样的。虽然这是个厨房，同时还在地下室，但极其宽敞：显然是因为打通了两个小房间的墙来结合成一个大房间。厨房里主要有一个铸铁炉灶，像只大黑狗一样沉睡在角落，威尔不由自主地被它吸引过去，穿着薄外套的他仍在微微发抖。

汉尼拔转过身，挑了挑眉。“你冷吗？”

“有点，”威尔承认道，他现在几乎都要扑到炉子里去了。“是我的错，我待在外头太久了。”

“与其说是待在户外的时间太长，不如说是穿得太少，”汉尼拔回道（带着一种，威尔想着，完全没有必要的严重程度），一边示意了一下威尔的外套。“我不确定你的家乡气候如何，但你需要穿得更多一些才能在伦敦过冬。”

“我会的，”威尔回道，一边有些心不在焉地盘算着需要多少花费。

汉尼拔瞥了他一眼。“我有一件可以借给你，尽管它对你来说也许会有点大。只是借给你，”当威尔开始准备抗议拒绝的时候他补充道。“等你有了新的再还给我。”

“我真的不能要你的衣服。”

“为什么不行？”汉尼拔耐心地问道。

威尔支吾着。仔细思考了一下，为什么不行？

“很好，”汉尼拔补充道。“完全没有理由。现在，你想吃点什么吗？”

“你打算给自己做些吃的吗？”

“是的，不管怎样我的好意是永远算数的。虽然我很欣赏你的礼貌，但我必须坚持说，我们未来的交往是建立在我不允许你给我造成不便的基础上的——且在我所给你的建议中，你应该先考虑自己，而非我。”

威尔花费了大得夸张的努力压抑住自己不要对这番话以及汉尼拔本人翻白眼，“你的性格很独特，不是吗？Graham督察。”他说道。“真诚地想要取悦他人，但在社会期望的重压下仍会发怒——反抗遵守的同时也想要顺从。”

噢看在上帝份上，威尔想道：这番话全因一件该死的二手外套和一盘残羹剩饭而起。不管怎样，威尔十分确定，如果他声张虚势，专横地坚持说自己已经吃饱穿暖了的话，Dr.Lecter（汉尼拔）几乎不会感到高兴。他自娱自乐地想象了一下：嗨这还用问吗，你个蠢蛋，你太他妈对了，我想吃点东西。现在你就赶紧的吧，趁着我还坐这儿看着你为了我忙前忙后的。干活途中顺带给我买件全新外套。  
但他说出口的就只有：“你可以直接叫我威尔的……如果你愿意的话。”他希望他的声音听起来随意些——合乎情理地世故成熟——就像不论如何他一点也不在乎一样。而事实却是他仍然年轻，缺乏社交经验，**以至于不知道交换教名这个过程所蕴含的某些真诚且热烈的东西，好像它赋予了某种特殊的理解一般**；然而说实话，“Graham督察”这称呼听起来就像提起的是别人一样。在那方面，Graham督察更像是一个好大喜功的兄长，不可能靠得住，而你还必须在表面上做出一副钦佩的样子来，同时背地里厌恶他，渴望有一天他被揭穿原来是个极其虚假的混蛋。所以总结一下——他妈的Graham督察，是个自以为是、让人忍无可忍的狗屎（连同他的胡子也是。还有他的帽子）

汉尼拔只回了一句“谢谢”，没有表明他是否打算这样做。他又若有所思地看了威尔一眼（在这压力下威尔的脸蛋几乎扭曲起来），随后汉尼拔迅速而高效地开始做饭。威尔看着他，相当着迷；他不觉得自己从前真有见过男人做饭。他的父亲，当然，只不过是做点黄油面包，或者煮锅土豆，或者偶尔往煎锅里扔块牛排罢了。但现在这可的确是做饭。这是烹饪。威尔意识到他所想的这些术语是用感叹语气外加斜体字表示的，但很难不去强调烹饪学元素，同时观察Dr.Lecter(他真的可以叫他汉尼拔吗？)切碎欧芹、给熟鸡蛋切片、煮米饭，然后从烟色玻璃罐中取出神秘香料粉末与小葡萄干混合至泡沫状，再融合以黄油，倒到看起来像碎鱼干一样的东西上。

“印度烩鱼饭，”汉尼拔解释道，给了威尔明显更大份的饭。“过不了多久你肯定会再遇到它，还有它各种各样的同胞，比如酸辣酱、咖喱之类的。在伦敦，大家对所谓的英-印美食有一种完美的热衷。”

“噢，是的，当然了，”威尔回道，对自己在对方解释之前没有先想到这个而有些烦恼。“殖民的影响。”事实上他极其厌倦被告知有关于大英帝国的事儿（最糟糕的是当它被称作“她”的时候，好像它是有意识的一样）人们常以虔诚的语气提起它；甚至连Jack这样的人也不能完全免疫。作为一个美国人，不用说，这份厌倦就格外加重了。他将此补充到渐增的刺激思维目录中，尽管事实上它已经填不上名单了（生活中的操蛋玩意：头衔，帽子，胡须……大英帝国）随后他抬头一瞥，看到了汉尼拔嘴边的一抹讥讽的笑，立刻感到了一种团结，因为他们显然在想同一件事。

“确实，殖民的影响。”汉尼拔说道，好像是为了确认一样。“一个古老的概念，且毫无疑问会在本世纪之前就注定衰落解体。同时，不管怎样，我们得尽量给予安慰。”他看着威尔，微微一笑，后者此时正在狼吞虎咽地吃着上述的安慰，好像已经饿得半死一样。“也当然，你就是它大部分人口财产的流失的象征。”

“而上帝不会让任何人忘记这一点，”威尔满嘴食物地回答道。“自从我来到这儿，就已经有四次被叫做‘前殖民’了。”

“当真？”汉尼拔沉思着。“多么粗鲁。”

“我不介意，”威尔回答道，仍在叉着饭菜。“我还被叫过更糟的呢。”

“是吗？”汉尼拔再次这么问道；而如果威尔更集中一点注意力，他立刻就会察觉到这句话的语气中所蕴含的明显兴趣。但他并没有这么密切地关注对方，因为他太专注于希望自己打一开始就没说过那句话了。

“是的，我……”威尔支吾着，随后放下叉子开始皱眉，试图找点什么法子摆脱当前谈话的漏洞，让他不会说到他工作中“更糟糕”的方面——更重要的是——不会说到他工作的方式。反过来，他知道他不愿意吐露这些，是因为他认为汉尼拔会不可避免地理解到别人似乎能感受到的某一点，然后不再愿意跟他相处，这还伴随着一种悲哀地满怀希望的乐观主义，即是也许——只是也许，只是这次——可能不会这么发生。又或者，起码，也许可以延迟它的发生。

汉尼拔看了他一会儿，按目录分类着威尔脸上闪过的苦恼表情的每个细微的等级程度和区别特点（细致且忠实地添加至他发展的内部档案里头），随后突然用也许是最让人消除戒备的方式故意改变话题，宣布道：“我看你有把钢笔别到耳朵上的习惯。”

“我……什么？”

汉尼拔用自己的脸示意了一下。他的颧骨非常高，威尔胡思乱想着：它们就像露台一样突出。“你这儿沾上了墨水，”汉尼拔补充道。“如果你允许我来帮你？”不等威尔回答，他就从上衣口袋里抽出一条厚厚的棉手帕，把它浸在水罐里，然后伸出长胳膊，干净利落地擦拭着那块令人不快的墨迹，他的拇指极轻地拂过威尔的颧骨。威尔惊讶极了（同时因为话题的变化而松了一口气），无法恰当地拒绝对方，且感受到了一种可怕的感觉，他脸红了。事实上他确实，几乎确切无疑地脸红了。噢天哪。随后他试图说服自己，这是因为他像个脏兮兮的小孩一样被擦干净脸，这是一种侮辱，与更令人烦恼地意识到是这种随意的亲密姿势让他不安截然相反。

“你头发上也有，”汉尼拔平静地说道（他，威尔羡慕地想道，一点不安也没有：如果Jack Crawford在这儿，那么毫无疑问他的脸同样会受到手帕的洗礼；也毫无疑问他会默默忍受这一点。那么毫无疑问，大英帝国会屈服于这种擦脸的方式，如果有可能的话）汉尼拔亲切地笑了笑，随后补充道：“我恐怕无法帮你移去头发上的污渍了。”

“谢谢你。”威尔说道，有些勉强。

“不用客气。”

“也感谢食物。太棒了。”

“同样不用客气；这是我的荣幸。”

“我从没有吃过这样的食物。这很让人印象深刻。”他隐约想到了先前来访时所提及的晚宴——如果这种水准的食物能在半夜没花多大功夫就能准备好，那就很难想象在如此正式的聚会中会是什么样子了。

汉尼拔谦虚地耸了耸肩：右肩优雅地提了提。

“我认识的大多数人觉得烹饪只是把东西煮熟而已，”威尔反复说道，决意要表达出恰当的赞赏来。尽管即使在他说话的时候，他愧疚地意识到，自己也毫无疑问是那些人中的一员（且事实上还会成为压根不在乎烹饪的先锋），但他却在言辞中隐含了一种更有文化的感觉，即能高傲地怜悯那些无法欣赏美食的重要性的肮脏无神论农民。

“好吧，他们这样想就错了，”汉尼拔轻快地回应道。“好的厨艺，得从需要中创造出一门艺术来。它需要创造力，想象力，奉献精神和热情。真正的厨师是改革者——是与食物共舞的艺术家，就如同用油画颜料和调色板工作的画家一般。我发现你在怀疑，但我非常认真。正如奥斯卡王尔德先生所说，如果不是美丽事物的创造者，那艺术家还能是什么呢？将那些悲惨得无趣且缺乏热情的——即方言里说的“我们的日常食物”——转变为一些吸引感官的东西；可以创新，甚至挑衅，但最终都是为了从陈腐平凡的事物中呈现出些精致高雅的东西，有什么能比这更有益于服务美丽呢？

威尔的眼睛在对方的讲话中越睁越大，视线现在已经顺从地落在了他的碟子上，仿佛在恭敬地注视着艺术一样（同时暗自压抑着想笑的冲动）虽然如此，且不管他的轻浮，他无法摆脱某种日益增长的感觉——在第一次见面的时候就播下了种子，从此一直在生长——汉尼拔对他说过的大部分内容同时在进行着这两个阶段。这实际上很令人着迷，像个三维的谜题盒子一样：任何人都可能凭直觉知道它肤浅的表现，但某些诱人的线索往往暗藏在表面之下的深处；只为那些能猜出意义的少数开明之人而保留。不可否认的是，他并不是很清楚其中的意义是什么……尽管尝试找出意义会非常有趣。

“甚至莱昂纳多达芬奇的笔记本中都含有对食物的各种反思，”汉尼拔补充道，视线仍胶着在威尔身上。“你也知道，他是一名素食主义者，他还认为能用想象的准备来代替肉类的味道。创造性概念……不是吗？还是应用于相当平凡乏味的问题之上的一个艺术性和独创性的好例子。”

威尔投下视线，看着他们刚刚吃鱼剩下的残骸。“你可不吃素，对吧？”

汉尼拔微微一笑。“不吃。”

“噢，”威尔回应道。随后是：“我也不吃。”他又犹豫了一下，想着他是否敢于清晰地表达出自己的想法。他与汉尼拔四目相对，不禁感觉后者几乎在激励着他……是有可能的。他有吗？见鬼的没错——我敢。“你提到了不少艺术性，”威尔在最终开口说着，小心谨慎地斟酌着字词。“那么狡猾呢？”汉尼拔感兴趣的表情让他变得大胆，他补充道：“斟酌。慎重。我时常感觉你话中有话。”

“Machiavellian*/马基雅维利，”汉尼拔说道，极度卷着“l”音，带着烟嗓的口音格外惊人。

*马基雅维利：https://www.zhihu.com/question/24904939

威尔尴尬地在座位上动了动。“我并没有这么说……很抱歉。我没有这个意思……”

“不必烦恼，我并没有受到冒犯。但恐怕你让我感觉到你比我更有在诡计和欺骗上得心应手的资格。”高深莫测的笑容在他脸上一闪而过。“不过我确实对你的分析感兴趣；你似乎是一个想象力异常丰富的人。甚至，我怀疑我们也许拥有共同的一点——想象的力量。”

“大概吧，”威尔慎重地回应道。他意识到，又一次，他开始后悔自己说秃噜嘴了。汉尼拔此时正沉思般打量着他，威尔要越来越用力地压制住自己在这阵锐利的注视下挣扎的冲动。

“但你还有别的特点，”汉尼拔最终补充道。“你……很敏锐。不是吗？Graham督察。”

毫无疑问整个对话又偏到了危险的范围，所以威尔只是耸了耸肩（没有汉尼拔做得那么优雅，尽管威尔仍决定给自己的努力打满分），在自己能无心说些让事情变得更糟糕的话之前将面前的碟子推了回去。

“我应该告辞了，”他低声说道，“我已经……”

“什么？”汉尼拔说道。

威尔的大脑立刻一片空白（操蛋玩意）。这是个合情合理的问题，而就此而言——什么？假装他要去赴别人的约也是太早了点，但是同样，虽然“我必须回家睡觉”听起来好像很有道理，但还是会觉得这像个小孩才会说的话（与一个留着胡子的正常成年男性气质不符）。他最后这么说：“我已经占用你足够多的时间了。”

“请记住我所说的有关给我带来不便的事。此外，我知道你希望讨论今晚的事件，但我们还完全没有开始这个话题。”

威尔没有立即回应，明显正努力解决着让他左右为难的内部矛盾；汉尼拔耐心地等待着——耍点花招，按兵不动——在见证这种谜一般的愁思时，其中还有很多值得品味的东西。沉默开始蔓延，被威尔手指那焦虑且心不在焉地击打桌面发出的声音打破，汉尼拔循声望去——此时威尔正不自然地皱着眉，止住了动作，手指收拢。汉尼拔继续盯着他看，秘密地想着威尔的手实际上非常动人：它们多么年轻、优雅，右手大拇指擦伤的痕迹（仍未完全痊愈），食指染上的墨水污渍，还有被啃到见肉的指甲。骨骼的纤长让它们看起来更柔软，但毫无疑问它们也具有一定的力量。脆弱却凶猛。又一阵沉默：这双手现在忙于支撑着威尔的脑袋，仿佛是修长的脖颈无法支撑脑中内容已经满溢而过重的重量一般，汉尼拔欠身，越过桌子。

“这显然给你带来了严重的影响。”他说道。

“是的。这……太可怕了。”

汉尼拔微微眯起眼睛。“我猜其他人也受到了同样的影响？”

“是。是的，他们是，但对我来说……这……这是我必须要去想象的……”威尔突然闭口，好像开关咔哒弹下，汉尼拔的眼睛眯得更狭窄了些。“这……太难了。”他最后补充道，有些漫无目的地说着。

“确实很难，Graham督察。”

“拜托，叫我……”

“威尔——没错，你已经说过了。现在我改口还来得及吧/耐心一。所以，最近的事件有进一步的消息吗？”

“没有，大体上没有。每个人还在计较凶手到底是不是一个医生，但实际的医生们却意见不一。”

“他不是医生。”汉尼拔说道。

威尔猛地抬起头，他说起话来的声音好像是他在努力保持耐心一样。“你怎么可能这么笃定？你没有参与验尸，你也没看病理学家的相关报告；你甚至没看过那些伤口的照片。你仅仅只是看了我给你的照片——你能看到的只有她们的脸。”

“我需要的，她们已经全告诉了我，”汉尼拔用同样平静的语气回应道。“那些，加上谋杀现场的细节，足以表明这人并非一个医生。”

威尔突然感觉他的疲惫消失了。他盯着汉尼拔沉默了一下，随后弯身越过桌子。“你怎么看出来的？”他问道，声音低沉而严肃。随后当汉尼拔并没有立刻回应时，威尔说道：“拜托。给我解释。”

汉尼拔也更向前倾身，他们四目相接。“你给我看的那些照片：你观察到了脸部和颈部的淤伤？”

“当然。”

“有些是铁青色；也有发炎的迹象。”

“是的。”

“这些能说明什么……？”

“她们在死前就已经受到了这样的对待。”

“准确来说——是即将死亡之前。所以，为什么凶手会这么做？他的计划是怎样的？”

威尔再次皱皱眉。“通常来说，破坏面部是为了不让受害者的身份被确定，或者出于凶手对受害者的个人仇恨……但在这儿，显然这两种情况都不适用。”

“是的，它们的确不适用。这些破坏的严重程度并不足以表明上述的任一个目的；他只是做了他需要做的，并没有画蛇添足。”

威尔张了张嘴，支吾着，突然有些糊涂。他一点也不熟悉这种与资深导师一样的人所进行的互动（因为这的确就是汉尼拔的类型？）。尤其是因为这种令人不安的感觉，即汉尼拔完全知道答案，且与其说他关心的是一个正在讨论的解决方案，不如说他关心的是威尔能否为自己解决这个问题。他从眼镜上方瞥了瞥汉尼拔，后者回视，眼神安详而神秘，似乎在挑衅威尔说出他的怀疑一样。这就像个游戏：象吃马，车吃兵：完。

“他想让她们失去活动能力，”威尔最后说道。“一开始猛攻头部和脸是为了尽可能快地制服受害者。”

“是的，很好。犯罪现场的证据开始发挥了作用，因为我们知道他事实上是当街行凶。风险非常高。可为什么还会这么做？”

“他不计后果。混乱。”

“还有什么？威尔。”

威尔闭上眼睛，皱着眉。我在一条寂静的街道上已搜寻许久，想找到某人——这个方法并不理想，但这是我能做到的最好的了，因为我没法把她弄到巷子里去。但现在的做法很冒险，而我不想被抓住，所以我必须确保她不会发出任何声音……噢天哪，当然了。很明显——他之前怎么就没发现这点呢？他突然又睁开了眼睛。“因为他无法让她们跟着他到更隐蔽的地方去。他对自己口头说服她们的能力没有信心，因此他必须尽可能急速地在她们能防卫之前制服她们。”

汉尼拔笑了，随后靠回座位上。“正是如此；你实在是很厉害。这下你知道我为什么不认为他是个医生了吧？同时，我们这些医务人员并非一定是在所有行业中最善于交际的，一个没有获得那种教育水平和地位的人，同时个性如此不足，以至于无法说服一个绝望穷困的街头妇女——这些妇女，我得承认，很难有太过于挑剔顾客的机会——包括陪着他们到巷子里去。然而这正是发生在这里的事情。在众目睽睽之下谋杀这些妇女风险极高，但他却觉得自己别无选择，无能为力——或至少相信自己无能为力——将她们引诱到更隐蔽的地方去。因此他通过攻击头部让她们失去意识，再割喉杀害她们，而一旦她们死了……”

“……肢残。他的原始动机。”

“正是。毁损肢体的需要才是他犯罪的原因；头部及颈部的伤只是使第一件事成为可能的手段。”

“我们错了，”威尔说道，一半是对他自己说的。“Jack Crawford认为开膛手弃尸街头是想嘲笑警方。而我认为他发了疯，丧失了理智。”

“这也没错，在一定程度上。这当然比Crawford先生的推测更接近真相了。”

“但不仅仅是这样，对吧？是因为他没有别的选择。”威尔靠回了椅子上，手指再次敲在了桌面上，突然振作了起来。他心里就觉得这个猜想是对的，而这转而可以通过缩小他们寻找的攻击者类型范围来推进调查。他刮目相看一般抬眼瞥着汉尼拔。“谢谢你，”他说道。“从这么少的线索中你凭直觉就能得到这么多，真的非常非常了不起。”

汉尼拔再次像之前一样优雅地耸了耸肩。“是的，我敢这么说；但你自己就没有完全这么做过吗？”他注意到威尔闻言低下头，有些脸红。还颇害羞呢，但对方还是接受了赞赏。

“我能再来找你谈话吗？”威尔说道，声音诚挚得动人。“这能帮上很大忙。如果你有时间的话……”汉尼拔没有回应。“我是说，如果不打扰……”仍旧没有回应。威尔能感觉到自己变得烦躁，然而也很焦虑，他向汉尼拔投去一个相当挑衅的目光（不用说，这没发挥太大作用，还被弹开了）。“Dr.Lecter？”

当他闭嘴时汉尼拔突然又迅速恢复过来，在他的座位上动了动，挺直了腰，后背伸长，好像是在俯视威尔一样。更高的视角给了他优势，但威尔也无意识地挺直了腰，拒绝承认任何劣势。

“这么做会让我处于受警方咨询的位置，”汉尼拔停顿一会才说道。“我认为这通常是要为顾问所花的时间付报酬的。我也会收取报酬；但是，我不想要钱。”

“不想？那你想要什么？”

又一阵沉默，随后汉尼拔笑了（微弱的笑容在嘴角一闪而过），他慢条斯理地扫视着这本精巧得迷人的推论与原理选集。这个独特得无与伦比的标本；这株稀有的植物。这个有着众多小缺点和不确定因素的集合，不稳定着，探索追求着，大睁着天真的双眼，皮肤苍白，两手洋溢着生气勃勃的青春，骨骼精致易碎，它的冒失被羞怯冲淡，它的轻率被谨慎削弱。它以纤弱而黑暗的灵魂散发出致命的光明之美……这一切合在一起，反而在它极度不完美中现出了完美。狂热却谨慎、珍贵而无畏，似乎纯粹是为了它那能吸引人和鼓舞人的令人窒息的能力而设计的。在一个充斥着无趣、盲目和呆板人类的城市（国家；世界）中，有这么一个人，充满了迷人的活力，感知极其敏锐，散发着不自知的性感：一阵发着轰轰声且在搏动着的电压，在将其拆吃入腹，享受滋味之前，值得（需要）与其搏斗一番，再将其拆解。此外，不可否认的是，用愉悦和欣赏的情绪而非亵渎或摧毁的这种方式——来寻出另一人的强烈愿望——实属罕见；就其本身而言……十分有趣。而更有趣的是，虽然威尔在不知不觉中颠覆了汉尼拔对他自己的期望，但他发现自己并不能因此而怨恨威尔；他甚至妒忌起了对方的这份成功。这应让人担忧。而这在令人忧虑。事实上他通常会避免这类思索，因为纠缠在这种事情上是浪费时间的危险行为；而且根据汉尼拔的原则，挥霍时间，是他平日里极力反对的一种行为。然而，事实就是事实。是不能驳倒的；是基本的，甚至——为其他任何东西辩护同样是一种浪费时间的行为。也因此，虽然他清楚地意识到他即将提出的方案可能会得到一系列意料之外的结果，但他仍以热切的盼望结束了那份仔细的思虑，以便继续行动。尤其是因为——用最简单的话来说——放开威尔，允许他走开这个方法似乎不再行得通。这个游戏，汉尼拔想道，带着满怀希望的颤抖，正在进行。

“Quid pro quo/交换条件，Will Graham，”他终于说到；威尔听了有些糊涂，汉尼拔再次笑了起来。“我想要互惠互利。以物易物。我给你提供信息，你也得给我提供信息作为回报才行。”

“给你提供什么信息？调查的？”

“不，不关调查的事。”

“那么关于什么？”

停顿一会，汉尼拔欠身，盯着威尔的脸。“关于——你自己。”

在由此产生的沉默中，威尔眨了好几下眼睛，随后尴尬地清清嗓子，无法判断这个特别的提议是不是认真的，或者只是一些（像往常一样）别人希望他能领悟的复杂笑话。“你到底为什么想要了解我？”他终于说到。

“因为我发现你非常有趣。”

威尔挑衅般轻轻歪着肩膀；仍旧怀疑而谨慎。

“是这个理由不充分么；还能有什么更好的动机呢？除此之外，跟我给予的回报相比，这不算是一件很小的事情而已吗？”蜡烛的火光减弱，汉尼拔的眼睛看起来像是在忽明忽暗的火光中闪闪发亮。“我会帮助你捉住他，威尔。”

“如果我说不呢？”他并没真打算拒绝，但习惯强迫他不要那么轻易地妥协。

汉尼拔挥挥手，再次突然随意起来。“如果你拒绝，那这事就到此为止，我们之间不会更进一步。我反而会拜访Crawford警司，用一种礼貌、无趣且正式的方式，向他吐露我的见解，然后收下银行支票作为回报。”当然他无意做任何类似的事情——但威尔可不知道。

久久的一阵沉默，威尔在座位上不自在地动着身子，回视这个像施洗者一样热情且异常独特之人，这个像雕像一样轮廓鲜明之人……这个像众所周知的淘金者一样疯狂的人。只是这个形容不对，威尔修正道，因为他明显并不疯狂；跟疯狂沾不上边。但这个想法又反过来迅速引起了另一个想法，因为，汉尼拔不是已经表达了对可能被认为是心理脆弱者的强烈兴趣吗？在那一刻，威尔不愉快地轻轻叹息一声，想起了不久前他们的对话，不幸地推断出——当然了——汉尼拔很可能是想将他当成一个研究案例。噢天哪：如果他同意了，那他们的对话毫无疑问会出现在某些权威医学期刊上（可辨认的细节会被谨慎地修改，但威尔本人作为一个能像凶手一样思考的怪胎，仍会被知晓内情的人清楚地认出来）。这会可怕地永存其中：在纸上永生，被一个个所谓的专家传阅；眯着令人作呕的小眼睛通过单片眼镜斜视他，带着几乎不掩饰的欢乐，漫谈着他本人有多病态。像Jack这种同事一时半会看到他这样是一回事，但要是分分秒秒直到永远，那就不一样了。这个曝光将会永远持续而没有尽头。虽然这很痛苦，但他还是强迫自己，等这事发生再拒绝他们的约定；因为毫无疑问，如果这意味着能揭露和逮捕这个未知的杀人犯的话，这种耻辱只不过是他要付出的一个极其微小的代价而已。甚至——他的心充满希冀地跳动了一下——这会让他拥有带着恢复的声誉回家的机会。这可能是一个新的开始。威尔的思绪短暂地飘到了这幅景象中：他的父亲第一次和蔼可亲起来，对他充满赞许和满意。同事们不会像往常一样皱着眉蔑视他，对待他不会那么谨慎猜忌，反而会温暖地拍拍他后背，尊敬地跟他握手；随后也许，再稍稍更进一步，最终奖励——一个能逃离一切、隐居避世保他一直不受穷追不舍困扰的机会。也许可以有一间改装的农舍，或者类似的什么地方……让他能实现养只狗的抱负。当然这不就是他一生所求吗？

“好吧，”他慢慢说道。“好吧。可以。”随后因为他得到的好处多于汉尼拔，他说道：“这事儿又不会掉块肉。”

“当然不会。”如果汉尼拔感到了得意的话，他现在肯定很努力克制着不表现出来。“我不会泄露你的隐私秘密；我不能强迫你回答你不乐意回答的任何问题。然而，我的确有一个条件。”

威尔皱眉，为这个意外的附加条件感到不悦。“什么？”他有些悻悻然地问道。。

“完全诚实。我不会容忍含糊的回答；如果你不想回答，那就直说——尽管我会希望你能解释原因——但如果你对我撒谎，那这个安排就会中止。也请放心，我能看得出你是不是在撒谎。”

“行吧，”威尔再次说道，同时心里想着是“走着瞧。”他的掩饰才能空前绝后；事实上，自我意识变得如此难受的一个好处就是，可以加快钻进另一个意识中的速度——当情况需要时，威尔可以如此流畅地欺骗他人，以至于有时候他本人都感觉到一丝隐隐的烦恼。并不是说汉尼拔跟他往常的对手一样水准低；但尽管如此，尝试一番说不定会很有趣。

“那就一言为定了，”汉尼拔回应道，心里暗笑着，因为他发现威尔眉头带着蔑视微微皱起，随后准确的凭借直觉知道了其中深意。无聊地，他想象着伸手越过桌子，用他的拇指抚平对方眉头；这样他会感觉到——对方的温暖和触感——还有威尔再次颤抖起来、在他掌心下变得僵硬的样子。但他所说的只有：“我想，现在已经快到你说自己‘真的必须告辞’的时候了，那我就不再强留你。如果你在旅途前需要休息，那我也欢迎你多留一会儿。我有一个备用卧室；事实上我有好几个。”

睡觉的主意非常吸引人，威尔短暂地考虑了一下要不要接受这个提议，然后觉得自己会在噩梦中尖叫嘶吼出来，他无法冒着惊醒整座房子里的人的风险留下来。“谢谢你，”他说道，“但是我……”他差点就说出了“我真的必须告辞”，但他及时止住了。“我该回去了。如果房东太太注意到我没回来的话，她会担心的。”这并不很有可能发生……尽管幻想一下也不错。

“在此之前，我去给你拿外套，”汉尼拔说道，随后威尔不断重复着点头微笑的动作（心里为他这副样子看起来有多愚蠢而急促不安）。就像他预测的那样，衣服有点太大了，适合更高还有肩膀更宽的人来穿，尽管他除了卷起袖口之外也无能为力了。至少还能保暖，衣服料子很柔软且奢华，带着檀香油的芳香。“谢谢你，”他真诚地说道，“我一买到自己的外套就把衣服还给你。”

“非常欢迎你留着它，”汉尼拔从容地答道，“我不太有可能再穿这件，所以它的缺席并不算什么特别的损失。此外，外套很贵；伦敦的一切都很贵。我猜想Jack Crawford不会在你的薪水上过度慷慨，你应该把钱花在别的更值得的事情上。”

比如鸦片酊，威尔阴沉地想道。还有酒精。还有回家的第一班船的船票。但他说出口的只有“谢谢你，你人真好，”事实上并没有表明他到底打不打算留着这件外套。

汉尼拔点头表示同意，随后靠近，笼罩着威尔，以便给他调整翻领，抚去衣领上的棉绒（这让威尔重新尴尬地扭动起来），他问道：“你知道怎么从这儿回家吗？”

威尔承认自己真不知道，在一阵短暂的犹豫之后选择问普通区域的路而非确切的居住地街道名称；因为如果汉尼拔不知道他具体住在哪里，他就没有必要用希望对方偶然来访来折磨自己了，他几乎敢肯定这事永远不会发生。

“你确定不在这儿多留一会儿吗？”汉尼拔说着，一边取来一份详细得惊人的地图（同时威尔站在一边坚持着，越来越绝望，因为真的没必要陷入如此麻烦）。“如果你多等几小时，就能轻易找到出租马车。甚至是公共汽车。”后者被以一种挑剔般的轻颤说出，威尔试着想象，这类生活如此养尊处优且考究，以至阻碍了任何一种公共交通设施的出现。

“没事的，”他说道。“我习惯走了。”这话是真的，尽管当他最后终于踉跄着回到自己的房间时应该还是要累得不行。一想到要累垮，他突然再次感到了沮丧。

“路上务必小心，”汉尼拔沉思般说道。他说话的时候并没有微笑，而当威尔开始长途跋涉走回家时（舒服地紧紧裹着新外套），他发现自己正回想着这句话。小心点。注意，当心；一路顺风。这可能是威胁或者警告，特别是当被以如此严肃的方式说出来时，但威尔忍不住转向了第三个选项——不是警告前方的危险，汉尼拔正向他发出能让他安全的邀请。他还没有完全意识到一件事既可以成为安慰的召唤，又可以成为危险的预兆——恶意瞥视着的肮脏敌手如何也有可能伪装成救赎恩典，几乎摧毁你的事情如何也有可能会让你自由。这类事情是哲学家才会仔细考虑的，是诗人才会书写狂想的；威尔为什么应该在乎呢？虽然“不会杀死你的东西通常会让你更强大”这句话也许通常是对的，尼采对此的思想再过十年也不会被发表了吧。而就算还能继续发表，威尔也不会去看这类型的书，他已经被生存和保护生命占据得满满当当的了——相反，这其中对他的猛烈摧毁——很难让他再去沉思人类灵魂的细微差别。当解构生命需要消耗你所拥有的每一份资源（加上你没有的资源），来仅仅只是尝试着维持时，它就变得很难了。尽管如此——不管怎样——数月之后他会记住这一刻的。

街道上，报童已经在装着他们的推车了。Charlotte Tate死亡的事还太早，来不及印出报纸，但之前的谋杀案仍为新闻磨坊提供了足够的原料谷物。威尔转移视线继续跋涉。此刻，黎明开始破晓，带着朱红色与紫色划破天空，让天空看起来像是真的被损坏一样——淤紫流血——同时空气中的雾气没有那么多了，尘雾溜走，埋伏着等待日暮。他觉得自己能远远地看到泰晤士河的闪光银线（实际上是弯曲的，但这种冲动是一样的），于是想象着上面的船艇开往未知方向的样子。它们代表着自由和逃脱：逃避职责，避开责任，为自己找个能人感到快活、安全且自由、有人在乎你且在乎到超过你所提供的价值的地方。那儿还有狗狗。威尔再次叹息起来，双手更深地塞进口袋中。事实上这种田园生活（不管是乘船去还是要经过艰苦跋涉）的可能似乎与能飞起来的可能一样遥远，他在下一个角落转身，看到了另一堆贮藏着的报纸，这把他拴在了他即将不得不做和总是必须做的事情的本质中。而且他知道就算他没有选择这个也不会有任何区别；因为这是命令，一如既往，没有变化。

该开工了。


	6. 第六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta太太@spacemonkey42工作太忙无法抽身，所以从第五章开始，翻译过后都是我自己校对的，如有翻译错误及不对劲的地方...我的锅ಠᴗಠ（逃跑）

如果这种类型的凶手是史无前例的，那么不可否认，人们对他的恐惧和着迷程度亦是史无前例的。威尔觉得，出现这种情况有诸多原因。部分原因是，针对最近事件的报纸大量发行，罪案得以被大肆宣传，达到了早先几年不可能出现的程度。众多谋杀案之令人无法承受的凶残性质，对于从未听过“死后肢残”的普通大众来说几乎无法理解（他们的无知愚昧让威尔深感羡慕）。但同样不可否认，这个名字本身：惊人、邪恶、耸人听闻，这三个词已足够让人浮想联翩，在此情况下，虽然开膛手被赋予了一些迷人有趣的性格特征（狡猾，有魅力，智商极高），但威尔这个早在美国的时候，就已被众多相似案子搞得烦不胜烦的老手，深信凶手本人实际上绝对不具有这些特质。就像个裹上丝绸、镶上珍珠以成活的破烂人体模型一样；让凶手变成人们可以将他们所选投射其上的一个象征——在这种情况下，将他从肮脏可鄙之物提升到了一种邪恶的形式，如此威风堂堂，以至它承载着千丝万缕的敬畏却也得以在恐怖之中游荡。在廉价恐怖小说的讽刺画中，他常被描绘成一个戴着大礼帽、穿着燕尾服、潜逃于贫民窟和小巷之中、像个正赶往歌剧院的衣冠楚楚的贵族一样的人。 _把开膛手看成艺术家的这种印象_ ，总在毫无讽刺意味的情况下被印刷出来，这让威尔想大声尖叫。

 

然而，无论这种赞颂有多不合时宜(毕竟没有一家报纸关心过，在伦敦东区每天有成百上千的人因贫困而死，这便让开膛手得以扬名)，苏格兰场刑事侦缉处的普遍共识是，Charlotte Tate之死，将尚在酝酿中的恐惧变成了彻底的惊骇，并且引发了媒体的疯狂报道，让之前的报道在相比之下倒显得极其有所保留了。“它点燃了炸药桶，”Jack逢人便说，“把整件罪恶又丑陋的案子都炸开了。”突然之间，白教堂谋杀案不再引起残忍的好奇心，不再是特权阶级观众们在早餐桌上啧啧称奇的病态谈资，它像是被毁容了一样，变得远比之前更深沉更黑暗：食肉般暗中腐蚀着，将整座城市从里到外吞食殆尽。教士向会众宣讲说，下议院和上议院都曾过问此事（随即留中不发），据说甚至连维多利亚女王本人都表达了担忧。内政大臣Matthews先生，在街上屡被扔鸡蛋：在如此压力之下，他悬赏任何能将凶手绳之於法的线索，但一直在驳回那些伦敦东区居民的反馈，因为他们穷的发疯，会为了钱铤而走险，继而提供那些只能让警察们走向诬告的信息。当地商人和热心志愿者们自主成立了白教堂保安会，他们提供了自己的悬赏；但还是没有人站出来指认开膛手是他们中的一份子。随后电报纷至沓来：遍布世界——从美洲新西兰澳大利亚，到欧洲大大小小每个角落——或多或少有点价值（大多数没有）的恐吓，疑问，暗讽，打听——殊途同归般落在苏格兰场，难看且指责般地堆积在Jack Crawford的办公桌上。威尔帮他把信件都丢到他们前方的炉子里去，他们的脸在火光下闪着恶魔般的光芒，信件慢慢火化着：在火焰中舞动，翻滚。

 

“我觉得这时候，我们其中一个应该拿向地狱之火送东西来开玩笑。”杰克有些故作轻松地说道；然而地狱之火恰不是那种能让他们说俏皮话的东西，最后他们只能干站着，站在令人沮丧的沉默之中。回家路上威尔经过一个戴着三明治式广告牌的人：上了年纪，一副被遗弃的样子，双手缩在木制牌子之下紧紧抱着自己，似乎很痛苦，他的眼睛在他枯瘦憔悴的脸上抽搐耷拉着，相当吓人。 _“天国近了，你们应当悔改。”_ 前面刷着愤怒的黑体字，后面写着一段稍小却同样激烈的文字： _“要清醒；警惕。你的仇敌魔鬼，如同吼叫的狮子，遍地潜行，寻找着可吞吃的人。”_ 威尔将目光转回人行道，继续往前走。

 

*****

 

在接连三个晚上的剧烈噩梦（其中一个特别糟糕以至于让Bloom太太带着煤气灯再次警戒地冲上了楼）之后，威尔终于向诱惑屈服，买了些鸦片酊。小药瓶像个见不得光的秘密一样在他的口袋中叮当作响，他感到极其羞愧——甚至觉得恶心——但他却并非十分讨厌它，更别谈丢掉它了。内心情绪的挣扎重回令人沮丧的方向：羞愧，自责，而又因为它们，他随后有了不可避免的正当理由： _这不是我的错，因为我需要帮助。_ 至少第二句是真的，因为他感觉自己被那些调查搞得心神不宁，他被它折磨着。这让他不管是在入睡还是醒着的时候都毫无喘息空间，Charlotte Tate那纤细而饱受残毁的样子萦绕在他心头，恐惧和痛苦日夜不断地在他脑中闪现。另一件同样无助的事情是：他知道处理同一个案件的警员们也有这种感觉。手足无措的茫然；理应主动却屡屡被动的无力。好像开膛手收割了所有的好运，压根没剩下一丁点给别人一样。

 

自那天两人地下深夜食堂 _促膝长谈_ 之后，威尔再也没收到汉尼拔的消息，他也不是很清楚要怎么合规矩地安排下一次会面。是等着对方联系他，还是自己直接去好一点？严格意义上来说，是汉尼拔在帮他忙，理所当然指望对方还帮他安排好所有事情，的确有些自以为是……但如果汉尼拔很忙（他的确如此，看上去似乎就是那种总是勤勉做着高尚工作的人），从而讨厌起不请自来的他怎么办？威尔焦虑地啃着拇指指甲，费力地权衡着利弊，太阳穴处的抽痛让他小声呻吟起来，那是老毛病头痛开始的征兆。噢见鬼去吧——如果汉尼拔不想谈话大可叫他滚蛋；毫无疑问对方绝对能这么干。由于某种不可描述的原因，威尔不想告诉Jack他要去哪，所以他只是静静地拿起自己的新外套，溜出苏格兰场，像个忏悔者一样低头盯着地面走路。忏什么悔？威尔是真不知道。

 

出了大门，他感觉自己突然爆发出一股能量一样，这也许和动物从笼子里出来时的感觉没什么不同，他一次跑下两级台阶，还摘了帽子，感受微风吹过头发的感觉。下完楼梯，他解开衣领，把领带揉成一团丢进口袋，准备往查令十字街走去，突然有人叫道 _“Graham先生！”_ ，他吓了一跳。威尔通常会忽视当街叫他的人，但这次他听到了美国口音，所以他转过身去，立即跟一个脸色苍白而清瘦的男青年对上了目光，对方正站在几尺之外，令人不安地盯着他。青年目不转睛盯着他看，脸上挤出一个微笑来，同时缓慢而刻意地举起上周的《伦敦时报》，像钟摆一样来回挥舞着。“你是Will Graham对吧？”他讨好地小声说道。

 

威尔有那么一瞬间想否认，但他大概没法这样做了，因为他正对着自己一大张照片（有用地用大写字母标上了“Will Graham”），所以他勉强承认对方所言属实。

 

“我就觉得你是，”那个苍白的青年说道，“我认得你。真是碰巧Graham先生，真的。我比你早到伦敦几个月。”他停顿了一下，意味深长地看了威尔一眼。“我是从巴尔的摩来的。”

 

威尔觉得自己嘴巴发干，他挺了挺腰背努力让自己看起来镇定一点。然后，他让自己做好准备，好面对“我清楚你在那边干了什么”这类对峙、指责或一般的争吵。但男青年没再说什么，只是继续盯着他看；威尔开始寻找各种可能的回应（包括“世界真小”“那又怎样？”和“去他的巴尔的摩”），这时候对方突然走近了一步，差一点点，但还没有完全，超过他的安全距离。威尔犹豫了一会，不想表现出任何被吓倒的迹象，但同时感受到一种强烈的厌恶感，这种感觉让他不想更没必要接近这个令人不安的人。厌恶和故作勇敢的感觉此时纠缠扭打在了一起。青年阴郁的脸上出现了狡猾的微笑，他上下打量着威尔，好像要把他的特征牢牢记住一样：就是这个时候厌恶感占了上风获得胜利，威尔微微往后退了退。噢见鬼——可去他的吧。“恐怕我得先走一步，”他的语气表明他一点抱歉的意思都没有，“我有约而且已经迟了。”

 

青年惋惜地轻叹一声，脸上还挂着谄媚的微笑，接着又目光犀利地盯着他。“我知道了，”他认真地说道，“那改天再见吧Graham先生。我知道去哪里能找到你。”

 

“未必，”威尔反驳道，“我很忙。”

 

“是是你的确忙；毕竟你是Will Graham嘛。但不管怎样我们会改天再见的，我这不跟你打上招呼了嘛。你也许真的会喜欢上跟我聊天的Graham先生。你知道吗？我发现我们有很多共同点。”

 

对方的话很古怪，威尔突然不知道该怎么回应才好，就在他有点头绪的时候，青年就像轻轻地来一样轻轻地走了，不声不响地消失在人海中，威尔站在人行道上，有些不祥的预感。 _老天，_ 他沮丧地想道， _什么狗屁玩意？_ 他目前的烦恼已经够他受的了，哪里还有剩余精力对付这种情况。也许最好忘记这茬事？随后他试图安慰自己那个青年并没有出现在他面前恐吓他，仅仅只是过分热情从而显得古怪而已。也许真的没有什么，对方只是一个非常容易相信别人的敏感青年，因为远居他乡，所以看到个熟悉的面孔就跑上来套近乎。实际上，大概只能是这种情况。几乎确实如此，不是……是吗？威尔皱着眉头，不知道这句安慰的话究竟有多大说服力。并不是说他只能坐以待毙；但现在什么问题都没有，解决问题自然也无从说起。不过，他还是改变了走路去汉尼拔家的主意，他叫了一辆出租马车。

 

当他到达哈莱街时，街上正是一片冷清安静之象，其中蕴含的某些特质彰显了它高高在上的典雅。没有令人惊叹的报纸招贴，没有乞丐或者野孩子，没有阴郁的男青年，也没有幽灵一样游荡在街上警告顽固不化的世人小心魔鬼的老人。Mary立刻应了门，威尔准备好重复上次的说辞以获准进去，但她一定收到了什么指令，因为这次他直接被请进去了。他把自己的帽子给了她，但仍穿着外套，想以此来表达自己的感激，Mary朝他点了点头（谢天谢地没有屈膝礼），随后带着他走到了诊疗室。汉尼拔正坐在壁炉旁，一动不动；反常得就像杜莎夫人那些著名的蜡像一样。事实上他如此僵硬不动，让威尔有些担心他是不是发作了什么病（噢老天…… _他到底是不是？_ ），但Mary明显习惯了，因为她仅仅只是礼貌地清了清嗓子，说了声“先生”，这时候汉尼拔的视线才突然投到她的方向。

 

“Graham督察来了。”汉尼拔将亲切的目光投向了威尔。Mary说道：“您需要点什么吗，先生？要生炉火吗？”

 

“都挺好的，谢谢。”悠闲地回答道。他丝毫没有惊讶的迹象，这让威尔觉得他早就知道他们进来了。尽管如果是这样的话，为什么在他们进来的时候没意识到他们的存在呢？这……有点奇怪。威尔尴尬地挪了挪腿，而Mary则优雅地行了屈膝礼（明显考虑到汉尼拔更值得接受），随后不显眼地离开关上了门，让两人独处。

 

“午安，威尔，”汉尼拔用威尔记忆中那副平稳的烟嗓说道，“外套看起来很合身。”

 

“是么，我……”

 

汉尼拔抬手阻止了新一轮结结巴巴的感谢。“身体可好?”

 

“还好。我还好。谢谢。你呢？”

 

“我很好，”汉尼拔回道，他的目光掠过威尔的脸，眼神让人隐隐感到不安。“你的到来真是惊喜。我之前甚至开始怀疑你躲到地底下了。”

 

“不太可能吧，”威尔说着，靠在了桌子旁边。汉尼拔狐疑地抬了抬眉毛。“嗯也许有 _一点点可能_ 。但别说‘到地底下’。你让我听起来像个……”威尔的声音越来越小，试图想出来一个比较有尊严的类比，但最后发现他无能为力，因为唯一一个出现在他脑中的词语是獾——在汉尼拔高雅的诊疗室里自比为獾显然有些越界。“像个 _动物_ 。”他最终说道。

 

“其实大多数动物都靠它们的智慧生存，”汉尼拔回道，“此外，它们还能被人们认为是狡猾的、警惕的和略带野蛮的。”他停顿了一下，带着十分亲切的微笑。“所以这个比喻并非完全不恰当。”

 

“你说是就是吧。”威尔生气地说道。

 

“我就是这么说的。尽管你明显不是很满意。但也许毕竟这只是一个找到合适动物的问题。让我想想……啊没错，我想到了。告诉我，你知道Sherlock Holmes的故事吗；《驼背人的冒险》？”

 

“算不上，不知道。”

 

“那《丛林故事》呢？”

 

“没听说过。”

 

“可惜。那么你该相信我，Arthur Conan Doyle爵士*和Rudyard Kipling先生*为我们解决了问题。你，”汉尼拔辞藻华丽地说道，“是一只猫鼬。”

 

Arthur Conan Doyle：亚瑟·柯南·道尔，《福尔摩斯探案集》作者。

Rudyard Kipling：鲁德亚德·吉卜林，《丛林故事》作者。

 

“噢看在上帝份上，你刚刚是不是管我叫猫鼬？是不是，有没有——真把我说成一只猫鼬？”

 

“我是这么说。”

 

“ _你这只黄鼠狼_ 。”威尔阴沉地说道。

 

“不尽然。它们可是非常迷人的生物——机灵得很，不仅如此，它们还相当有勇气和毅力。它们追赶和摧毁毒蛇的那些无与伦比的技巧自然也是出了名的。”

 

“我不想当猫鼬。”威尔说道，随后意识到——为时已晚——这很可能是他一生中说过的最愚蠢的话。而汉尼拔，不管怎样，看上去颇把这当成一回事的样子，他停顿了一下，若有所思状，随后补充道：“不，我不认为你想。然而你似乎找不到终止狩猎的方法。”威尔眨了好几下眼睛，汉尼拔直率问道:“调查进展如何?”

 

威尔白眼以对，汉尼拔嘴角不起眼地扬了扬。“你有没有跟Jack Crawford透露你的想法？”

 

“我们的想法——有，我说了。而他的回应恰好就跟我告诉他那封信只是个恶作剧、或者现在发生的那些谋杀案跟之前发生的那些不属于同一个凶手一样。”

 

“那可真够让你沮丧的。”汉尼拔傲慢地扬了扬手。

 

“这也太可笑了；荒唐至极。如果做主的是 _我_ ……”威尔的声音越来越小，叛逆地皱起眉来。

 

“你没有做主的命。”对方的眉头皱得更紧了。“不，不要误会我的意思。我不是在暗示你没有能力，而是说你更适合做一个反抗权威者，一个拥有不同意见之人，而不是一个领导者。你的特长，就跟我一样，在于质疑、挑衅那些全体一致的原则；而不是进行管理。控制和管理总会带来更多传统的想法。”

 

威尔抬眼一瞥，不再皱眉，取而代之的是他罕见的灿烂笑容，这个笑容对汉尼拔来说简直是光芒四射：像新铸的硬币——像阳光，像金丝——像雨过天晴后，领主广场*上闪烁的大理石。这样的赞颂是不常有的（简直可以称之为……情绪化了），汉尼拔花了一点时间来审视这种对其他人无疑从未有过的想法。但不管怎样，浪费时间来质疑或否认这种想法是毫无意义的。这仅仅是《第一原理》，是Marcus Aurelius*的一个反馈：威尔身上有一种非常光明的气质，因此，他的笑容才让人觉得很灿烂。汉尼拔最后一次审视了这个想法，随后温柔地将其贮存起来，重新陷到了椅子中，干净利落地把注意力重新集中到谈话上。

*领主广场（Piazza della Signoria）是意大利佛罗伦萨旧宫前的“L”形广场，得名于旧宫（领主宫）。是佛罗伦萨共和国起源与历史的焦点，至今仍享有该市政治中心的名声。这里是佛罗伦萨人以及众多游客的聚会地点。

*Marcus Aurelius：马可·奥里利乌斯，《沉思录》作者。

 

“…… _他们_ 中的大多数好像觉得女性遇到危险是她们自己的错，”威尔说道，“似乎开膛手能在一定程度上因为他的受害者们‘生活不光彩’而辩解什么一样。”

 

“在生存当中，光彩正直被高估了。”汉尼拔清晰地说道。“对于这个城市的大多数居民来说——而且公认对女性来说更糟糕——光彩地活着的唯一方式就是在工厂或者类似的地方做苦工，本质上来说这是一种缓慢痛苦而不得速死的疾病或者衰竭。我发现你不太赞成，但这里的情况跟你家乡的情况并非迥然不同吧？”

 

威尔短暂地想起了目前正潜伏在他箱子里的《共产党宣言》和《论人类不平等的起源和基础》，他不知道是否应该提及这些内容。“我想是的，”他只这样说出口，随后又用一种更尖锐的语气补充道，“可你自己不也有仆人吗？”

 

“的确；而我也付了相应的酬劳。尽管不只是出于社会公平的精神，你懂的，还为了换取他们的忠诚。在这点上我们双方协商交易，让员工为你的利益工作、只遵守你的指令，非常方便。”

 

威尔微微皱起了眉，再次被这种黄油一般遍布话语的双关意义所击倒，但他觉得自己只是太累了，再加上头痛，最后他只是叹了口气，回到了先前的话题中：“这里的穷……困， _太糟糕_ 了。这儿到底有没有什么真能帮上忙的？”

 

“没有，”汉尼拔说道，欣赏着威尔生气时眼睛一亮的样子……真的，它们好像在 _闪闪发光_ 一样。“据我所知，这些女性所得到的唯一真正的帮助来自基督改过协会，他们提供的神圣救助不包括任何有关保持自身正直的清晰实用建议。我不怀疑他们心怀善意，但他们没有意识到，上帝仅给世界上数千人衣食之安，更不用说还有教育，环境卫生和住处——却完全没有满足其他的数十亿同样需要这些东西的人。”汉尼拔微笑道，“而这，当然是上帝自娱自乐的主意了。”

 

威尔试图（但失败了）让自己看上去很惊讶的样子，汉尼拔再次笑了起来，这次更加得意了。“你必定注意到我是 _极端_ 反宗教的了，”他补充道，“确实，我有这样一种想法，那就是当我每天早上起床时，万能的上帝肯定会不由自主地战栗起来，然后说:‘真是遗憾。 _他_ 好像又醒了。’”

 

这番话让威尔大声笑了出来，即使（特别是因为）他想起了家乡的那些教会社团（那些浸信会教友，圣公会教徒，福音传道者……真是乏味），还有他们听到这番明目张胆的异端邪说那副震惊愤慨的样子。的确，在这方面，汉尼拔的嘲讽和敌对姿态比完全的无神论更令人震惊。并不是说威尔本人特别惊讶；他不是很确定自己是否信仰上帝，但这不是个问题，他从未在这方面花过太多时间(也不是说他从来没有足够理由怀疑上帝与他同在的这个问题)。

 

他对上汉尼拔的眼睛，又笑了起来，随即有些不情愿地把手伸进上衣的内口袋，拿出了他想要讨论的警方报告，转向这次来访的目的。不幸的是这捆文件（为了能放进口袋而折得结结实实）对它们重现人间进行了顽强的抵抗。 _噢去你们的吧，_ 威尔越想越生气， _你们这些混蛋玩意_ ；他意识到这样有些可笑——好像这堆文件是故意给他下绊子一样——即使再怎么用力它们都纹丝不动，层叠的纸张文件跟威尔立刻开始了持续大约一分钟的无声战斗，而汉尼拔则在一旁着迷地全程观察着，好像威尔和他的口袋的斗争是他凡眼所见过的最令人陶醉的场景。最后一扭足以把文件从黑暗的藏身之处撬出来，但威尔的胜利只是一时的，因为在混乱中鸦片酊瓶子被弄了出来，滚到地上。它掉到地上，弹了弹，随后在地板上滚动了起来；威尔在无声的惊骇中目睹全程，可悲地意识到汉尼拔不会立即看到并认出瓶子装着的东西是一个奢望。

 

瓶子以违反已知科学定律的程度在地毯上愉快地跳动着（ _你个坏心肠的狗屎，_ 威尔想道），停在了汉尼拔右脚边上，后者伸手将瓶子捡了起来，检查了一番，随后浮想联翩地挑了挑眉，倾身还给了他。“请小心使用这种东西，”他尖锐地说道，“如果我以后得把你从某个鸦片烟馆深处扛出来，那我就该感到非常遗憾了。”

 

已经从位子上站起身拿回药瓶的威尔，听到这番话，脸一红，没有再坐下来，而是开始在地毯上踱着步。汉尼拔带着一种近乎喜爱的神情看着他踱步。他已经注意到威尔同他一样线条流畅，四肢柔软灵活，跟僵硬坐下腰背挺直相比，他会觉得在房间里四处走动或靠着家具更为舒适——其他人这么做会让他怒不可恕，但在这种情况下，对方的桀骜不驯却让他为之倾倒。你不为牢笼禁锢而生，不是吗，汉尼拔漫无目的地想道。你理应闲庭信步。

 

“鸦片酊跟鸦片烟馆之间的距离是非常大的，”威尔终于反驳道，窘迫使他生出反抗的情绪来，“就算距离不大，也轮不到你负责把我扛出来。” 他有些想补充一些汉尼拔表现得跟他父亲一样之类的话（包括用青少年特有的鄙夷哼声加强语气），但意识到这听起来会非常幼稚，就算是他的胡子也救不回来这一点。他稍微停顿了一下；而汉尼拔则继续用不饶人的目光盯着他……噢老天爷啊。“我很抱歉，”威尔说道，故意压低了嗓音，又滑回了座位上。“我那样说真是太没礼貌了。我很感谢你的关心。”

 

“不必客气，”汉尼拔冷静地说道，“你说得对；是我操之过急了。你是个成年人，完全有权利选择你喜欢的放松方式，轮不到我来说教。”他狡猾而从容地扫了威尔一眼。“如果你喜欢站着，那就请站着吧。”

 

“不，没事，我还是坐下吧，”威尔回道，没有注意到对方对他的赞赏，还以为自己在迁就对方。又一阵停顿。“我非常清楚上瘾的风险，”他补充道，突然显得相当年轻而又严肃。“我会省着点用的。”

 

“能问一下你为什么要用这种东西吗?

 

威尔犹豫了一下，用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，然后从眼镜上方瞪着汉尼拔。这就是了，他想道：他们先前的特殊协议已经开始了吗？那就意味着他得说出真相……尽管撒谎没多大意义; 但人们为什么到底会用鸦片酊呢？“一部分原因是为了止痛，”他说道，“我头痛得还是很糟糕。” 他不由自主地犹豫了一下，而汉尼拔则眯起了眼睛。“一部分？还有什么？”

 

“我需要……”威尔又结巴了起来，试图想出一个有效的表达方式。“我需要镇静剂。”

 

“我能问一下原因吗？”

 

“因为我的工作。”

 

“为何？”

 

“它很……”天啊，该怎么说才好呢？他最后选定了一个完全不充分的理由：“很不容易。”

 

“压力？”

 

“是的。”

 

汉尼拔在位子上往前倾了倾身子。“告诉我原因。”

 

“你为什么这么想知道？”威尔生气地说道。

 

“请不要分心。你的工作性质当然不言自明；然而这份性质和你的压力继续共存。正是这种同步性引起了我的兴趣。所以让我重新措词:你为什么要强迫自己这么做？”

 

威尔歇斯底里地想知道，如果他仅仅只是转过身来说：“ _我亲爱的朋友——我能知道才有鬼了_ ”；或者“ _因为我很擅长当猫鼬。_ ”“因为我擅长这件事。”他最后说道。

 

“你觉得你必须这么做？”

 

“是的。而且我做得很好。”

 

“确实，你做得很好。所以重复我的要求：告诉我原因。”

 

威尔深深吸气，呼气，踌躇了几秒钟，随后又抬头瞥了瞥——突然感觉到焦虑而不自信。汉尼拔往前探了探身体，全神贯注地看了看他。“告诉我原因，威尔。”他又说了一遍。

 

对方的语气克制而让人宽心——更像是一个邀请，而非要求——威尔发现自己想都没想便承认道：“因为我思考的方式。”

 

汉尼拔弯身靠回椅上，手指合拢在下巴上形成尖塔状，给了威尔一个锐利的目光，随后用同样温柔的声音说道：“请解释一下。” 如果他有对威尔的不断逃避感到不耐烦，那也根本没有表现出来一丁点迹象，但威尔同样知道，在他得到满意答案之前，他是不会停止追问的。而且——令人震惊的是——威尔甚至不确定他是否想让他停下来。

 

“很难说。”他回道，有些绝望。

 

“请试一下。”汉尼拔停顿了一会，重复道。他现在一动不动，然威尔想起了博物馆中可怕的标本：眼睛可以转动的雕塑或可以自己动的金属人体模特。像逼真的标本。好像他的精力完全覆盖在威尔身上，而其他动作姿势都是多余的一样。威尔，则轻声叹息着，倒在椅子上，手肘抵着膝盖，汉尼拔则一直在仔细注视着他，带着保护性的占有姿态；像个想让最喜欢的玩偶按照他的安排保持原有姿势而不倒下的孩子

 

“因为我观察犯罪现场的方式……非常独特，”威尔终于说了出来。他一本正经地笑了笑，用手指梳了梳头发。“我不仅看到现场是什么样的；我还能重现场景。”虽然他已经说出来了，但他非常不相信自己会如此轻易地把这件事吐露出来；没怎么反抗就撕开了自己的脆弱的外表，暴露他的弱点。他先前逃避和拖延的决心去哪了？他并不是十分确定，只是汉尼拔平静的不断邀请让他卸下了包袱，他无法抗拒这一点。也许这就是人们在忏悔室所获得的解脱？ _原谅我，神父，我有罪。_ 当然，忏悔不应像那样让人觉得如此……诱人。就好像他被怂恿着说出真相的同时，反过来也十分乐意袖手旁观，看着自己被诱惑一样。用语言、姿势和某种语气进行劝诱和安抚：跟多年以来同事和家人各种威胁恫吓相比，这简直是简单得不能再简单的圈套，而前者却都以不同程度的失败告终。然而即使在他意识到这一点——意识到这一切的时候；他也痛苦地意识到——他一点也不为自己披露这些事而感到后悔。

 

“重现指的是，”汉尼拔若有所思地回道，“你从自己中脱离出来，进入别人的视角。”

 

“没错，”威尔急切地说道，因为—— _是的，_ 天哪，居然真有人理解这种事吗？“就是这样。就像……就像我可以跟凶手共享同样的意识一样。我可以对他们的视角做假设；从他们的角度设想犯罪。想他们所想，感他们所感；了解他们的策略，他们的设想。”

 

“ _是吗_ ？”汉尼拔说道。从表面上看，他的回答用的是一贯不露感情的声调；但如果威尔没有为坦白而那么心事重重的话，他无疑会察觉到对方平静表达下闪烁着的一丝不常见的活力。事实上，他只是满腹疑惑地抬头瞥了一眼——因为他料想到了所有可能的反应（从厌恶到嘲笑般的怀疑应有尽有），他没想到对方会如此冷静地沉思着接受了他的说法。

 

“多么奇特的处境，”汉尼拔停顿了一下又说道，“你的生活全绕在从堕落的视角用直觉感知邪恶上了。”

 

“好吧……你要这么说也行。”

 

“我并不是要怎么说——这仅是它的本质。你假设你的视角，研究由此产生的全景。”

 

“没错。”

 

“然而……你越来越容易看到这些，对吗？”

 

“是的。”

 

“因为你必须单独去看？”

 

“是的。”

 

“但你强迫自己不顾后果地去看，你撕下了怪物的面具——不顾你强加于自己的鞭笞。”

 

“不，不是这……天哪，你让我听起来像一个受虐狂。”

 

“不，”汉尼拔快如响鞭般说道，“受虐狂意味着某种满足感；但这并没有让你 _满足_ 。”

 

威尔以可听见的声音咽了咽口水；开始挣扎于内心的双重要求，他既厌恶（和害怕）汉尼拔能毫不费力地溜进他脑海，可同时又珍惜有人能如此理解他的这种新奇感。就像被分裂成两半一样——整齐地分成对与错——解剖刀的样子浮现在脑海中，威尔最深处的想法像血一般在刀刃上闪闪发光。他的脑袋又开始抽痛起来，好像在表示赞同一样。“是没有，”他最后回答道。他听到自己的声音紧张而微弱。“没有。”

 

“确实没有。而是正相反。事实上说‘殉难’更为贴切，不是吗——因为它正在摧毁你。你正被它折磨着。不是吗，威尔？你在为正义而牺牲着。你把你的色彩钉到美德的桅杆上；与基督战士齐头并进。然而在大战中你的武器如此糟糕。你发现你的精神如此扭曲、失调——怪异——只能让你防卫自己。”

 

“是的。”威尔小声说道。 _是的是的是的。_ 这个房间很宽敞，但突然所有东西看起来都太小太狭窄；好像周围的环境正在缩小，或者威尔自己正在变大、膨胀，脑子里的一切都在烘烤着。就像卡罗尔先生笔下著名的爱丽丝，掉进了兔子洞一样。 _吃掉我。饮掉我。在这儿我们都是疯子。_

 

“然而你不理解灵感的可能性。”汉尼拔说道。他的脸被闪烁的火光照亮，看上去比平常更超凡脱俗：像中世纪的圣人一样，平坦而削瘦。“告诉我：那天晚上想要袭击你的那个人——如果有必要的话，你会杀了他吗？”

 

威尔眨了好几下眼睛，从愈加剧烈的头痛中分了分心，被这个唐突而不安的问题弄得不知所措。“会。”他停顿了一下说道。“你会，”汉尼拔轻声重复道，“是的；你的确会这么做。我当初误判了形势，不是吗？当时一跟你说上话我就知道了。” 你吓坏了；但并不只因为他。不完全是。恐惧的 _真正_ 根源是，你所感受到的，是你认为不该让自己感受到的。一种期待的激动，不是吗？空气中弥漫的血腥味。所以告诉我——如果你被迫杀了他；如果我没有像当初那样赶到那里，而冲突已经无法控制了……那么在此之后，你会有什么感受？”

 

威尔在位子上不适地动了动。他意识到自己已经闭上了眼睛，尽管他不记得自己这么干了。“我不确定……”他最后说道，“我不知道。”“你现在是否还在想着他：想着他是怎样排斥你，你对他产生的愤怒，惩罚他的满足——这样所产生的感觉。你有没有想象出来？”

 

“我……我不知道，”威尔说道。汉尼拔抬了抬眉头。“ _不知道。_ ”

 

汉尼拔仅仅点了点头，好像他正好预料到对方的缄默一样。“你说你不知道；然而你的想象力 _如此_ 丰富。如果你尝试过，我觉得你可以想象到，但你竭力压制着这个欲望。这就是你自我折磨的本质，不是吗？你试着埋葬它，但它不会安静待在地下。它被埋得很浅，不是吗，威尔？活生生被埋下去。它让你害怕；它让你鄙夷自己。如果让这个灵感成形会发生什么的想法。”

 

“这个其实很明显，”威尔反驳道，“你不恨自己吗？谁不恨自己？”

 

“我从未有过怨恨自己的经历，”汉尼拔平静地回道，“这是一种非常愉快的生活状态，我建议你尝试一番。至于你第二个提议；‘谁’都会吗？好吧，就一般人而言——如果我们假定可以代表他们的话——用最粗鲁最原始的方式来说；没错。当然是这样。而我，反过来，也并非在向你鼓吹不得当且残忍的谋杀。” 停顿一下。微笑。“但回想一下我们第一次见面时我对你说过的话。我叫你炼金术士，不是吗？精制萃炼基础元素，使之变成贵金属。把跛行、丑陋和掠夺之物变成美丽之物的能力。你无法想象你的心灵能变得美丽，对不对？也许有一天你可以；是为了学着去 _茁壮成长_ ，而非仅仅为了 _生存_ 。”

 

汉尼拔的声音低沉而安眠，威尔突然想起读到过印度苦行僧和他们吸引蛇的能力：两条蛇交缠起伏，随着彼此一起移动，凭借声音互相诱惑。但这肯定不是个正确的类比，因为这就意味着威尔自己就是那条蛇……难道蛇不都很令人作呕很邪恶的吗？巨蛇的形象出现在脑海中；伊甸园，禁果。《启示录》： _它同它的众使者都从天上被摔到地上。原来这巨龙就是那古蛇，又名魔鬼或撒但，也就是那“迷惑全人类的”_ ……这些东西肯定早于上帝这个说法。但他并非真的能集中注意力，因为他的头痛复仇般卷土重来，伴随房间另一边的低吟声搏动着。他抓住椅子扶手，开始惊慌起来。如此疼痛；当然不可能忍受得了吧？肯定没人可以吧？他试着回忆起他在太平间里反复对自己说的那句台词—— _“一鼓作气，坚忍不拔”_ ——但同一场演出的另一句台词却把它挤了出去。有关血的台词；还有很多道具血液；比真血要粘稠且红得多的那种。演员流着那样的道具血说道： _“在血泊深处我已经踩远了，我要是不一直向前*”_ ……噢天哪也许他真的要疯掉了？随后他能听到汉尼拔在问他“威尔你还好吗？”尽管他的声音听起来离自己非常遥远，荡起涟漪，沉闷不清，像是有人潜在水下说话一样。

*在血泊深处我已经踩远了，我要是不一直向前：出自《麦克白》

 

“好……不，”威尔答道，他的声音因疼痛而绷紧，“我脑袋不舒服。”他看到一个长长的影子在房间里飘过，随后意识到汉尼拔正向他走来。

 

“发作的频率如何？”汉尼拔说道。

 

“我不知道……一周好几次吧…生病之后更严重了。”他感觉到一只手搭在了他肩上，他拼命试图把精力集中在这个感觉上；这种在内心尖叫着的混乱中某种真实而可以感知的东西。

 

汉尼拔轻叹一声，低沉的沙沙声就像丝绸滑过地板的声音。“你真的需要重估你跟工作的关系了。”他说道，“像这样的冲突是不合理的，从长远来看会造成巨大的损失。”

 

威尔轻声呻吟着，一部分是因为痛，一部分是因为困惑——因为他们之间的互动方式再次变换了，汉尼拔本来只是个正常的医生，威尔也只是个正常的警员，前来向他请教案件，然后突然因为意外的头疼变成了一个病人（仍然是正常的）。他不知道他们的哪个版本是真实的，或者——更令人困惑的还有——这个问题甚至是否合理以至发问。

 

汉尼拔站在威尔的位子后，让威尔的头往后倾斜了些，以便他能观察对方的瞳孔。“你不用担心，”他说道，“我知道你害怕旧病复发，但你没有丝毫发热的迹象。除了紧张性头痛之外没什么可担忧的了；虽然挺严重的。如果你允许的话。” 威尔又发出了一声小小的呻吟，声音稍大了一些(然后完全停止了)，他感觉到一只温暖有力的手正滑过他的前额，另一只手滑过他的脖子根。手掌轻轻划着抚慰人心的圈，挪到了他疼痛的太阳穴上按摩着，每一阵轻抚都稳固而果断，带着惊人的熟练。

 

“我知道很困难，冷静下来，但试无妨。”汉尼拔温和地说道，“惊慌只会更糟。”

 

威尔没有回应，但让自己沉浸到触觉中，闭上了眼，微微张着嘴唇，汉尼拔温和地抱着他的脑袋。“好孩子，”汉尼拔的声音比先前更加温和亲切，宠爱一般，“很好。完美；就是这样。让我来帮你就好了。” 威尔短暂地感觉到对方的拇指正擦过他的颧骨，他无意识地发出一声叹息，带着气音，略微低沉，但他不能为此太责怪自己，因为减轻痛苦实在是太幸福了。他并不是十分确定那 _全_ 是幸福的感觉……但现在肯定不是细究的时候对吧？

 

“好点了吗？”汉尼拔问道。

 

威尔眨了眨眼，突然意识到他完全不知道按摩持续了多久。令他极度羞愧的是，他曾一度想撒谎说“没有”；但由于汉尼拔可能非常想停止按摩，再次坐下，他阻止了自己——而且，他也不能整晚坐在这里让人给他那怪异的脑袋做按摩。“好多了，”他说道，“谢谢你。”让他更窘迫的是，他同时意识到不知什么时候，他的右手抓住了汉尼拔的外套，像个五岁的小屁孩一样紧紧抓着不放(说真的……他妈的到底是怎么回事？)。他微微涨红了脸，松开了手，夸张得正式地把双手叠在了膝盖上。

 

汉尼拔似乎要走开，但在最后一刻他忍不住趁机用手指轻轻梳理威尔的头发，以示告别；他一边这样做着，一边注意到里面藏着许多不同的色调：栗色的丰富条纹，偶尔还有一缕铜一样的赤褐色；甚至有一两抹淡淡的金色痕迹与更突出的黑色和巧克力色交织在一起。威尔，没有注意到对方的赞赏，几乎是无意识地朝对方的触摸靠去，汉尼拔对自己叹了口气，才不情愿地放手，往后退了一步。

 

“我该走了，”威尔沮丧地说道，感到有些难为情，同时有些不知所措，因为他仍然不太清楚刚刚发生了什么。疼痛已经从峰值退下，变成梦幻般模糊的样子——就像之前从发热的梦中醒来一样。

 

 

“如果你想的话。”汉尼拔随意说道，又补充了一句，“尽管你不必因为我而离开。”

 

“不……我是该走了。”威尔重复道。

 

“很好，但请多待一会儿；我有些东西想给你。”他迅速离开了房间，以至于威尔根本没机会背诵他的惯常声明；对方离开了几分钟，带来了一条看起来像是围巾的东西，还有一些更小的物件卷在他手中，但太过于模糊，威尔因此没法认清楚到底是什么。

 

“给你，”汉尼拔说道，将围巾递给了他。“天气越来越冷，颈部肌肉抽筋会加剧头痛。”

 

这条围巾是用最柔软的羊毛织成的；长度足以环绕威尔喉咙好几圈，深蓝色，夹杂着灰和绿的色调，仿佛海洋的碎片已经织进了布料里。“你确定吗？”威尔眼巴巴地问道，他非常想拥有这条围巾但同时也担心这个礼物太贵重了，“这么好的东西拿出来转手送人。” 事实上围巾看起来崭新十足，尽管肯定不是那样的对吧？威尔试图想象汉尼拔前往丽景街，在一家高档的百货商店里给他挑东西，像往常一样迈着大步，像分开红海一样分开其他顾客以穿行其中。 _“我想买一条男士围巾，”_ 他会说， _“羊绒围巾更好，而且必须耐用、暖和……”_ 然后店员说: _“_ _哦好的，先生，我们正好有……”_ 然后汉尼拔检查着围巾的质量，把质量差的排除在外。真的无法想象这样的场景会发生；尤其是因为究竟为什么会有人为了威尔去做这么麻烦的事？毫无疑问，这是一个原主不需要的礼物，汉尼拔应该很高兴有机会能摆脱它。不管怎样对方都是在展示友好，威尔带着异常真诚的笑容接受了礼物。

 

“十分确定，”汉尼拔也笑着说道，“事实上我得坚持让你收下。现在是 _这个_ ，”他挥舞着用牛皮纸包着的小方块，“这是樟脑——治头痛。你得好好敷到正确的位置。” 长长的手指划威尔的额头，从一个太阳穴到另一个太阳穴，“或者拿一些，放在一盆热水里溶解，然后呼吸把它吸进去。”

 

“谢谢，”威尔真诚地说道，“你真好。”

 

“现在我们处理好你的保温和头痛问题了。瓶子里的东西，则更为奇特。”他把瓶子举到威尔面前让他看：一个暗绿色玻璃小药瓶，比威尔自己的小，上面没有任何药房的标记。

 

“这是什么？”

 

“这是一种生物碱酊剂，”汉尼拔轻轻说道，“成瘾性远低于鸦片酊，但效用相同。每晚睡前两滴。作用很快，你会立即入睡。”

 

威尔仔细看着瓶子。惊人的样子，矮而宽的瓶底，往上逐渐变细的瓶颈，陶制的软木底顶端，印着精致的中世纪修道士图像：这类东西合在一起，可以很好地当一本关于魔法和药水的儿童读物的插图。随后他又责怪起自己胡思乱想了；他听起来像个孩子。“谢谢你。”他反而这样说道。

 

“客气了。”

 

“你说这个跟鸦片酊效果一样？”

 

“或多或少吧。”

 

威尔又瞥了一眼药瓶，突然有些紧张。“没有什么副作用吧？”他说道，“没有突发反应什么的？”

 

汉尼拔睁大了暗色的眼睛，似乎很惊讶对方会考虑这样的事情。“副作用？”停顿了一下，他重复道：“不。一点也没有。”  


*****

 

威尔回到家的天已经黑了，花了好一会来找钥匙，他无助地站在黑暗中，笨拙地摸索衣袋，低声咒骂着。尽管他住在这里，但他仍然无法克服某种想要敲门而不是直接走进去的不适冲动，这种意识加固了他的不快，无论他去到哪里，都注定会感觉自己是个局外人。他习惯性地走到厨房，希望找到点吃的，立刻发现Bloom太太和Verger小姐坐在桌边凑在一起，在他进来的时候就分开了。

 

“抱歉，”威尔有些尴尬，“我不是故意打扰你们的。” 尽管她们让他放心，事实并非如此——而且她们的话听起来确实是真心的——但作为一名闯入者的感觉再次在他身上产生了强大的冲击力。就好像他是个笨拙的多余之物:手推车上无用的第三个轮，因为两个轮子就能很好地推车了。

 

“我们正在收购另一处房产，”Bloom太太指着散布满桌的文件解释道。“如果中介知道他在跟两个女人打交道的话会很麻烦的，所以我们一直在自娱自乐，虚构一个男性通信者以达成目的。” 这让威尔笑了出来，一部分是因为对方的大胆，但也因为他毫不怀疑她们会完全成功完成这个骗局而感到钦佩；Verger小姐对他报以微笑，朝他眨眨眼，在烛光下更仔细地瞧了瞧他。

 

“你还好吗，Graham先生？”她温和地说道，“你的脸色非常苍白。”

 

“我很好，谢谢你。只是累了而已。”

 

她们点头表示理解，与他的其他熟人不同，她们圆滑而克制，不会逼他透露调查的细节。他非常欣赏这种世故；因为连他去买墨水和信纸的时候，那里的文具商都在追问他调查的进展，据威尔所知，他给其他顾客留下的印象是，他对追捕开膛手的最新进展了如指掌，尽管威尔总是拒绝提及相关内容。因为想起了这件事他皱起了眉头，心里盘算着以后得搬到别的地方去。但也许这样做根本没什么意义；因为好像每个人都知道他是谁，所以他也没法保证这一切不会又发生一遍。他有一个悲惨的想象，即作为一个能追捕凶手的怪人，他不断被其他人下作的好奇心追捕着，他从一个商店辗转到另一个商店，他一想到这个就能感受到另一阵令人疲惫的沮丧。

 

“我觉得我该上床睡觉了，”他说道，尽管现在才八点钟。“明天将是漫长的一天啊。”尽管每天都这样不是吗？但他的余光一看，发现Verger小姐纤细的手正悄悄地覆在Bloom太太的手上；虽然他知道她们不介意他的存在，但当你被迫看到别人秀恩爱时，你会感到非常沮丧。“很抱歉打扰你们。”他补充道。

 

“你没有，”Bloom太太回道。“不必道歉。如果你想的话，欢迎你跟我们待在一起。”她淘气一笑。“也许你能判断一下我们的伪装有没有足够拥有男性特征。”

 

威尔有些动心，尽管他们三人在烛光下欢笑畅谈的画面很吸引人，他还是不太相信她是说 _真的_ ，所以他重复了关于第二天长度的借口(尽管这样说有些愚蠢;毕竟，一天最长也不会超过跟前一天一样的24个小时)。

 

“好吧，如果你改主意了，可以下楼来。”Verger说道，“还有，围巾很好看。”

 

“噢，是么……谢谢。”

 

“新买的吗？我感觉之前没见过。”

 

威尔突然发现他不想解释围巾的确切来源。“唔，是啊，”他停顿了一下，说道，“朋友从美国寄来的。”

 

“他们的品味真是不错。”

 

“我也觉得。”威尔含糊说道。

 

“真的，这条围巾很适合你。衬托了你的眼睛和肤色。”威尔怀疑地挑挑眉，她笑了。“当然了，男人从不会注意到这种事。”她说道。

 

威尔爬着楼梯，悲伤地想象出一个虚幻的自己，有美国的朋友非常关心他的健康，他们根据他们的好品味给他送来一条围巾，以抵御英国的冬天。也许离现实并没有 _那么_ 远？毕竟，Dr Lec……汉尼拔不就算是一种朋友吗？算是一种吧。友谊并不是威尔能有丰富经验的东西，所以它并没有那么容易辨别。朋友的构成是什么？老实说，如果它们出现了，他甚至都不知道该拿它们怎么办。友谊，就像爱情，看起来更像是一顿饭中的配菜：令人向往却又无关紧要，如果你不得不舍弃它，那你照样能好好活着。随后，不知不觉地，汉尼拔先前的话突然浮现在他的脑海中——“也许有一天你能学会 _茁壮成长_ ，而非仅仅为了 _活着_ ”——威尔微微皱起眉头，厌恶着内心的矛盾。

 

回到他简陋的小房间里，壁炉已经生上了火，他熟悉的物件散乱着，早先的会面显得模糊而虚幻。这就像看一出戏的记忆一样；有那种故事发生在别人身上的替代感。有些尴尬，其实。在那种情况下发作头痛。他伸手按摩了一下额头，就像之前温柔的触碰那样，随后突然意识到不太对劲，才停止了动作。小药瓶就放在床头柜上，靠在块头更大的鸦片酊药瓶旁边，显得颇为无害，他将其拿了起来，仔细检查着。没有实际的副作用，汉尼拔说过的。而如果它能助他入睡……

 

按照指示，威尔小心翼翼地滴了两滴药水，吞了下去，喉咙后方的刺痛让他畏缩了一下。他摇摇晃晃地把药瓶放回床头柜，随后踉踉跄跄地走到床边，不得不紧紧抓住床架才得以站定。汉尼拔说这药作用很快；但是不可能 _生效_ 得这么快吧……是不是？他一定比他意识到的更累。现在连脱衣服都费劲得很，于是他向后倒在床上，衬衫半开。他的脑袋仍在隐隐作痛。按摩额头当然没有害处，没什么好难为情的；毕竟这是医疗建议。他自己的手指更小更细，感觉不太一样，但聊胜于无，所以他又按摩了一下。平静和抚慰的感觉袭来，伴随着更暗的底色，他看到一个影子从房间飘过……但不管怎样都十分安抚人心。他感觉到自己正在失去意识——真的在失去意识，好像他把自己的意识放在某个陌生的地方，盲目地四处摸索着，完全找不到它的位置。失去着，失去着……失去。几秒钟几分钟的时间已经失去了意义：时间既停止又流逝，以至感觉到各种各样的事情在发生着，而他却不确定是什么。影子跟脏污的阴影交织在一起，白光渗出黑色，更多的影子带着光亮出现在它们后面……最后除了一片黑暗，别无他物。

 

 


End file.
